L Ascension des Ténèbres1:L Anneau de Pouvoir
by Eilane
Summary: 1996 Eilane Snake arrive à Poudlard en tant que professeur, mais très vite, les mystères qui enveloppent la jeune femme s’épaississent et donnent à penser qu’elle n’est pas forcément du côté de l’Ordre du Phénix. Finie ! Review please !
1. Les dernieres heures de Poudlard

**L'ascension des TénèbresI : l'Anneau de Pouvoir **

**---**

**Prologue **

**Auteur** :  
Eilane

**Genre** :  
General / Drama / Mystery

**Avertissements** :  
- M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans)  
- Attention, cette fanfic contient des allusions au tome 5...

**Note de l'auteur** **_(à lire absolument)_ :  
**-cette fanfic est la première partie du cycle « l'ascension des Ténèbres ». Cette trilogie, dont j'ai déjà tout le plan en tête, contiendra trois fanfics de 21 chapitres chacune : « l'anneau de pouvoir », « le crépuscule des ombres » et « la flamme de la vie ».

**Résumé** **global** **de « l'ascension des ténèbres » :  
**Trois générations se retrouvent liées durant la vie d'une femme à la destinée hors du commun.

**Résumé de la première partie, « l'anneau de pouvoir » :  
**1996, Eilane Snake arrive à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais très vite, les mystères qui enveloppent la jeune femme s'épaississent et donnent à penser qu'elle n'est pas forcément du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix...

**Disclaimer** :  
Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Eilane sont à moi !

**---**

**Chapitre 1 : Les dernières heures de Poudlard**

_« La nuit où cela se produisit restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires comme la plus terrible, la plus sanglante et la plus noire de toute l'histoire du monde de la magie.  
__Tout se déroula tellement vite…  
__Une brèche dans la protection qu' avait instaurée Albus Dumbledore autour de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard permit aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'enceinte même du château.  
__Ils attaquèrent élèves et professeurs avec hargne, sans la moindre indulgence.  
__Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les corps tombaient sur leur chemin, terrassés par les pouvoirs grandioses des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.  
__Seamus Finnigan périt le premier, alors qu'il tentait de protéger sa camarade de Gryffondor, Lavande Brown. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus aux Mangemorts pour l'éliminer, elle aussi.  
__Personne ne leur résistait.  
__Ainsi succombèrent les professeurs Sinistra et Chourave, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et tant d'autres …  
__Ceux qui restaient encore debout, regardaient, impuissants, leurs amis mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ou fuyaient à toutes jambes à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher.  
__Dans un élan de colère, Bellatrix Lestranges tenta d'empêcher Neville d'échapper à son funeste destin et lança droit sur lui un sortilège de stupéfixion. Le fils Londubat réussit toutefois à l'esquiver et le jet de lumière rouge frappa brutalement le mur derrière lui qui s'écroula dans un terrible grondement accompagné d' une nuée de poussière.  
__Et c'est au milieu de cette poussière, surgi de nulle part, tel un spectre que l'on n'aperçoit qu'à travers les brumes ensorcelées, qu'apparut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa tête de serpent blafarde abritée d' un capuchon noir, ses yeux rouges comme le sang scrutant la pénombre, se réjouissant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
__Des éclairs verts jaillissaient de sa baguette magique qu'il pointait devant lui, terrassant mortellement ceux qui lui avaient autrefois résisté.  
__Sous son regard froid, dépourvu de sentiments humains, Severus Rogue s'effondra à ses pieds sans même avoir eu le temps de dire un mot. Ses paupières mi-closes laissaient encore entrevoir dans ses yeux la terreur qu'il avait éprouvée en sentant son heure arriver.  
__Tous ceux qui se mettaient sur le chemin de Voldemort subirent sa fureur glacée. Des corps inertes, d'une blancheur cadavérique, déjà aussi froids que la mort, s'écroulaient ça et là tandis que des hurlements de panique explosaient de toute part.  
__Puis, enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva dans la Grande Salle, autrefois lieu de cérémonies et de banquets et à présent théâtre des dernières heures d'un Poudlard assiégé.  
__Ses fidèles Mangemorts s'y trouvaient au prise avec les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'avaient pas encore péri.  
__Des éclairs de lumières rouges et vertes jaillissaient dans tous les sens tandis que les partisans de Dumbledore se battaient, témérairement, avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
__Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, si facile à écraser, qu'ils étaient condamnés…et pour autant, ils résistaient et résisteraient jusqu'à la dernière seconde de leur vie. Voldemort avait presque de l'admiration pour eux… pas assez, toutefois, pour les épargner.  
Mais alors qu'il levait sa baguette magique et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort si puissant que tous ses ennemis y succomberaient d'un même mouvement, une voix masculine, devenue douloureusement familière, résonna derrière lui.  
__-Vous n'avez pas encore gagné !  
__Voldemort se retourna lentement. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir étincelant, ses yeux vert émeraude fixé sur lui dans une expression de défi et de haine.  
__Harry Potter, sa baguette magique dans une main, l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor dans l'autre, se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
__A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, un hurlement assourdissant retentit tandis qu'une fille aux longs cheveux châtains et crépus s'écroulait, inanimée, sur le sol de pierre.  
__-HERMIONE… NON !  
__Ron Weasley se lançait déjà à l'attaque de l'agresseur d'Hermione, sautant par-dessus la table qui lui barrait le chemin. Derrière la cagoule noire du Mangemort, le rire malveillant de Lucius Malefoy éclata froidement.  
-Et une sang de bourbe de moins…! se réjouit-il.  
__C'en était trop pour Ron qui leva sa baguette au moment même où un jet de lumière le frappait en plein visage. Lui aussi s'effondra à quelques centimètre d'Hermione, la main tendue vers la sienne.  
__Dumbledore, lui-même, avait été stoppé par Queudver qui l'avait assommé grâce à un puissant sortilège.  
__Harry ne savait plus où il en était…La plupart de ses amis étaient morts ou inconscients…il était seul à présent, seul face à son destin, seul face à Lord Voldemort…  
Cette nuit-là restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, moi qui ai assisté aux terribles dernières heures de Poudlard.  
Je me nomme Eilane Dierna Snake, et ceci est mon histoire. »_


	2. Une mysterieuse rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Une Mystérieuse Rencontre**

-Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu, vous autre ! tonna Mrs Weasley en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione qui traînaient derrière elle.  
Harry soupira profondément puis pressa un peu le pas, poussant plus brusquement son chariot à bagage où Edwige, dans sa cage, laissa échapper un long hululement plaintif. Ses deux camarades le suivirent de près, les lèvres à présent scellées.  
Ils avaient eu la moitié de l'été, passé ensemble au Terrier, pour discuter pleinement de tout ce qui les tracassait et pourtant, tant de choses restaient encore en suspens.  
Voldemort avait enfin été vu au grand jour, au sein même du ministère de la magie, et plus personne ne prenait Harry pour un fou. Harry avait appris à ses dépends que le mage noir était capable de manipuler son esprit, ce qui avait fini par provoquer la mort de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Même plusieurs mois après, il lui était encore douloureux de penser à Sirius. Le fait qu'aucun corps ne soit réapparu de derrière le voile n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Sirius était vraiment mort, si réellement il ne le reverrait jamais. Ensuite, les Mangemorts envoyés à Azkaban avaient rapidement réussi à s'échapper de leur prison mais ni eux, ni leur maître ne s'étaient fait remarquer depuis. Qu'attendaient-ils, cette fois, pour agir ? Et puis il y avait cette terrible prophétie dont Harry n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler ouvertement à Ron et à Hermione et à propos de laquelle il ressentait la désagréable impression que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tout dit… Et enfin, il restait la fameuse question qu'ils se posaient à présent toujours à chaque début d'année : qui allait être leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?  
Le temps n'aurait pu s'accorder plus avec les sentiments moroses de Harry. Tout, autour d'eux, était perdu dans la grisaille. Une brume épaisse et humide avait envahi les rues de Londres et rendait la ville, dont les lumières brillaient encore faiblement, à la fois triste, morne et étrangement mystérieuse.  
Harry fut sorti de sa torpeur par les sifflements sonores d'un train à vapeur rouge et noir.  
Ils étaient arrivés à présent sur le quai 9 ¾ et Mrs Weasley aidait déjà Ginny à grimper dans le Poudlard express, lui tendant une vieille panière en osier dans laquelle un jeune chat blanc et noir poussait des miaulements indignés. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ses frères, Fred et Georges, à présent marchands de farces et attrapes. Ginny avait littéralement sauté de joie en découvrant, un soir, la petite boule de poil pelotonnée au bord de la cheminée et ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. Le chat dormait avec elle, mangeait avec elle et voyageait avec elle. Il avait été facilement accueilli par Pattenrond, le chat roux d'Hermione, mais s'intéressait un peu trop à Coquecigrue de l'avis de Ron, qui ne voyait pas l'arrivée d'un nouvel animal de compagnie dans sa maison comme une très bonne chose.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione grimpèrent eux aussi dans le Poudlard Express et, accompagnés de Ginny, commencèrent à chercher un compartiment vide. Malheureusement, le train semblait encore plus bondé que d'habitude. Harry passa rapidement devant le compartiment où Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient installés. Il ne tenait pas tellement à se trouver face à Malefoy maintenant que son père avait réussi à prouver qu'il était aussi facile de sortir d'Azkaban que de rentrer dans sa propre maison.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le tout dernier compartiment du couloir. Ron poussa vivement la porte embuée et resta planté sur place, dans une attitude de stupéfaction… Harry et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et comprirent immédiatement la raison de sa surprise.  
-Professeur Lupin ? s'étonna Hermione. Que…que faites-vous ici ?  
Remus Lupin, ses cheveux déjà grisonnants, son visage très pâle, ses vêtements rapiécés par endroit, sa vieille valise encore posée à côté de lui, leur lança un grand sourire amical.  
-Ne me dites pas…Ca y est, je sais, c'est vous qui allez être notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste.  
Lupin éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, remarqua aussitôt Harry. Lui non plus n'avait sans doute pas encore fait le deuil de Sirius.  
-Malheureusement, non ! Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de remplir une autre fonction à Poudlard…Ne m'en demandez pas plus, vous verrez cela dans quelques heures !  
-Est-ce que vous savez qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione.  
-Non, désolé, aucune idée !  
Alors que Lupin répondait, un brouhaha de murmures s'était répandu petit à petit dans tout le train. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui interpellait tant leurs camarades, puis Ginny, encore dans le couloir, poussa une exclamation terrifiée en regardant, par la fenêtre, le quai 9 ¾ qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté.  
Une silhouette, grande et mince, enveloppée d'une cape noire qui se terminait en un capuchon replié sur sa tête, émergeait lentement de la brume.  
Harry s'avança lui aussi vers la fenêtre. Ce ne pouvait être lui, c'était impossible, il l'aurait senti, sa cicatrice lui aurait fait mal. Pourtant, il émanait de la silhouette une aura de puissance digne des plus grands sorciers. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement lorsqu'il la vit monter à l'intérieur du train, dans le wagon où ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes.  
Il l'aperçut s'avancer lentement tout au long du couloir. Les murmures des élèves avaient disparu, laissant place au silence le plus pesant que Harry n'avait jamais entendu.  
Hermione poussa fébrilement ses camarades dans le compartiment et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsque la silhouette arriva à leur hauteur. Figée par la panique, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et pointa sa baguette magique vers elle, prête à lui lancer un sortilège.  
Alors, deux mains, fines et blanches, sortirent de sous la cape noire de la silhouette et relevèrent gracieusement son capuchon.  
Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Hermione abaissa rapidement sa baguette, Ginny resta bouche bée, tandis que Lupin, qui était encore assis dans son fauteuil, paraissait à la fois surpris et inquiet.  
Le capuchon avait révélé la plus belle femme que Harry ait jamais vue. Bien que d'allure très jeune, Harry n'aurait su lui donner un âge. Son visage, d'une pâleur de lait, était tendrement arrondi et agrémenté de deux pommettes légèrement roses qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux anormalement clairs, d'une couleur de bronze, conservaient une étrange lueur de sagesse infinie. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches argentées, avaient été relevés et savamment retenus par une broche en forme de serpent. Une broche semblable maintenait attachée sa cape autour de son cou. Harry aperçut une mince chaîne d'argent qui pendait sur sa poitrine et se terminait en un serpent enroulé autour d'une curieuse pierre, ronde comme une bille, d'un rouge sang intense. Mais au moment même où la jeune femme l'avait vu l'observer, elle avait caché hâtivement l'anodin bijou sous sa robe de voiles verts et violets.  
-Vous permettez que je m'installe avec vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, chantante et décidée.  
Lupin bondit alors de son fauteuil et s'avança vers la nouvelle venue.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Heu, vous vous connaissez ? interrogea inutilement Harry.  
La jeune femme baissa ses yeux de bronze vers le sol et sourit pensivement.  
-Oui, nous nous connaissons…Remus et moi, nous sommes de vieux amis ! N'est-ce pas Remus ?  
Lupin la fixait toujours de son regard. Il semblait lutter entre deux sentiments contradictoires.  
-Je m'appelle Eilane Snake…, rajouta-t-elle en observant, l'un après l'autre, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.  
Au dehors, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et le train se mit en marche, en direction de l'école de sorcellerie.


	3. Affinités inquiétantes

**Chapitre 3 : Affinités inquiétantes**

Le Poudlard Express avançait à une allure vertigineuse dans la brume irrémédiablement collée au sol, serpentait à travers les collines sinueuses et les vallons, roulait, tanguait inlassablement, ramenant Harry vers l'unique endroit où il se sentait encore chez lui.  
Plus que jamais, Poudlard était devenu sa seule maison. A présent que Sirius l'avait quitté, il ne lui restait que ça : plus de famille, plus de joie de vivre, rien d'autre que ce lieu où il avait tant de fois trouvé le réconfort. Pourtant son retour à l'école ne lui apportait que très peu de soulagement en ces temps difficiles.  
Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Même lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de s'isoler. Il ne se supportait plus, ne supportait plus sa vie, son état d'être humain. Si l'humanité signifiait devoir toujours souffrir, il n'était plus certain de vouloir encore en faire partie !  
Espérant toutefois que cette nouvelle année se déroulerait mieux que la précédente, ce qui ne lui paraissait pas vraiment difficile, il posa la tête contre la vitre glacée et commença à somnoler.  
Mais il s'avérait impossible de s'endormir par un vacarme pareil !  
En effet, Pattenrond, qu'Hermione avait installé sur ses genoux au début du voyage, ne cessait de grogner après Eilane Snake, tandis que le chat de Ginny, perturbé par tous ces événements, miaulait de plus belle dans sa panière.  
-Chut, Salem, tais-toi, essayait de le calmer la jeune sœur de Ron, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Eilane Snake, assise à côté d'Hermione, esquissa un léger sourire à l'attention de Lupin qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis son arrivée dans le train.  
-Hum…je crois qu'il serait bon que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, n'est-ce pas ! proposa-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.  
Lupin lui jeta un étrange regard avant de prendre lui-même la parole.  
-Pourquoi pas, soupira-t-il… Je te présente Ron Weasley… et sa petite sœur, Ginny, poursuivit-il en désignant tour à tour du doigt les deux têtes rousses des enfants Weasley.  
La jeune femme examina rapidement Ron puis ses yeux clairs se tournèrent vers Ginny et semblèrent s'élargirent soudainement.  
-Oui, je sais qui tu es…  
Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Harry eut la très nette impression qu'elle connaissait beaucoup plus de choses sur Ginny Weasley qu'elle ne l'aurait dû…comme par exemple l'histoire d'un petit journal maléfique qui était malencontreusement tombé en possession de la jeune rouquine lors de sa première année d'étude à Poudlard.  
-Voici Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! continua Lupin en désignant les cheveux châtains ébouriffés d'Hermione.  
Mais les yeux d'Eilane Snake s'étaient déjà posés sur le front de Harry qui se demanda, une fois de plus, pourquoi diable on ne lui avait jamais appris à devenir invisible durant ses cours à l'école de sorcellerie.  
-Et toi, tu es Harry Potter bien sûr, déclara-t-elle alors.  
Les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent et devinrent écarlates. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que les gens le reconnaissent toujours à sa simple cicatrice ?  
-J'ai _beaucoup _entendu parler de toi ! ajouta la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux de bronze croisèrent les prunelles émeraudes de Harry. Tout à coup, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler affreusement et il eut la terrible impression, devenue bien trop familière, que son estomac avait fait un tour complet au creux de son ventre. Terrifié, il se leva d'un bond, tout en continuant de fixer Eilane d'un air ahuri. Au même instant, celle-ci avait agrippé vivement le collier qui pendait à son cou comme s'il était soudain devenu bouillant et le tenait fermement serré dans sa main droite.  
Alors qu'Harry, encore abasourdi, s'apprêtait à parler, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago Malefoy entra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par ses deux amis aux allures de gorilles.  
Sans jeter un seul de ses regards méprisants au reste du groupe, il se tourna vers Eilane Snake et lui lança un sourire des plus machiavéliques.  
-Vous ne devriez pas rester avec ces gens-là, dit-il dédaigneusement en désignant Hermione, Ron et Harry ; il reste un siège dans notre compartiment, vous y seriez plus à votre place, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix mielleuse que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.  
Eilane lui rendit son sourire, au grand damne de ses compagnons de voyage.  
-Je suis très bien ici, Drago, merci ! répliqua-t-elle poliment, bien qu'une certaine froideur ait fait place à son ton mélodieux.  
Harry et Hermione manquèrent de s'étouffer… Elle avait désigné Malefoy par son prénom…Ainsi donc, elle le connaissait… ! Décidément, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, pensa Harry.  
-Très bien, si vous préférez côtoyer les sang-de-bourbe, c'est votre affaire…_Eily_ !  
Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda pourquoi Drago avait surnommé Eilane Snake, Eily, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. La jeune femme s'était brusquement levée à son tour et tout sourire avait subitement disparu de son visage.  
-NE M'APPELLE JAMAIS AINSI ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dure et glacée qui détonnait avec ses traits de poupée de porcelaine.  
Si ses yeux avaient été capables de jeter des éclairs, Harry était certain qu'en cet instant, ils ne s'en seraient pas privés. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout, c'était l'aura de puissance qui avait tout à coup enveloppé la jeune femme. Drago lui-même avait dû la ressentir car il recula soudain d'un pas en direction du couloir, et sans dire un mot de plus, prit la fuite vers son propre compartiment, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.  
Harry, estomaqué, se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Eilane, elle aussi, s'était rassise quelques secondes plus tard, ramenant derrière ses oreilles quelques cheveux trop courts pour tenir attachés dans sa broche en forme de serpent. Il sembla alors à Harry que plusieurs des mèches argentées de sa chevelure avaient disparu, mais cela était sans nul doute dû à la luminosité qui faiblissait au-dehors !  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était presque tombée, le Poudlard Express rentrait en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, le moral de Harry remonta un peu à la vue de la haute silhouette de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci les salua d'un signe de main en souriant de son air bourru avant de s'éloigner vers le lac qu'il avait coutume de faire traverser aux première années à l'intérieur de minuscules barques.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin et Eilane Snake s'avancèrent en direction des diligences destinées à les amener au château et tirées par d'étranges animaux nommés Sombrals que Harry connaissait maintenant très bien pour en avoir chevauché un l'année précédente.  
Soudain, Eilane se retourna vers Lupin.  
-Je vous laisse ici ! A tout à l'heure au banquet ! dit-elle dans un murmure tandis qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers leur gauche.  
Alors qu'il la suivait des yeux, Harry ne put étouffer une exclamation de stupeur.  
Un peu à l'écart, emmitouflé dans sa cape noire, ses cheveux graisseux et son long nez toujours identiques, un rictus méprisant bien accroché à ses lèvres, le professeur Rogue semblait attendre la jeune femme.  
Eilane s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main qu'il serra amicalement.  
On dirait de vieux amis, songea Harry, plus inquiet que jamais.  
Il ignorait tout de cette Eilane Snake mais durant le peu de temps où il l'avait côtoyée, trop de choses étranges s'étaient produites ! Elle connaissait Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, les deux personnes que Harry détestait le plus à Poudlard, et pour cause, le premier était fils de Mangemort, l'autre avait également été partisan de Voldemort autrefois, même s'il prétendait à présent avoir changé de camp… Et puis, il y avait cette douleur aiguë à sa cicatrice et ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de bronze de cette étrange jeune femme… Il avait amèrement pris l'habitude quotidienne de ressentir les pensées et les sentiments de Voldemort depuis que celui-ci était revenu à la vie… Et en voyant Eilane Snake par les yeux de Harry grâce à leur lien magique, le mage noir avait éprouvé une émotion intense que le jeune Gryffondor se sentait incapable de déchiffrer.  
Harry frissonna, il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela…il était impatient d'arriver à Poudlard, d'assister à la répartition des première année par le choixpeau magique, de dîner avec ses camarades, de découvrir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et surtout de savoir pourquoi Remus Lupin était revenu à l'école de sorcellerie si ce n'était pas pour y enseigner.  
Tandis qu'Eilane Snake et le professeur Rogue conversaient avidement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Lupin montèrent dans une diligence qui s'ébranla aussitôt.  
A peine avaient-il passé la statue du sanglier géant que Harry aperçut les tours du château se détachant sur le ciel sombre du crépuscule. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort… Il était rentré ! Il était chez lui, enfin ! Il ressentit une bouffée de joie envahir son esprit alors que la diligence terminait son chemin jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Tout n'allait pas si mal en fin de compte !


	4. Différentes Surprises

**Chapitre 4 : Différentes Surprises**

Quand Harry pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il fut d'abord heureux d'observer que le château n'avait guère changé depuis l'été précèdent.  
Mais très vite, sa gorge se resserra douloureusement et il pensa, une fois de plus, à Sirius.  
La veille de son départ de Poudlard, il avait espéré pendant quelques merveilleuses secondes le revoir une dernière fois…en vain. Une flopée de larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il les refoula avec difficulté.  
Il en voulait à la terre entière : il en voulait à Bellatrix Lestranges, bien sûr, d'avoir projeté Sirius derrière le voile durant leur duel, il en voulait à Voldemort de l'avoir attiré au ministère de la magie ce soir-là, il en voulait même à Dumbledore pour son calme désespérant, mais par-dessus tout, il s'en voulait à lui-même car il savait bien, que dans toute cette sombre histoire, il était seul responsable de la mort de son parain.  
A cet instant précis où tout revenait subitement à sa mémoire telle une immense gifle glacée, il aurait souhaité pouvoir hurler de désespoir, pouvoir briser tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains…il aurait voulu pouvoir se venger, pouvoir lancer des sortilèges impardonnables à tous ces fichus Mangemorts qui lui empoisonnaient l'existence depuis si longtemps. Mais c'était impossible. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas la mort et la souffrance de chacun d'entre eux, mais jeter de tels sorts était passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, et Harry avait besoin de tout, sauf de rester enfermé, à ressasser ses sombres idées, dans un cachot !  
-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?  
Hermione le regardait avec ce ton compatissant qu'elle et Ron avaient pris l'habitude d'adopter chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient à lui. Cela aussi, il ne le supportait plus. Que savaient-ils, eux, de ce que l'on ressent en perdant un être cher ? Sirius n'était pas la dernière famille qui leur restait ! Mais Harry ne leur disait rien de tout cela. Il ravalait sa colère, comme toujours, ne voulant pas blesser ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se contenta de sourire à Hermione et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient bon derniers. Lupin et Ginny les avaient devancés depuis longtemps et même Hagrid avait dû revenir du lac avec les première année, à présent !  
Accélérant un peu le pas, Harry reprit la direction de la grande salle. Alors qu'il attendait le banquet avec impatience quelques minutes plus tôt, il le redoutait affreusement en cet instant. Il ne savait si se retrouver entouré de tous ses camarades qui riraient aux éclats, s'amuseraient du discours farfelu de Dumbledore et profiteraient pleinement de leur repas de nouvelle année lui serait bénéfique ou non.  
Mais en entrant dans la grande salle, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.  
Tous les membres de l'A.D., qui avaient déjà pris place à leurs tables respectives, s'étaient levés à son arrivée. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ne prononcèrent aucun discours mais les voir ainsi eu plus d'effet que la plus petite gorgée brûlante de bieraubeurre. Harry se sentit renaître en apercevant tous ces visages familiers lui offrir un tel accueil de bienvenue.  
Alors, silencieusement, presque religieusement, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent eux aussi. Et petit à petit, leurs collègues les imitèrent les uns après les autres. Seul Rogue resta fermement assis à la table des professeurs, imité un peu plus loin par une troupe de Serpentards revêches.  
Harry, paralysé par l'émotion, les yeux remplis de larmes, se sentit entraîné par Ron et Hermione vers sa propre table où tous les élèves, même ceux n'ayant jamais fait partie de l'A.D., se tenaient debout. Harry se laissa tomber sur son siège, incapable de dire un mot et tous ses camarades s'assirent d'un seul mouvement.  
McGonagall fit entrer les première année qui attendaient dans une salle adjacente, posa le vieux choixpeau magique sur son tabouret de bois et la répartition commença.  
Mais Harry n'écouta pas la chanson du choixpeau, pas plus que les noms des nouveaux élèves ou les maisons vers lesquelles ils étaient envoyés. Les applaudissements se faisaient lointain dans son esprit. Il venait de la remarquer. Assise entre les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, Eilane Snake lui souriait ostensiblement, ses yeux paraissant décidés à ne pas descendre plus bas que sa cicatrice.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de coude à Ron pour la lui montrer, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé, faisant signe aux élèves un peu trop bavards de faire silence, tandis que McGonagall remmenait le choixpeau magique.  
-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard et…bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix enjouée, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant pétillants de joie.  
Instantanément, les assiettes se garnirent de mets succulents, les gobelets se remplirent de jus de citrouille et les jeunes sorciers poussèrent des exclamations d'allégresse.  
Ron, dont l'assiette était à présent occupée par deux énormes pommes de terre, se tourna vers Harry et Hermione qui ne touchaient pas à leur repas, trop affairés à observer la table des professeurs.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se servir un cuillerée de ragoût de bœuf.  
Hermione secoua dédaigneusement la tête.  
-Ca t'arrive de voir quelque chose !  
-Quoi ? répéta Ron.  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Eilane Snake est assise à la table des professeurs… ?  
Ron tourna la tête en direction de la table en question et fit une grimace de surprise.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
-Ca parait évident, non ?  
Ron regarda Hermione d'un air ahuri. Il ne semblait pas décidé à comprendre  
-Tu ne crois tout de même pas… commença Harry, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.  
-Bien sûr que si…Il n'y a qu'un seul professeur dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité, n'est- ce pas, et Lupin nous a affirmé qu'il n'enseignerait pas la défense contre les forces du mal cette année...donc…  
-Tu veux rire ? Ce serait elle notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Wahou ! On n'avait jamais eu une prof aussi jolie ! s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est une Vélane !  
Cette fois, Harry, lui aussi, se tourna vers elle.  
-Hermione, c'est impossible…Les Vélanes sont blondes ! affirma-t-il, incrédule.  
Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'Hermione avait raison ; Eilane Snake était bel et bien une Vélane.  
Le repas ne s'étira pas en longueur et Harry en passa la majeure partie à observer la table des professeurs.  
Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et reprit la parole.  
-Je sais, je sais, vous êtes sans doute tous très impatients de finir votre repas et de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives, mais je me dois de vous faire mon habituel et pompeux discours de début d'année…Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler, une fois encore, que la liste des objets prohibés n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière et que vous la trouverez placardée sur la porte de son bureau. Je dois vous dire également que la forêt est toujours interdite à tous les élèves, sans exception ! Je suis ensuite heureux d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs…et comme la galanterie l'oblige, je commencerais donc par notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Miss Eilane Snake.  
A l'entente de ces paroles, le visage de Lupin passa de son habituel teint pâle à une couleur oscillant vaguement entre le vert et le violet. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, ses yeux exorbités ne cessant de faire des aller-retour entre la jeune femme et le directeur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier leur annonce qu'il s'agissait d'une simple blague.  
A seulement quelques mètres de lui, une autre personne avait réagi étrangement à cette nouvelle. Hagrid, dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide au moment de l'annonce de Dumbledore, avait maladroitement renversé son immense verre dont le jus de citrouille se répandait lentement dans son assiette.  
A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, affichait un sourire des plus inquiétants.  
Dumbledore commença à frapper dans ses mains, suivi bientôt par les autres professeurs puis par la plupart des élèves.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un désagréable pincement au cœur, que jamais encore les Serpentards n'avaient été aussi enthousiastes d'accueillir un de leurs professeurs.  
Les applaudissements cessèrent enfin et Dumbledore reprit son discours là où il l'avait laissé.  
-Ensuite, nous allons à nouveau recevoir parmi nous le professeur Lupin.  
Plusieurs exclamations stupéfaites se firent entendre dans la grande salle.  
-Oui, je sais, il ne reste plus de poste à pourvoir, aussi vous demandez-vous sûrement quel rôle Remus Lupin va jouer exactement cette année… et bien il se trouve que l'an dernier, contre toute attente et surtout contre le règlement en vigueur, un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard ont choisi de suivre la voix de la raison et de monter une sorte de…club de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore s'étaient posé sur Harry. Il lui sourit amicalement, puis continua son explication.  
-J'ai pensé…ou plutôt, nous avons pensé, qu'il serait peut-être bon, aux vues des derniers évènements, que ce club perdure cette année…Et le professeur Lupin s'est lui-même proposé pour apporter son soutien à ceux qui voudraient y participer…Il travaillera bien sûr avec Miss Snake, qui, en tant que professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, se fera un plaisir de nous aider, mais aussi avec le créateur de ce club, Harry Potter.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds…Cette idée n'était même pas la sienne…C'était Hermione qui avait créé l'A.D. !  
-Bien entendu, je ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'on lui garde le même nom, ce club s'appellera donc « l'Armée de Dumbledore » ! rajouta le directeur de Poudlard, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
Tous les membres de l'A.D. se mirent à applaudir.  
Cette fois, Harry vit que non seulement les Serpentards ne frappaient pas dans leurs mains mais qu'ils l'observaient tous avec le même regard méprisant que Malefoy lui réservait habituellement.


	5. Le puit aux âmes

**Chapitre 5 : Le puits aux âmes**

Cette nuit-là, personne ne se coucha très tôt dans la tour de Gryffondor, la plupart des élèves étant bien trop excités par toutes les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore.  
Autant le retour de Lupin avait été applaudi à l'unanimité chez les Gryffondor, autant l'arrivée de Miss Snake les rendait plus que perplexes. Il n'était en effet pas bien difficile de deviner à quelle maison elle avait appartenu lors de ses études à Poudlard…Tout chez elle, à commencer par son simple nom de famille, semblait porter la marque de Serpentard.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient voyagé dans le Poudlard Express en sa compagnie, se faisaient à présent harasser de questions par leurs camarades, avides du moindre renseignement.  
Après avoir répondu trois fois à Colin Crivey qu'il ignorait d'où sortait ce mystérieux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se décida à se lever de son fauteuil pour monter se coucher. Ron s'étira en baillant bruyamment avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Hermione et d'accompagner Harry dans l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir.  
L'endroit était encore désert, les autres discutaient toujours dans la salle commune. Harry caressa amicalement la tête d'Edwige, dont la cage avait été posée sur sa table de chevet, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il s'apprêtait à enfiler son pyjama lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ron, qui s'était installé sur son propre matelas, avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Ron leva la tête. Il paraissait soucieux.  
-Ce n'est pas normal, hein ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ? demanda Harry, perplexe.  
-Que rien ne se soit encore passé !  
Pour une fois, Ron faisait preuve de bon sens. Ce n'était pas normal en effet… Harry avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose flottait dans l'air, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre sur eux à tout moment. Il secoua la tête, cela ne pouvait être que dû à son imagination !  
-Je ne sais pas ! grommela-t-il, tout en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait inlassablement les mêmes paroles :  
_Quelque chose se prépare…_

---

Tout se brouilla…  
L'obscurité envahissait les lieux. Harry tenta de tourner la tête mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il n'y avait pas assez de place. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits sourds, de l'autre côté, comme les sanglots d'une jeune femme au désarroi. Puis le silence s'installa confortablement, plus terrifiant que jamais. Il suffoquait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était en train de mourir !

---

Harry se sentit soudainement tomber de son lit dans un douloureux fracas. Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui avaient été réveillés par le bruit, le regardaient avec inquiétude.  
-Ce n'est rien. C'était juste…un cauchemar ! assura Harry.  
-Un simple cauchemar ? demanda Ron, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point les rêves de Harry pouvaient parfois s'avérer réels.  
-Je…je n'en sais rien…, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

---

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
-Super, le premier cours aujourd'hui, c'est soin aux créatures magiques ! On va pouvoir voir un peu Hagrid ! s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme en regardant son emploi du temps.  
-Oui mais regarde ce qu'on a ensuite…double cours de potion ! Et cette après-midi, double cours d'Histoire de la magie ! commenta Harry.  
Ron parcourut le reste de son emploi du temps en faisant une moue désespérée.  
-Dans ce cas, vivement demain ! Premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal à 8h avec le professeur Snake… !  
-Je ne suis pas certain d'être vraiment pressé de suivre ses cours ! En plus, ce sera avec les Serpentards ! répondit Harry, la mine déconfite.  
L'enthousiasme de Ron retomba au plus bas.  
-Bonjour Harry ! Ron ! Hermione !  
Hagrid, le regard joyeux et les bras chargés de produit contre les limaces, venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.  
-Vous m'accompagnez ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais nous pourrons discuter sur le chemin !  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient tous trois fini leurs œufs au bacon, se levèrent d'un bond tout en acquiesçant.  
Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du château lorsque Hagrid leur fit signe de s'arrêter.  
-Je vous demande deux minutes !  
Alors, il se dirigea un peu plus bas, vers le lac, là où Eilane Snake se trouvait. Debout sur la rive, elle observait la surface calme de l'eau qui scintillait sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches argentées, cette fois détachés, flottaient dans la légère brise matinale. Son visage semblait mélancolique et Harry aurait juré que ses yeux rougis avaient versé quelques larmes peu de temps auparavant. Sa main droite tenait fermement serré l'étrange pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou comme si celui-ci avait pu lui apporter une quelconque chaleur.  
Hagrid s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna et lui sourit rêveusement.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit le demi-géant.  
Eilane secoua affirmativement la tête, les yeux à nouveau rivés vers les miroitements de l'eau qui s'étendait par delà une fine brume vaporeuse.  
-C'est vraiment magnifique !…J'avais presque oublié…, murmura-t-elle d'un air absent.  
Hagrid tourna à son tour la tête vers le lac et contempla lui aussi les reflets dorés qui s'y étiraient.  
-C'est étrange de revenir ici…, continua la jeune femme.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Hagrid d'un ton faussement surpris.  
-Ca fait remonter…de vieux souvenirs ! Il faut croire que certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais vraiment , répondit Eilane Snake, un sourire mélancolique accroché aux lèvres, tout en faisant tourner machinalement son pendentif entre ses doigts.  
Hagrid lui rendit son sourire puis s'éloigna en direction de sa cabane, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons.  
-Vous la connaissez ? demanda Harry, effaré.  
-Euh…oui…  
La réponse de Hagrid n'aurait pu être plus évasive !  
-C'est une drôle d'idée qu'a eu Dumbledore de la faire venir ici ! rajouta-t-il aussitôt.  
-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'enquit Hermione.  
-Cette fille, c'est un véritable poison ! Rien ne peut arriver de bon là où elle se trouve !  
-Mais pourtant, Hagrid, vous sembliez vous comporter en ami avec elle, tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Ron.  
-Oh vous savez, c'est très compliqué ! répliqua le demi-géant, un peu plus froidement qu'à son habitude.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivirent jusqu'à sa cabane sans rajouter un mot de plus. Décidément, de plus en plus de mystères planaient autour de cette Eilane Snake !

---

-Le cours aura lieu par ici aujourd'hui !  
Hagrid leur montrait un minuscule chemin serpentant parmi les arbres de la forêt interdite. Jamais encore Harry ne l'avait emprunté mais il conservait des souvenirs cuisants de ses dernières excursions dans la forêt et il ne se sentait pas vraiment tenté par l'idée de risquer une fois de plus sa vie en y pénétrant.  
Au moins, cette année, le cours ne se déroulerait pas en compagnie des Serpentards, pensa-t-il pour se consoler. En effet, un changement notable avait été effectué puisque les Poufsouffle partageaient à présent leurs heures de soin aux créatures magiques.  
Les élèves et leur professeur s'engouffrèrent dans le chemin sinueux et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il se retrouvèrent toutefois bientôt au beau milieu d'une petite clairière.  
Un microscopique ruisseau y coulait, son eau clapotant par endroit sur les galets, et un puits en vieilles pierres blanches recouvertes de mousse venait agrémenter le paysage paisible.  
-C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Hermione, la main devant la bouche en signe de stupéfaction.  
Harry et Ron la regardaient, intrigués par sa réaction.  
-Ils parlent de cet endroit dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard », mais j'ignorais qu'il existait vraiment ! s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer ce que ce lieu a de si incroyable ? demande Ron avec mauvaise humeur.  
-C'est le puits aux âmes ! s'écria Hermione.  
-Quoi ? interrogèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.  
-Quand vous déciderez-vous _enfin_ à lire « l'Histoire de Poudlard » ? C'est l'une des plus vieilles légendes de l'école, au même titre que la Chambre des Secrets !  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard sinistre, mais Hermione continuait déjà son explication :  
-On raconte que ce puits aurait la faculté de raviver les âmes des morts durant la veillée d'Halloween et de leur permettre de se mélanger aux vivants, mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une… Quoi ?  
Harry s'était figé sur place. Un murmure terrifiant envahissait son esprit et rongeait petit à petit ses pensées.  
Sans signe préalable, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler atrocement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'effondra sur le sol humide et froid.  
Tout devenait à nouveau noir. Il ne voyait plus le ciel, pas même une quelconque étoile. Il était enfermé quelque part. Quelque chose brillait plus loin, dans l'obscurité, un étrange objet doré…Il tenta de s'étirer pour l'attraper, mais il lui était impossible de se mouvoir. Cet endroit le compressait, l'étouffait. Une odeur de terre mouillée parvenait à ses narines endolories par le manque d'oxygène. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, battre difficilement. Puis, soudain, au milieu de cette antre glaciale, le dernier battement retentit.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
-Harry ? Harry, est ce que tout va bien ?  
Hagrid se tenait debout devant lui et le regardait avec angoisse.  
Harry se releva lentement en se massant le front. La douleur de sa cicatrice avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée mais les murmures, eux, ne cessaient pas totalement. Il les entendait toujours, tels de lointains échos.  
-Hermione, accompagne-le à l'infirmerie ! ordonna Hagrid.  
-Non…non, je vais bien, essaya de rétorquer Harry, mais Hermione le traînait déjà par le bras en direction du château.  
Une fois l'orée de la forêt passée, Hermione ralentit un peu le pas et se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était marqué par une anxiété grandissante.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort ?  
-Je ne sais pas, expliqua Harry.  
Il lui raconta sa vision, puis son rêve de la nuit précédente. Etrangement, Hermione paraissait presque satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
-Peut-être qu'il est en train de mourir ! songea-t-elle à haute voix.  
-Non…Si c'était le cas, ma cicatrice me ferait mal continuellement, j'en suis persuadé ! répliqua Harry.  
-De toute façon, il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore !  
Harry acquiesça mais l'idée de devoir parler à Dumbledore ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça… Après tout, le directeur de Poudlard serait tout juste bon à lui conseiller de garder son calme, ou à lui annoncer l'existence d'une nouvelle terrible prophétie.  
Harry regarda amèrement Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés, lui tenant encore le bras. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'annoncer à ses amis le contenu de la prophétie de Trelawney. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur donner encore plus de raisons de s'inquiéter !


	6. Un cours atypique

**Chapitre 6 : Un cours atypique**

Certes avoir la meilleure élève de Poudlard comme amie offrait de nombreux avantages, comme celui de pouvoir toujours recopier ses notes méticuleuses, mais en cet instant, Harry aurait préféré cent fois se trouver avec Ron.  
Il n'était guère resté longtemps à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ayant jugé qu'il ne se portait pas assez mal pour manquer le cours de potion.  
Il marchait à présent dans les couloirs en direction des cachots où se trouvait la salle de classe du professeur Rogue et pour la cinquantième fois, Hermione lui conseillait d'aller parler de ses étranges cauchemars à Dumbledore.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, Hermione, je fais souvent des rêves bizarres, je ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore chaque fois que ça arrive ! protestait Harry.  
Arrivés devant la salle de classe, ils allèrent rejoindre Ron et tous trois s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée du bureau de Rogue.  
Drago Malefoy, qui assistait lui aussi au cours, se retourna vers Harry en lui lançant :  
-Alors Potter…On a de nouveau bobo à la tête ?  
Harry ignora Malefoy du mieux qu'il le put et sortit son livre de potion. Hermione, à côté de lui, continuait de lui donner des conseils.  
-Hermione, si tu continues, tu vas me déconcentrer, souffla Harry entre ses dents.  
-Mais il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore ! Harry, tu dois aller le voir ! C'est important !  
Harry soupira puis recopia les ingrédients que Rogue avait noté au tableau. Il commençait à mélanger la sauge avec le mucus de dragon lorsque le maître des potions s'avança vers leur table.  
Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu Rogue approcher, continuait de harceler Harry.  
-S'il te plait…promets-moi que tu vas aller voir Dumbledore…  
-Miss Granger, s'exclama Rogue d'une voix trop calme pour laisser présager quoi que ce soit de bon, j'exige de mes élèves une totale concentration. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire à Potter, vous êtes priée de le faire à la récréation.  
Hermione devint plus rouge que la poudre d'airelle qu'elle versait dans son chaudron mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprenait déjà la parole :  
-Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui le ferai !  
-20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et si je vous entends parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus, Miss Granger, ce sera 50 points !  
Hermione ne prononça plus un seul mot durant tout le reste du double cours de potion, mais dès son arrivée dans la salle de classe du professeur Binns, quelques heures plus tard, elle recommença aussitôt ses objections.  
-Hermione, si je te promets d'aller voir Dumbledore, tu arrêteras de m'ennuyer avec ça ?  
Harry savait que c'était une promesse en l'air, qu'il n'irait pas voir Dumbledore pour un simple rêve, mais cela suffit à faire taire une Hermione prise de cours et c'était bien tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant.  
Le cours de Binns, le seule professeur fantôme de Poudlard, n'avait pourtant rien de passionnant ! Au contraire, l'Histoire de la magie paraissait horriblement lassante et inintéressante avec lui comme professeur. Mais devoir supporter les propos d'Hermione durant ses cours n'en devenait que plus dur car, n'ayant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, Harry finissait toujours par culpabiliser !  
Comme il fallait s'en douter, Binns n'avait pas revu sa méthode de travail depuis l'année précédente et son cours fut tout aussi assommant que les autres. Après deux heures d'explications peu enthousiastes sur les batailles entre les sorciers et les vampires qui avaient eu lieu à la fin du XIXème siècle, la plupart des élèves, à moitié assoupis, se levèrent en baillant pour retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives.

---

Le soir, Harry regarda à nouveau son emploi du temps tout en caressant Salem qui s'était confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Non seulement son ambition de carrière ne lui avait pas permis d'échapper aux cours du professeur Rogue, mais en plus, il devait à présent suivre des cours de spécialité en potions, défense contre les force du mal et métamorphose.  
Il avait en effet eu toutes ses BUSE avec succès, sauf en divination, et même remporté la meilleure note de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui exaspérait profondément Hermione.  
Heureusement, les emplois du temps du premier trimestre ne prenaient pas en compte les spécialisations et ainsi, Harry échappait, pour le moment, aux cours intensifs de potions. En contrepartie, il devait encore supporter les prédictions douteuses de Trelawney pendant quelques mois…

---

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle sera mieux qu'Ombrage ! marmonnait Harry en se rendant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le lendemain matin.  
-Ca ne peut pas tellement être pire, n'est-ce pas ? objecta Hermione.  
-Au moins, elle n'est pas envoyée par le ministère ! rajouta Ron.  
Arrivés devant la salle de classe, tous trois s'arrêtèrent soudainement de marcher en poussant une exclamation de surprise.  
Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et discutait cordialement avec Eilane.  
Alors que Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sol, passait devant eux, il entendit le maître des potions souffler au professeur Snake :  
-Méfie-toi de Potter, sa réputation est totalement surfaite !  
-Merci Severus, répliqua froidement Eilane, mais je crois être assez grande pour savoir moi-même ce que je dois penser de mes élèves !  
Rogue tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction des cachots tandis qu'Eilane entrait dans la salle de classe où les élèves s'étaient déjà installés.  
-Bien ! Mon prédécesseur n'a pas jugé bon de me laisser une quelconque information sur ce que vous avez appris l'année dernière, et j'ai cru comprendre, par mes collègues, que Dolorès Ombrage n'était, de toute façon, pas vraiment une très bonne enseignante. Nous allons donc reprendre là où le professeur Maugrey s'était arrêté ! Je vois que vous avez vos manuels…  
Dans la classe tous les élèves s'étaient tus. Ils avaient passé toute une année à seulement lire les paragraphes abstraits de leur livre durant les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et chacun retenait son souffle, espérant qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec ce nouveau professeur.  
-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, reprit Miss Snake. Vous pouvez les ranger ! On n'apprend pas à se défendre dans un livre, n'est-ce pas ! Je doute que vous ayez le temps d'ouvrir quelque manuel que ce soit si jamais vous vous faisiez attaquer !  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. En fin de compte, ces cours seraient peut-être intéressants !  
-En fait, je vois que vous avez appris beaucoup de choses, continua la jeune femme en lisant une note posée sur son bureau, "reconnaître les différentes créatures magiques, savoir les approcher et s'en défendre, combattre les sortilèges impardonnables…" L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est que l'ennemi risque d'anticiper votre défense, du moins, s'il est assez puissant pour être capable de la…deviner !  
Le regard de Miss Snake croisa celui de Harry et, comme la première fois, dans le train, bien que moins intensément, sa cicatrice le brûla.  
-Certains sorciers sont capables de connaître vos pensées et de les utiliser à leur avantage, poursuivit Eilane. Cette pratique s'appelle la Légilimencie. L'apprentissage de ce pouvoir est difficile et il faut une certaine connaissance de la magie noire pour y arriver, aussi, peu de sorciers l'utilisent-ils. Toutefois, le plus connu n'est autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même !  
A l'entente de ce nom, un chuchotement terrifié s'éleva de la classe. Harry vit que même Drago Malefoy s'était recroquevillé sur son siège comme si ce simple nom allait lui infliger une terrible punition.  
Eilane, quant à elle, semblait presque s'amuser de la réaction de ses élèves.  
-C'est pourquoi nos premiers cours porteront sur l'art de protéger notre esprit. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment cette pratique s'appelle ?  
Hermione étira brusquement le bras, avant même la fin de la question et, à sa propre stupéfaction, Harry sentit sa main se lever également.  
-Mr Potter ?  
- l'Occlumencie ? répondit aussitôt Harry d'une voix faible.  
-Tout à fait, acquiesça Eilane avec un sourire satisfait. Nous allons donc commencer par un exercice de réflexion. Je vais poser sur chacun de vos pupitres une pierre verte. Cette pierre n'a pas de faculté magique en soit. Je vous demande simplement de l'observer attentivement, tout en vidant votre esprit. Vous ne devez plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Ensuite, je vous appellerai un par un à mon bureau et nous ferons une première tentative.  
Harry soupira. Des cours d'occlumencie, il avait déjà eu le loisir d'en suivre avec Rogue et il n'y voyait vraiment rien de passionnant !  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'à côté de lui, Hermione levait à nouveau la main.  
-Oui, Miss Granger ?  
Le professeur Snake, qui distribuait déjà les pierres, s'arrêta entre deux rangées de tables.  
-Si l'on doit pratiquer l'Occlumencie, c'est que vous allez utiliser la Légilimencie sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
-En effet, Miss Granger, répondit Eilane Snake, tout en recommençant à poser les galets sur les pupitres des élèves.  
-Mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait connaître la magie noire pour maîtriser la Légilimencie, objecta Hermione.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais connaître la magie noire ne veut pas dire l'utiliser…Il est parfois bon de connaître ce que l'on combat, ne croyez-vous pas, Miss Granger ?  
Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, regarda la pierre qu'Eilane Snake venait de déposer devant elle.  
-Allez-y… Et pas un bruit !  
Harry, les yeux rivés sur son propre galet, se força à vider son esprit, mais cela lui parut tout aussi difficile que lorsqu'il avait suivi les cours particuliers de Rogue.  
Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement à sa montre et le silence commençait à lui peser. Ne songer à rien lui était impossible, Sirius revenait toujours douloureusement dans ses pensées.  
Enfin, après un temps interminable, il entendit le professeur Snake appeler Crabbe à son bureau. Harry leva la tête et s'aperçut que tous les autres élèves gardaient leur yeux fixés sur le vert de leur pierre.  
-A trois, vous tenterez de m'empêcher de rentrer dans votre esprit, chuchota Miss Snake à l'attention de Crabbe.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et se maintint raide comme un bâton, attendant le moment fatidique où son cerveau devrait agir.  
-Un, deux, trois…  
Aussitôt, Crabbe plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour empêcher ses pensées de sortir de sa tête. Des plis de douleurs s'étaient formés sur son front et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
Harry était certain qu'Eilane avait réussi à entrer dans son esprit, pourtant, elle n'avait prononcé aucune formule et ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort de concentration.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Crabbe s'effondrait par terre, les yeux rougis de larmes.  
-C'est un début…, le consola le professeur Snake en l'aidant à se relever.  
Alors que Crabbe retournait s'asseoir, Eilane leva la tête vers ses élèves, s'apprêtant à appeler un nouveau nom. Harry reporta son attention sur sa pierre, mais pas assez rapidement.  
-Mr Potter ? Venez au bureau !  
Harry se leva et s'approcha du bureau du professeur Snake. Il entendait Malefoy ricaner derrière lui.  
-Vous avez déjà eu quelques cours d'Occlumencie ?  
Harry acquiesça.  
-Dans ce cas, je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien !  
En disant cela, Eilane avait détaché le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et l'avait posé sur son bureau. Pendant quelques instants, Harry crut voir la bille rouge du bijou scintiller faiblement, comme la flamme d'une bougie.  
-A trois ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
-Un…Deux…Trois…  
Comme durant les cours de Rogue, Harry vit défiler devant lui un certain nombre d'images de son passé : Dudley essayant de lui faire un croche-pied en haut des escaliers, Dudley, toujours, terrifié par le serpent évadé du zoo, Hermione pétrifiée à l'infirmerie, un voile maintenu entre deux piliers sur un socle de pierre, une bataille de sorciers dans cette même pièce, Sirius qui passait de l'autre côté du voile… _Non_, il ne voulait surtout pas revoir _ça_ ! Tout sauf _ça_ ! Soudain d'autres images vinrent à son esprit, des choses qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu : une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds argentés pleurant, recroquevillée sur un sol de pierre, dans une vaste salle aux teintes vertes. Harry connaissait cet endroit, il était certain d'y être déjà allé…  
-_Stop !  
_Aussitôt, les images cessèrent.  
-Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda Eilane Snake, le souffle court.  
Elle s'agrippa à son bureau comme pour se retenir, sa main effleurant maladroitement un objet argenté qui dégringola, roula durant quelques centimètres avant d'atterrir juste sous les pieds de Malefoy qui le ramassa.  
Drago regarda un instant l'objet qu'il tenait à présent au creux de sa main.  
-Vous avez été préfète en chef ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
-Rends-moi ça, Drago !  
-Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas, interrogea Malefoy avec impertinence.  
-L'insolence ne te mènera à rien, Drago…Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je m'énerve ?  
L'aura de puissance que Harry avait ressentie dans le train semblait à nouveau émaner de la jeune femme.  
Drago parut soudain perdre de sa superbe et tendit obligeamment l'insigne à Eilane.  
-Voila qui est mieux ! Et…Non, je n'ai jamais été préfète en chef…Cet insigne appartient…à un ami !  
-Je vois, s'exclama Drago en souriant.


	7. Symboles et présage

**Chapitre 7 : Symboles et Présages**

_« Les humains disent souvent que le passé n'est qu'un prologue, que nous devons le laisser derrière nous pour évoluer, qu'il nous faut toujours regarder en avant pour continuer de vivre… Mais nous autres pensons que le passé peut parfois aussi devenir l'avenir…_

_---_

_Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je suis arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; plus d'un mois que j'ai fait la connaissance du jeune et célèbre Harry Potter, dans le train qui nous menait à l'école des sorciers ; plus d'un mois, également, que nous attendons tous un quelconque événement qui ne semble pas décider à advenir. _

_---_

_Retourner à Poudlard a sans nul doute été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai dû faire de toute ma vie…Bien trop de douloureux souvenirs hantent encore ces lieux. Mais je devais revenir. Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, disait Dumbledore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Chacun de mes actes passés me menait ici…Chacun de mes gestes représentait un pas de plus vers l'enceinte du château. Ma destinée était de revenir au commencement de tout.  
__Il est angoissant de comprendre que nous ne sommes pas totalement maître de nos vies, mais c'est ainsi…Nos choix sont guidés par une force plus puissante que toutes les autres, et cette force s'appelle le Destin.  
__Alors l'amour, la haine, l'amitié, la souffrance et la joie nous paraissent superflus. Pourquoi devoir éprouver des émotions si le monde ne nous laisse pas de véritables choix ? Cependant, nous ressentons et c'est ce qui nous permet de rester en vie, car si ces sentiments disparaissaient de nous, nous ne serions plus que des coquilles vides, errant à travers les âges, attendant la délivrance de la mort…  
__Beaucoup de choses, pourtant, restent encore hors de contrôle…_

_---_

_J'ai découvert, lors de mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, que le jeune Harry Potter possédait en lui l'incroyable faculté de pénétrer dans les esprits sans avoir jamais appris les pratiques de Légilimencie. Je crains qu'il n'ait réussi ainsi à accéder à certains de mes souvenirs les plus intimes.  
__J'ignore s'il est conscient de ces pouvoirs grandissant en lui ! Et j'espère, pour notre salut à tous, que ce n'est pas le cas...Il n'est jamais bon de se savoir puissant…cela amènerait bien trop de questions auxquelles il n'est pas encore préparé et pour lesquelles je ne possède pas de réponses qui lui conviendraient.  
__Ses pouvoirs sont excessivement grands. Une immense aura magique enveloppe ce garçon…Peu de sorciers, à ce jour, possèdent une telle puissance. Bien assez, diraient certains, et au vu de l'Histoire de notre communauté, je ne pourrais que leur donner raison.  
__Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela me terrifie. Si jamais Voldemort amenait Harry à rejoindre ses rangs, alors nous serions perdus !  
__Je me surprends parfois à les comparer…Ils se ressemblent d'une manière troublante qui ne présage rien de bon. Dumbledore, lui aussi, s'est aperçu de ces similitudes, mais le directeur de Poudlard éprouve l'affection d'un père pour ce garçon et souhaite lui épargner toutes les souffrances qui l'attendent .  
__Je crois que c'est une erreur…Le couver ne fera que lui rendre la lourde tâche qui lui est attribuée plus difficile ensuite.  
Mais, pour le moment, d'autres problèmes plus pressants sont venus agrémenter le quotidien de Poudlard._

_---_

_Durant l'un des cours de divination du premier trimestre, Sibille Trelawney a, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, effectué une véritable prédiction.  
__D'après ses dires, un mystérieux anneau doré permettra au Seigneur des Ténèbres de devenir plus puissant encore qu'il ne l'est déjà. Elle affirme également que "l'enfant qui a été" reverrait de nouveau le jour… J'ignore la signification de cette phrase, mais elle me trouble profondément. _

_---_

_Le jeune Potter souffre de cauchemars assidus. Après trois nuits d'insomnies, il a enfin accepté sur les conseils d' Hermione Granger, de faire part de ses rêves à Dumbledore. Il prétend également entendre des voix mystérieuses aux abords du puits aux âmes, mais le professeur Binns s'évertue à expliquer que ce lieu ne détient aucun pouvoir particulier, qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une légende absurde. Après tout, peut-être est-il dans le vrai…peut-être Harry possède-t-il simplement une imagination débordante… mais je ne peux me résoudre à totalement accepter cette hypothèse. Les légendes s'avèrent bien souvent réelles dans le monde des sorciers. La Chambre des Secrets n'était-elle pas aussi considérée comme une légende ? Cependant, nous sommes nombreux maintenant, à connaître la dure réalité de son existence…_

_---_

_Ici les jours défilent avec un calme presque insolent.  
__Depuis ces derniers événements, le château semble trop paisible. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu des nouvelles fraîches de Londres…  
__Pendant que nous réglions nos petits problèmes internes à Poudlard, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, a été destitué de ses fonctions. Je me demande si nous devons nous en réjouir ou pas…l'avenir nous le dira sans doute.  
__Les Mangemorts et leur maître se font toujours aussi discrets. Pourtant, la guerre est imminente, nous le savons tous…J'aimerais croire que Voldemort reviendra à la raison avant la fin… Mais il s'agit là d'un rêve bien superflu, et c'est malheureusement tout ce qui me reste. Ne dit-on pas que la plus difficile des batailles est celle que l'on livre contre un ami ?_

_---_

_Nous sommes le 3 octobre de l'année 1996, et la terre semble soudainement s'être arrêtée de tourner.  
__Tout le monde ici s'en rend compte.  
__McGonagall pense qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un moment de calme avant la tempête et que celle-ci se fera bien plus violente que tout ce que nous n'avons jamais vécu … Je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'elle ait tort.  
__Le professeur Trelawney n'est plus ressortie de la tour de divination depuis sa dernière prédiction, elle semble croire que se cacher dans les hauteurs la protégera peut-être.  
__Severus est inquiet…Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est loin de se sentir rassuré…  
__Dumbledore, quant à lui, reste simplement Dumbledore, calme et énigmatique. Il ne parait pas effrayé. Il dit que le temps sera bientôt venu de livrer bataille et que nous avons fait le bon choix.  
Pourtant, le doute s'empare de nous un peu plus intensément à chaque seconde qui passe.  
__Notre avenir repose à présent sur les épaules fragiles d'un simple adolescent…et il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.  
__Et nous attendons tous…Nous retenons notre souffle…  
__Mais l'air, ces derniers jours, a soudainement changé…Les ombres s'abattent sur nous, je peux les sentir. Peut-être suis-je la seule ici à le pouvoir ?_

_---_

_Quelque chose approche… »_


	8. De souvenirs en souvenirs

**Chapitre 8 : De souvenirs en souvenirs**

-Tu ne te concentres pas, Drago !  
La voix remplie de reproches du professeur Snake fusa dans la salle de classe tandis qu'elle réprimandait, une fois de plus, Drago Malefoy qui tentait de mettre à profit son apprentissage de l'occlumencie.  
-Je fais de mon mieux, s'énerva-t-il, la mine revêche, piqué debout devant le tableau noir.  
-Non, c'est faux, répliqua la jeune femme de sa voix mélodieuse, tout en toisant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Ton esprit est un véritable livre ouvert ! Tu ne fais pas le moindre effort ! Une si grande fainéantise vis-à-vis des études n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy, Drago !  
-Ah oui ? s'exclama Hermione sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades. Et qu'est-ce qui est digne de sa famille…à part, jouer les sous-fifres de Voldemort ?  
Plusieurs Gryffondors se mirent à rire mais Drago, Crabbe et Goyle fixaient à présent Hermione du regard le plus noir dont ils étaient capables.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, sale sang-de-bourbe ! répliqua froidement l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds.  
-Un peu de calme, je vous prie ! s'exclama Eilane dans le brouhaha que la réplique de Drago venait d'engendrer. Drago, retourne à ta place, veux-tu !  
Cela faisait un mois et demi que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal consistaient à pratiquer l'occlumencie et très peu d'élèves avaient fait de réels progrès. A chaque fin de classe, ils passaient à tour de rôle au bureau du professeur Snake et devaient empêcher la jeune femme de s'introduire dans leurs pensées. Les résultats restaient minces mais Eilane semblait garder bon espoir. Toutefois, elle perdait parfois ses moyens face à Malefoy qui, de toute évidence, avait choisi de lui mener la vie dure.  
Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Drago et elle se connaissaient, et Harry avait fini par convenir qu'elle avait dû entretenir certaines relations avec les parents du Serpentard de par le passé. Néanmoins, son attitude avec Drago la rendait chaque jour un peu moins inquiétante. Malgré l'appartenance évidente à la maison Serpentard de la jeune femme, elle ne favorisait nullement le fils de Lucius et passait même beaucoup de temps à le blâmer pour ses incompétences.  
Les autres professeurs, eux aussi, paraissaient avoir abandonné leur méfiance vis-à-vis de Miss Snake. Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir Hagrid en grande conversation avec elle au bord du lac, et il était fréquent de la croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Remus Lupin avec qui elle semblait s'entendre plus que bien.  
-Harry ! A ton tour !  
Harry ne se fit pas prier… Il était non seulement le seul à avoir, depuis longtemps, réussi à bloquer son esprit, mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il arrivait vaguement à accéder à des pensées inconnues…sans doute celles de Miss Snake… et au vu des mystères qui enveloppaient toujours la jeune femme, il souhaitait plus que tout réussir à en découvrir davantage.  
Il se planta devant Eilane, là où quelques minutes auparavant se tenait Drago, et la fixa droit dans les yeux. La douleur, devenue habituelle, lui parcourut le front à l'endroit précis de sa cicatrice mais il n'y fit pas attention. Cela se produisait chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du professeur Snake et il avait fini par s'en accommoder.  
-A trois ? demanda la jeune femme, une once d'inquiétude perçant dans le bronze de ses pupilles.  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sa main droite fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique.  
-Un… Deux… Trois…  
Une fois de plus, Eilane ne prononça aucune formule, mais son esprit tentait déjà de sonder les pensées du garçon. Harry savait à présent comment l'en empêcher… Il s'agissait tout simplement de former une barrière mentale, rien de plus. Il visualisa un mur de défense et se força à faire le vide autour de lui. Alors petit à petit, il sentit l'esprit d'Eilane reculer, se faire moins puissant, faiblir, puis enfin se retirer, laissant un passage vers les pensées de la jeune femme, comme si le flot s'était inversé.  
Et les visions recommencèrent, comme à chaque fois depuis leur premier cours.  
Une enfant aux cheveux blonds argentés se tenait assise sur un tabouret, le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Les élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle l'observaient avec des airs ahuris. A l'une des tables, un garçon, plus grand que les autres, les cheveux noirs comme le jais, semblait la jauger du regard.  
Puis, la vision changea.  
La fille avait grandi. C'était à présent une jeune femme, très belle, et, malgré la couleur claire de ses cheveux, Harry reconnut Eilane Snake. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste salle aux lueurs vertes qui lui sembla à nouveau vaguement familière. Elle était effondrée sur le sol de dalle froide et pleurait à chaude larme. Elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard et une insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine. Harry s'aperçut alors avec horreur que ses mains et sa robe de sorcière étaient tachées de sang.  
A nouveau, les images se troublèrent et une troisième vision apparut.  
Eilane se tenait debout dans un endroit sombre, ses cheveux, totalement noirs, tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Au niveau du haut de son bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule, apparaissait un tatouage couleur ébène représentant un serpent dont le long corps muni d'écailles entourait totalement bras pour revenir se mordre la queue sur le devant.  
Elle baissa ses yeux de bronze, dont la froideur était proche de celle du métal, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans la pénombre permettant l'entrée d'une silhouette enveloppée de ténèbres.  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooon !  
Harry fut ramené brutalement à la réalité. Eilane Snake avait coupé le lien magique qui, pendant quelques instants, les avait reliés. Une douleur aiguë, presque insupportable, traversa le front de l'adolescent avec une telle soudaineté qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux.  
De son côté, Eilane agrippa fébrilement son pendentif qu'elle avait, cette fois, gardé autour du coup et se tourna face au tableau.  
-Tu peux aller t'asseoir Harry, lui dit-elle plusieurs secondes plus tard, tout en refaisant face aux élèves. Et j'aimerais te voir à la fin du cours, rajouta la jeune femme dont les yeux trahissaient à la fois la stupeur, l'effroi et l'admiration.  
Le reste du cours passa atrocement vite et lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Allait-elle le punir pour avoir accéder à ses pensées ?  
Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le bureau. Ron et Hermione le suivirent, bien décidés à ne pas laisser leur ami affronter seul ses problèmes.  
-J'aurais aimé voir Harry en privé, fit remarquer la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'elle vit que ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient prêts à partir, elle continua sans se soucier de leur présence.  
-Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure Harry ?  
-Je crois, professeur…  
-Et que crois-tu ? demanda Eilane.  
-Je crois que j'ai accédé à certaines de vos pensées, à certains de vos…souvenirs.  
Miss Snake hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite par la réponse que Harry venait de lui fournir.  
-Tu as un très grand potentiel, Harry, expliqua-t-elle. Peu de sorciers de ton âge seraient capables d'autant de choses ! Mais tu dois mieux contrôler certains de tes pouvoirs.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent d'émettre le moindre son et il la referma aussitôt.  
-Tu sais pratiquer la Légilimencie, poursuivit le professeur Snake. J'ignore comment, même si j'ai mon idée sur la question, mais tu l'as fait. Très peu de sorciers sont capables de pénétrer dans les pensées d'autrui…surtout lorsque la personne en face bloque son esprit comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui !  
-Professeur ?  
-Oui, Harry ?  
Harry réfléchit un instant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas poser une telle question, mais il avait besoin de certaines réponses.  
-Dans le dernier souvenir que j'ai vu…vous aviez une sorte de tatouage…qu'est ce que cela signifie ?  
Eilane le fixa dans les yeux avec tant d'intensité que Harry préféra baisser son regard.  
-Tu as déjà ton idée sur la question, fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un sourire grave.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
-Alors je n'ai rien à ajouter ! Tu peux t'en aller !  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais la voix de Miss Snake résonna à nouveau derrière eux.  
-Une dernière chose, Harry. Il est parfois bon d'avoir des gens à nos côtés pour nous épauler…et sache que les secrets ne mènent qu'à la discorde et à l'incompréhension…Tu devrais le leur dire !  
Harry la regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés. Et soudain, la voix du professeur Snake résonna dans sa tête sans que la jeune femme ne bouge une seule fois les lèvres.  
-L'avenir est insondable, Harry, même la plus précise des prédictions ne peut pas connaître tout de notre futur.

---

-Ils vont bientôt annoncer les candidats au poste de ministre de la magie, expliquait Parvati non loin de là où s'étaient assis Harry, Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner.  
-Et il paraît que Percy Weasley va se présenter ! ajouta Lavande Brown en lançant un regard en direction de Ron. J'espère franchement qu'il ne remportera pas ces élections !  
Ron tourna la tête et fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. La situation n'avait guère évolué entre Percy et le reste de sa famille. A dire vrai, les choses s'étaient même plutôt aggravées, si cela était possible. Percy ne revenait plus du tout au Terrier et les seules fois où ses parents entendaient parler de lui étaient lors de ses rares interviews données à « la gazette du sorcier » où il tenait des propos de plus en plus anti-moldus.  
Ginny s'installa en face de Ron et lui sourit.  
-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elles disent ! Percy est un crétin, mais il est le seul de la famille, n'est-ce pas !  
Ron esquissa un sourire déprimé et se concentra sur son assiette de gigot.  
-Prêts pour le premier rassemblement de l'A.D. ? demanda Hermione, rompant le silence.  
Il avait fallu plus d'un mois pour permettre aux professeurs d'organiser le club de défense contre les forces du mal et, pour la plus grande joie de la plupart des élèves, excepté les Serpentard bien sûr, la première séance allait enfin avoir lieu.  
Cette dernière pensée remonta un peu le moral de Ron qui se remit à manger de bon cœur tandis qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un regard amusé.

---

La nuit avait déjà enveloppé le château de son long manteau sombre lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande.  
Remus Lupin, accompagné par Eilane Snake, les attendait devant la porte.  
-Vous êtes les premiers ! annonça le professeur Lupin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, des élèves affluaient de toute part : des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, des Gryffondors et même quelques Serpentards arrivaient de leurs salles communes respectives.  
-Allons-y ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin, visiblement heureux que l'A.D. reçoive un tel succès.  
La salle sur demande avait peu changé depuis leur dernière réunion, pensa Harry : la pièce était agréable et vaste, remplie d'objets étranges, de coussins dépareillés et d'étagères pleines de livres.  
Les élèves se pressèrent à l'intérieur en poussant des exclamations étonnées : peu d'entre eux connaissaient l'existence de cet endroit.  
-Vu que les Détraqueurs ont à présent officiellement rejoint le parti de Lord Voldemort, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que nous retravaillions un peu nos patronus, déclara le professeur Lupin.  
Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent dans un murmure d'approbation.  
-Mais cette fois, vous ne vous entraînerez pas dans le vide, rajouta Eilane.  
-Vous n'avez quand même pas amené un vrai Détraqueur ici, demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.  
-Non, bien sûr que non…Mais il m'est facile de faire apparaître un faux Détraqueur grâce à ma magie !  
Hermione regarda le professeur Snake avec des yeux ronds.  
-Sortez vos baguettes et mettez-vous en cercle autour d'Eilane ! ordonna le professeur Lupin.  
Tous obéirent et dégainèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement.  
-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la jeune femme tandis que les élèves se plaçaient comme il leur avait été indiqué.  
Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer et une forme floue émana doucement d'elle. La forme prit petit à petit consistance pour devenir un immense Détraqueur enroulé dans sa cape noire.  
Plusieurs élèves firent un pas en arrière et commencèrent à se crisper sur leur baguette.  
-N'oubliez pas. Ce que le Détraqueur vous fait ressentir n'est pas réel, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, leur rappela Eilane Snake.  
Mais ce que Harry percevait dans sa tête possédait pourtant tous les accents de la vérité. Il entendit sa mère hurler, supplier Voldemort durant ses derniers instants de vie, puis une autre voix prit sa place, une voix de femme, froide et cruelle, la voix de celle qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, la voix de Bellatrix Lestranges, alors qu'elle provoquait Sirius durant son ultime duel. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry mais le moment de fléchir n'était pas venu. Voyant que ses camarades ne réagissaient pas, il avança d'un pas vers le Détraqueur, tenta de penser à son plus beau souvenir et récita la formule :  
-Spero Patronum !  
Mais au bout de sa baguette, seule quelques bouffées de fumées blanches s'échappèrent.  
Cette fois, Harry entendait plus distinctement : Sirius criant alors qu'il traversait le voile, le rire de Bellatrix résonnant dans la salle de la mort et l'atroce phrase de Lupin : "C'est fini pour lui". Harry sentit ses membres se glacer, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à créer un patronus assez puissant dans ses conditions. Il sentait petit à petit l'espoir quitter son coeur.  
-Spero Patronum, spero patronum, murmurait-il sans y croire, mais plus rien ne se produisait.  
Puis Eilane Snake se plaça entre le Détraqueur et lui, leva les mains vers le ciel et l'aura de magie que Harry ressentait parfois en sa présence se manifesta à nouveau.  
Un patronus apparut alors, sorti non pas d'une baguette mais des propres mains de Miss Snake. A la vue de l'animal, un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Harry…Un immense serpent blanc rampa en direction du Détraqueur. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel serpent. Harry l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines…il s'agissait de Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort. L'animal leva sa tête triangulaire aux crochets acérés et regarda de ses yeux rouges le Détraqueur qui recula d'un pas, puis s'évapora soudain comme un écran de fumée.  
Eilane fit un étrange signe de la main et le serpent géant revint à ses côtés. Elle lui caressa docilement la tête avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse également.  
Harry, trop faible pour tenir encore debout, s'effondra sur le sol.

---

Il faisait à nouveau très sombre. Harry tendit une main en avant mais ses doigts se heurtèrent à la terre froide et humide. Il suffoquait, mais cela ne servait à rien de se débattre. Il allait mourir, il le savait, cela était indéniable. Au dehors, il entendit une voix de femme, à la fois infiniment triste et extrêmement mélodieuse.  
-J'invoque les esprits du milieu qui gravitent entre la mort et la vie, prononça-t-elle dans un sanglot.  
-Que ce sacrifice permettent un jour la renaissance par le biais de l'Anneau, continua une voix froide et masculine.  
Puis les sons se dissipèrent et Harry n'entendit plus rien que les battements de son cœur. La peur l'enveloppa. Il voulait sortir, voir la lumière du jour. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la terre et commencèrent à gratter mais plus elles creusaient et plus l'air devenait irrespirable. Il abandonna finalement, comprenant qu'il était trop tard, attendant son heure arriver alors qu'il étouffait à petit feu.

---

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, Ron, Hermione, les professeurs Snake et Lupin, autour de son lit, l'observant avec inquiétude. En le voyant ouvrir un œil, Hermione soupira de soulagement.  
-Vous nous avez fait une énorme frayeur, Mr Potter, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en lui tendant un verre de potion revigorante.


	9. De l'autre côté

**Chapitre 9 : De l'autre côté**

_"La mort n'est rien  
Je suis simplement passé dans la pièce à côté.  
(…)  
La vie signifie ce qu'elle a toujours signifié.  
Elle reste ce qu'elle a toujours été.  
Le fil n'est pas coupé.  
Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta pensée,  
Simplement parce que je suis hors de ta vue ?  
Je t'attends. Je ne suis pas loin.  
Juste de l'autre côté du chemin.  
Tu vois, tout est bien."_

Charles Péguy  
d'après un texte de Saint Augustin

**---**

Harry resta toute une semaine à l'infirmerie. Son état paraissait stable, mais ses rêves chroniques préoccupaient Madame Pomfresh.  
Quant à son moral, jamais il ne lui avait semblé plus bas. Revivre la mort de Sirius par l'intermédiaire des Détraqueurs l'avait anéanti, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il subissait durant ses cauchemars…Il ressentait la terrifiante impression, chaque fois plus saisissante, qu'il allait périr, lui aussi.  
Ron et Hermione passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à son chevet, délaissant quelque peu leurs tâches de préfets. Le professeur Lupin, lui aussi, rendait de longues visites au jeune Gryffondor, apportant avec lui du chocolat par tablettes entières.  
Harry aurait aimé leur parler, leur exposer ses craintes, ses angoisses et ses peines, mais chaque fois qu'il sentait monter en lui le courage de le faire, Madame Pomfresh ordonnait à ses visiteurs de le laisser en paix. Pourtant, c'était dans ces moments de repos qu'il se sentait le plus vulnérable et le plus démuni face à son chagrin. Il savait au fond de lui que pendant des mois, il avait refusé d'admettre totalement la mort de son parrain…A présent qu'Halloween approchait, il se rendait bien compte que Sirius ne reviendrait pas. Des larmes brûlèrent ses yeux fatigués et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne se sentait plus la force de les retenir.  
Il possédait une terrible destinée : tuer ou être tué et celui dont il avait le plus besoin n'était plus là pour le réconforter et lui apporter ses précieux conseils. Maintenant, sur qui pourrait-il s'appuyer ?. Il lui fallait parler à ses amis, Miss Snake avait au moins raison sur ce point là !

---

Enfin, le jour arriva où il put s'adresser aisément à eux sans être dérangé. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait en effet à soigner Neville et Drago qui occupaient deux autres lits de l'infirmerie.  
Harry n'avait pas tout saisi de l'incident, mais il semblait que Drago ait attaqué Neville qui s'était défendu à coup de puissants contre-sorts. Le résultat offrait un spectacle des plus pitoyables.  
-Il faut que je vous parle, s'exclama soudain Harry tout en observant les cheveux de Drago, dressés sur sa tête, d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de brûler.  
Ron, Hermione et le professeur Lupin se rapprochèrent un peu du lit où Harry se trouvait allongé.  
-Il y a certaines choses que je ne vous ai pas dites, commença-t-il. L'année dernière, juste après la disparition de Sirius, Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau…  
Et il leur raconta tout : son désarroi face au calme du directeur de Poudlard, la longue tirade que lui avait faite Dumbledore, et surtout, le contenu de la fameuse prophétie.  
Une fois le récit terminé, personne ne prononça un mot. Hermione plaquait ses mains devant ses lèvres en signe de stupéfaction, le professeur Lupin semblait soudainement trouver le sol de l'infirmerie très attractif et Ron gardait la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson tiré hors de l'eau.  
-J'aurais aimé que Sirius soit là…Il m'aurait dit quoi faire ! fit remarquer Harry pour couper court à ce lourd silence.  
-Tu souffres beaucoup de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur Lupin.  
Harry voulut répondre mais sa gorge se noua et il ne put que hocher la tête avec chagrin.  
-Je voudrais tant le revoir…rien qu'une dernière fois !  
Remus Lupin baissa ses yeux remplis de peine.  
-Il y a un moyen, murmura-t-il, le regard toujours rivé vers le sol.  
Harry l'observa, dubitatif. Il avait durant ses derniers jours à Poudlard, l'année précédente, recherché toutes les solutions possibles pour contacter Sirius et aucune n'avait fonctionné.  
-Lequel ? interrogea-t-il, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir perçant dans le timbre de sa voix.  
Lupin ne répondit pas, mais deux jours plus tard, alors que Harry sortait enfin de l'infirmerie, il lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

---

-Je refuse ! rétorquait Eilane Snake dont la voix résonnait derrière la porte.  
Harry frappa et le professeur Lupin l'invita à rentrer dans le bureau.  
C'était un endroit exigu, juxtaposé à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où s'entremêlaient toutes sortes de livres et d'objets étranges. Une agréable odeur de vieux grenier se dégageait de la pièce et deux fauteuils aux allures miteuses trônaient devant une vieille table en bois de chêne. Harry se sentait en sécurité en ce lieu qui lui rappelait beaucoup le Terrier.  
Lupin se tenait debout, accoudé au mur tandis qu'Eilane faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.  
En voyant Harry entrer, elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
-Excusez-moi, marmonna l'adolescent.  
Miss Snake lui sourit puis se retourna vers le professeur Lupin.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Nous savons tous les deux que tu en es certainement capable…Maintenant, acceptes-tu de nous aider, ou pas ? C'est aussi simple que ça ! rétorqua Lupin, la voix amplifiée par la colère.  
-Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu me demandes ? s'emporta Eilane, qui avait recommencé à marcher de long en large dans la salle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin ! Tu veux utiliser des pouvoirs qui te dépassent !  
La peur se lisait dans les yeux clairs de la jeune femme. Jamais encore Harry ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil.  
-Je te demande un service…Je sais très bien ce que cela te coûte, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! la supplia le professeur Lupin.  
Eilane le regarda un instant, puis tourna la tête vers Harry.  
-D'accord, murmura-t-elle, résignée, tout en fermant les yeux. Je le ferai…  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea alors Harry qui n'avait pas osé prendre la parole auparavant.  
-D'un moyen de revoir Sirius. Tu as déjà entendu parler du puits aux âmes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons l'utiliser pour communiquer avec ton parrain.  
Harry observa un moment le professeur Lupin, les yeux écarquillés, puis se tourna vers Eilane Snake.  
-Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire dans tout ça? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.  
Depuis sa dernière vision, Harry n'accordait plus qu'une confiance très limitée à son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…Elle portait en elle un lourd secret et ce qu'il avait commencé à percer ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
-J'ignore si le pouvoir de ce puits n'est qu'une légende ou non, mais il faut une immense magie pour activer les portes entre les mondes, commenta Eilane sur le ton de la conversation.  
-Oh oui…Je vois…la vôtre, c'est bien ça ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.  
Eilane acquiesça mais le jeune Gryffondor reprenait déjà la parole sur un ton de défi.  
-Et pourrait-on savoir d'où vous viennent ces si fabuleux pouvoirs ?  
-Harry… ! commença Lupin tout en lançant un regard noir à l'adolescent.  
-Laisse-le Remus… Il est en droit de poser la question ! Tu te méfies de moi, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
-Et tu as sans doute tes raisons… Mais en l'occurrence, je ne souhaite que t'aider !  
Harry regarda hargneusement Eilane Snake. Il restait persuadé que cette femme lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas découvrir, mais son désir de revoir Sirius l'emporta sur sa raison et il accepta son aide. Après tout, si le professeur Lupin lui faisait confiance, elle ne devait pas être si dangereuse.

---

Harry endura la dernière semaine d'octobre avec plus de mal encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Etrangement, l'idée de revoir Sirius ne l'aidait en rien à supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue et les quolibets de Drago Malefoy qui ne perdait pas une seconde pour s'en prendre aux membres de l'A.D. En revanche, cela lui avait permis d'échapper à ses sinistres cauchemars dont il se passait sans aucuns regrets.  
La légende disait que le puits aux âmes ne permettait aux morts de revenir sur terre que lors de la veillée d'Halloween, aussi les professeurs Lupin et Snake avaient-ils décidés d'un commun accord de pratiquer le rituel précisément le 31 octobre à minuit.  
Ce soir-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid qui devait ensuite les guider dans la forêt interdite. A leur grande stupéfaction, ils aperçurent Neville, Ginny et Luna qui attendaient déjà à côté du demi-géant.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron.  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup revoir Sirius…, expliqua Ginny, tout en tentant d'empêcher Salem de sauter de ses bras.  
-Je ne le connaissais pas, mais nous étions là quand ça s'est passé…, commenta Luna, l'air rêveur.  
-Nous sommes venus te soutenir Harry ! ajouta Neville.  
Harry leur sourit. Il n'aurait su comment l'exprimer mais les voir réunis avec lui le rassura un peu sur ce qui risquait de se produire, car même s'il pouvait un instant revoir Sirius, ce serait sans doute pour mieux le reperdre ensuite et cette idée lui était insupportable…  
-Allons-y ! annonça Hagrid, et tous les sept pénétrèrent dans la forêt.  
Il faisait encore tiède pour la saison. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient tout juste à tomber, recouvrant le chemin d'un doux tapis végétal. La nuit et un dense brouillard enveloppaient les lieux et sans la baguette d' Hermione qu'elle avait allumée à l'aide d'une formule magique, ils se seraient retrouvés plongés dans l'obscurité. Jamais encore Harry n'avait remarqué à quel point la forêt interdite pouvait être silencieuse et cela produisit en lui une inquiétude grandissante. Il pressa le pas, imité par ses camarades et déboucha bientôt sur la petite clairière où Remus Lupin attendait, assis près du ruisseau, sa baguette allumée.  
A nouveau, Harry entendit les murmures d'une complainte mais il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et ceux-ci s'éloignèrent, sans toutefois totalement disparaître de son esprit.  
-Eilane ne va pas tarder ! assura le professeur Lupin.  
Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, Miss Snake apparaissait à l'orée du bois.  
Elle portait pour l'occasion un robe bleue sombre qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches argentées, flottaient derrière elle et ses pieds nus effleuraient le sol dans un bruissement gracieux. Elle paraissait enveloppée par la brume tel un manteau de fumée mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, il sembla à Harry que le brouillard se dissipait autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la lumière des baguettes d' Hermione et Lupin, il avait totalement disparu.  
Durant un instant, personne n'osa ni parler, ni même bouger et seul les miaulement indignés du chat de Ginny résonnèrent dans la clairière. Puis Harry se tourna vers Hagrid et le professeur Lupin et remarqua que tous deux observaient Eilane dans une attitude béate. La jeune femme prit alors la parole.  
-Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit…Si vous êtes toujours sûrs de vous, nous devons commencer !  
Elle leur demanda ensuite de se placer en cercle autour du puits et de faire silence. Tous obéirent et Ginny dû lâcher Salem pour le faire taire. Le chat se coucha en boule à ses pieds et se mit à ronronner. Quelques instant plus tard, Harry entendait de nouveau plus distinctement le murmure continuel qu'il percevait toujours à proximité du puits.  
Eilane s'approcha elle aussi du monument et leva les mains au ciel.  
-Que les voies qui séparent le monde des morts de celui des vivants soient en cet instant ouvertes…Que nos âmes soient à nouveau réunies…Que ma volonté soit réalisée.  
La voix de la jeune femme, dont les tonalités mélodieuses s'étaient échappées, avait pris un ton froid et grave. Une aura de puissance inimaginable émana à nouveau d'elle tandis que la bille rouge de son pendentif se mettait à briller dans les ténèbres. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler mais l'excitation de revoir Sirius atténua la douleur.  
Soudain, l'air se fit plus dense, presque palpable. La brume s'évadait du puits comme d'un volcan et s'éparpillait sur le sol, si bien que Harry ne voyait plus ni l'herbe, ni les feuilles roussies, tombées des arbres.  
Salem, apeuré par l'étrange phénomène, grogna de mécontentement.  
-J'invoque l'esprit de Sirius Black…Par delà l'âme et le corps, entends mon appel.  
Eilane baissa les bras. La brume s'élevait à présent au-dessus du puits et prenait doucement la forme d'un être humain. Lentement, le visage se dessina et apparurent les traits légèrement émacié de Sirius.  
Harry sentit son cœur battre atrocement fort dans sa poitrine et des larmes chaudes montèrent à ses yeux.  
Sirius, sous sa forme vaporeuse, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
-Ne sois pas triste, Harry !  
Le jeune Gryffondor se frotta les paupières et lui rendit son sourire.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois plus que je ne veille pas sur toi ! rajouta Sirius.  
-Mais je me sens si perdu ! commenta Harry. Il y a une prophétie et…  
-Je suis au courant pour la prophétie…  
-Comment ? demanda Hermione.  
-Là où je me trouve, les choses sont différentes… Le passé, le présent et l'avenir deviennent indistincts, nous avons ainsi une vision globale de l'histoire de l'univers ! expliqua Sirius.  
-Alors…tu sais ce qui va se passer ? interrogea avidement Harry.  
Un instant, il crut voir dans le regard de son parrain une intense détresse mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt.  
-En partie, oui…Mais je ne peux interférer sur le futur…  
-Donc, vous ne pouvez rien nous dire ?  
Hermione paraissait déçue.  
-Malheureusement pas grand-chose… Voila tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous apprendre : le monde tourne…il en a toujours été ainsi…quels que soient nos actes, l'histoire se répète inlassablement…Vous vous apprêtez tous à vivre les heures les plus sombres de votre vie…Ce qui doit arriver adviendra, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher…  
-Ca ne nous aide pas vraiment ! fit remarquer Lupin.  
-Et j'en suis désolé !... Tu n'aurais pas du lui demander de me contacter, rajouta Sirius en se tournant vers Eilane, qui paraissait épuisée par l'effort que lui demandait le fait de maintenir le lien avec l'au-delà.  
-Nous n'avions pas tellement d'autre choix, commenta-t-elle.  
-Peut-être… mais la magie noire est dangereuse, surtout si c'est toi qui l'utilise ! fit remarquer Sirius.  
-Je suis prudente ! se défendit Eilane.  
-Mais tu ne fais pas appel qu'à tes propres pouvoirs en ce moment…  
Harry ne comprit pas ce que les paroles de son parrain signifiaient mais la douleur de sa cicatrice s'intensifia légèrement.  
-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps…, dit alors Sirius.  
-Non…, s'écria Harry, mais déjà la brume semblait se troubler.  
-Je ne serai jamais très loin, Harry…  
L'adolescent sentit à nouveau les larmes perler sur ses joues.  
-Te reverrai-je ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
-Un jour nous nous retrouverons, oui…Mais ce moment n'est pas encore venu…Pour l'instant, tu dois apprendre à vivre par toi-même… Prends soin de toi…  
La voix de Sirius se fit lointaine et les dernières volutes de fumée se dissipèrent.  
Remus Lupin eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Eilane, éreintée, qui s'écroulait sur le sol.  
Harry sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice s'envoler tandis que les murmures revenaient douloureusement à ses oreilles. Mais il ne les écoutait plus, il ne les entendait même plus. Sirius était vraiment parti, cette fois…Il s'assit sur le rebord du puits, le regard vide. Ses amis, debout à ses côtés, n'osaient dire un mot. Même le chat de Ginny, habituellement si bavard, ne faisait plus un bruit.  
Mais Harry fut bientôt sorti de sa torpeur. Un cri strident, provenant du château, déchira soudain la nuit. Tous se redressèrent d'un bond et partirent à toute vitesse, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, en direction de l'école.  
Alors, Harry l'entendit plus distinctement…Le murmure qu'il avait refusé d'écouter quelques instants plus tôt s'intensifiait dans sa tête. Une voix étrange, inhumaine, répétait inlassablement les mêmes paroles :

"_ça a commencé"_


	10. L'intrusion

**Chapitre 10 : L'intrusion**

Harry courait à toute vitesse, sentant son point de côté s'amplifier à chaque enjambée, tandis que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quelque chose de grave arrivait, à l'instant même, dans l'enceinte de l'école… Ce qu'ils attendaient tous, depuis des mois, venait très certainement de se produire. Mais qu'attendaient-ils au juste ? Harry n'aurait su le dire exactement.  
Il se sentait exténué et terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter un nouveau danger, mais plus il approchait du château, plus sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément et il vint à son esprit bouleversé que ce qu'ils combattraient bientôt n'avait peut-être rien de nouveau, bien au contraire.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le hall désert et silencieux. Tout Poudlard dormait profondément depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Peut-être avaient-ils rêvé ?  
Soudain, un second cri retentit et Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Ce hurlement semblait si désespéré, si vidé de toute joie, qu'il commençait à avoir réellement peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.  
-D'après vous, ça venait d'où ? demanda timidement Neville.  
Harry se tourna vers ses amis mais aucun ne répondit.  
Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, serrait son chat contre sa poitrine tout en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, Luna fixait le sol en rêvassant comme elle savait si bien le faire, Ron, complètement paniqué, semblait figé sur place et Hermione, songeuse, sa baguette à la main, essayait d'écouter le moindre son qui parvenait à son oreille.  
Quant aux professeurs, ils ne paraissaient guère plus rassurés que leurs élèves. Hagrid affichait une mine terrifiée tandis que Lupin, inquiet, soutenait Eilane qui se remettait lentement de ses efforts précédents pour avoir invoqué l'esprit de Sirius. Pourtant, le regard de la jeune femme s'avérait plus calme que ceux de ses compagnons. Harry distinguait dans ses yeux une étrange lueur glaciale qui fit passer un effroyable frisson dans son dos. Les cheveux d'Eilane, eux aussi, avaient changé, très peu de mèches argentées y apparaissaient encore.  
A nouveau, un silence pesant, oppressant, envahissait les lieux. Harry scruta les alentours. Tout était calme…trop calme à vrai dire, comme si Poudlard avait soudain sombré dans une bulle hermétique. Il repoussa cette pensée effrayante de son esprit et tenta de réfléchir… S'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, ils devaient se séparer, ils iraient plus vite ainsi. Peu enchanté par cette idée, il décida tout de même de la soumettre au groupe. Mais au moment même où il allait prendre la parole, il fut interrompu par Eilane :  
-Par ici ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix étrangement paisible.  
Elle s'était dégagée des bras de Lupin et montrait du doigt l'escalier principal qui menait aux étages. Harry, suspicieux, se tourna vers elle et laissa échapper un murmure de stupéfaction. Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, oscillant entre le vert et le rouge, et se perdaient dans le vide comme s'ils ne voyaient plus rien. La bille de son pendentif brillait de plus belle tandis qu'elle commençait déjà à avancer, oubliant la fatigue qui, quelques instants plus tôt, lui permettait à peine de marcher.  
Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais le professeur Lupin lui fit signe de se taire.  
-Elle est en transe ? demanda Luna, commençant tout juste à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
-Non, je ne crois pas…, fit remarquer le professeur Lupin. J'aurais préféré !  
Son regard croisa celui de Hagrid et leurs visages devinrent plus sombres encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
-Il faut donner l'alerte ! s'écria alors le demi-géant, tout en s'éloignant en courant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Non, Rubeus, non ! s'exclama Lupin.  
Hagrid s'arrêta net, à plusieurs mètres devant eux.  
-Mais…  
-Ce serait trop dangereux, mieux vaut rester ensemble, expliqua Remus Lupin.  
-Attendez !...Si nous avons entendu le cri depuis dehors, alors tout le château devrait être réveillé, non ? demanda soudain Hermione.  
-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, fit remarquer Lupin tout en montrant Eilane qui arrivait aux dernières marches de l'escalier principal. Nous devons la suivre.  
-Et se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? C'est de la folie !  
Hagrid regardait Remus, médusé, comme si celui-ci venait de lui demander de sauter d'un avion sans magie ni parachute.  
-On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Lupin. Vous venez avec moi ou non ?

Se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait, les six adolescents suivirent Remus Lupin, prenant toutefois bien soin de rester derrière lui en cas de danger. Hagrid soupira et leur emboîta le pas.  
Arrivée en haut de l'escalier principal, Ginny déposa Salem sur le sol tout en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête.  
-Reste-là ! murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement chevrotante.  
Le chat émit un miaulement inquiet et regarda avec tristesse le groupe s'éloigner.  
Ils grimpèrent ensuite un second escalier, puis un autre et se retrouvèrent finalement au début d'un grand couloir aéré par de nombreux courants d'air.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! murmura Harry, tout en frottant son front qui devenait atrocement douloureux. Vous savez où on est ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, assura Hermione. Vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !  
Ron, angoissé, se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard qui signifiait « et alors ? ».  
-Donc vers l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, expliqua Harry.  
En discutant, il n'avait pas remarqué que Lupin et Eilane s'étaient arrêtés et il heurta son ancien professeur de plein fouet.  
-Aouch !  
-Chut ! fit Lupin tout en montrant le couloir qui s'étendait encore longuement devant eux.  
Harry examina attentivement les lieux et s'aperçut qu'une forme sombre, ressemblant affreusement à un corps humain, gisait, inerte, sur le sol.  
Lupin accourut auprès de la personne étendue, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et tenta de sentir son pouls. Eilane, à nouveau consciente, se baissa à son tour.  
Remus Lupin leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, la mine défaite, et secoua négativement la tête.  
-Hannah Abbot ! s'exclama Neville, horrifié, en apercevant enfin le visage livide de la jeune fille.  
Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient encore refléter la peur panique qui l'avait saisie avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir.  
-Qu…Quoi…, gémit Ginny, les yeux pleins de larmes…Si même Poudlard n'est plus sûr, alors qu'allons-nous faire ?  
Personne ne répondit.  
-Comment est-elle morte ? demanda finalement Harry avec une grimace, sa cicatrice lui infligeant soudain une souffrance quasiment insupportable.  
Lupin baissa la tête vers le cadavre de Hannah.  
-Peut-être…  
-Il est ici ! l'interrompit Eilane, la mine défaite, coupant court au désarroi de ses compagnons.  
-Qui ? demanda Harry, mais à la vue de la douleur aiguë qui traversait son front, il craignait de déjà connaître l'identité de l'intrus.  
Eilane ne répondit pas, ses yeux se perdaient dans l'obscurité vers la partie du couloir inexplorée.  
Harry réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, attendait, tapi dans l'ombre, à seulement une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura d'une voix toute aussi tremblante que sa main.  
-Lumos !  
Un mince filet de lumière éclaira faiblement le couloir, mais l'intrus réussit à rester caché.  
Eilane se releva doucement et commença à avancer en direction de la zone d'ombre que la baguette de Harry ne pouvait illuminer.  
-EILANE ! NON ! cria Lupin, mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas.  
Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des ténèbres. Harry s'avança légèrement afin que la lumière de sa baguette parvienne un peu plus loin. Il lui sembla que son front allait se fendre en deux tant la douleur de sa cicatrice devenait intense.  
Devant Eilane, à seulement deux ou trois mètres d'elle, Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort, les observait calmement de ses yeux rouge sang.  
-Restez derrière moi ! ordonna Eilane à ses compagnons, les yeux rivés sur l'animal.  
-Ce n'est qu'un serpent, fit remarquer Luna, le ton toujours désinvolte.  
-Non…, rétorqua Lupin, c'est Lui !  
Harry comprit soudain pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait si douloureusement et souhaita avidement se trouver n'importe où sauf à cet endroit.  
-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! s'écria Eilane à l'attention de Nagini.  
Le serpent tourna sa tête triangulaire vers elle et Harry sut avec certitude qu'il la comprenait. Eilane parlait le fourchelang, tout comme lui-même, et tout comme Lord Voldemort.  
Nagini rampa lentement sur le sol de pierre en direction de Miss Snake. Les yeux couleur bronze de la jeune femme croisèrent les prunelles rouges du serpent et ils restèrent là, durant plusieurs minutes, apparemment sans rien faire, Eilane soutenant le regard de Nagini. Mais à y réfléchir, Harry s'aperçut que les yeux qu'il voyait n'appartenaient certainement pas au serpent, il s'agissait véritablement de ceux de Voldemort. Il avait tout simplement pris possession du serpent, comme il savait si bien le faire !  
Puis brusquement, Nagini tourna la tête vers Harry et ses camarades.  
-Non…Ils sont sous ma protection ! s'exclama Eilane, toujours en fourchelang.  
Mais le serpent avançait déjà en direction des adolescents. Eilane ferma les yeux et murmura, presque dans un souffle :  
-Flamae !  
Un cercle de feu s'embrasa, gardant prisonnier en son sein Nagini et la jeune femme.  
-EILANE ! cria Remus, mais il était impossible de lui porter secours.  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Tom…Va-t-en , ordonna Eilane dans la langue des serpents.  
En dehors du cercle, Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny regardaient leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec des yeux ronds.  
-Elle sait parler fourchelang ! commenta Luna.  
Hagrid et Lupin, en revanche, ne paraissaient pas surpris.  
-Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, la gorge nouée, tandis qu'Eilane tentait toujours de repousser Nagini.  
Hagrid acquiesça tristement.  
-Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores à son sujet !  
-Lesquelles ? interrogea Harry, sentant son avidité de réponse atténuer légèrement sa peur et sa souffrance.  
-Elle te l'expliquera…Quand elle sera prête, intervint Lupin.  
A l'intérieur du cercle, Eilane ne parlait plus, elle se contentait à nouveau de regarder Nagini dans les yeux et Harry se demanda si elle ne communiquait pas avec Voldemort par la pensée comme elle l'avait fait une fois avec lui-même. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle savait que Harry comprenait le fourchelang et ne voulait pas qu'il entende certaines révélations…  
Après plusieurs longues minutes qui parurent des heures à Harry, Eilane baissa finalement le regard et Nagini se volatilisa sous les yeux ébahis des adolescents. La douleur de Harry disparut également.  
Enfin, les flammes s'évaporèrent, tandis qu'Eilane, les yeux baignés de larmes, s'effondrait, inanimée, sur le sol.  
Alors que Lupin accourait auprès d'elle et tentait de la ranimer, Harry remarqua un reflet brillant à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.  
Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, s'avança là où avait disparu Nagini et se baissa pour examiner l'objet.  
Il s'agissait d'un anneau doré, finement gravé. Harry le ramassa et s'aperçut que l'anneau réchauffait légèrement sa main. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et revint vers Eilane.


	11. L'anneau de pouvoir

**Chapitre 11 : L'anneau de pouvoir**

Les jours qui suivirent la terrible soirée d'Halloween furent marqués par le deuil et le désarroi. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi les habitants du château n'avaient pas entendu Hannah crier, ni comment le serpent de Voldemort avait réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard.  
Les plus étranges rumeurs couraient parmi les élèves. Certains racontaient qu'un traître avait permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, d'autres disaient que Dumbledore se faisait trop vieux et commençait à perdre ses pouvoirs destinés à repousser les assauts de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.  
La seule chose que l'on savait avec certitude était qu'après le départ de Nagini, Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, était parti chercher Dumbledore et McGonagall qui dormaient tous deux paisiblement, ignorant totalement le drame qui se jouait à quelques étages seulement de leurs quartiers.  
Les deux professeurs, affolés, avaient alors suivi Hagrid dans le méandre des couloirs de l'école et découvert le corps à jamais figé de Hannah Abbot. Tandis que Remus Lupin leur faisait un récit détaillé des évènements, tout Poudlard s'était réveillé et les élèves avaient afflué de toute part, poussant des exclamations d'effroi et des cris déchirés à la vue du cadavre. Le château s'était alors trouvé plongé dans l'incompréhension et la douleur aussi profondément que deux années auparavant, lorsque Harry avait ramené le corps de Cédric Diggory de sa confrontation avec Voldemort.  
Les repas se faisaient depuis dans un silence poignant. Les élèves présents lors de l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient reporté les faits à leurs camarades du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Eilane séjournait à l'infirmerie où elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Son état inquiétait Lupin qui passait beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle. Pendant l'absence de la jeune femme, il assurait à nouveau les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tout en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait avant la prochaine pleine lune.  
Si tous les élèves semblaient perturbés par la mort de Hannah et l'intrusion de Voldemort, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que ressentait Harry.  
Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait peu et son humeur devenait chaque jour un peu plus morose.  
Lorsque la jeune sorcière le lui fit remarquer, il se contenta de hausser les épaules sans dire un mot. Cela aussi alarmait Hermione : Harry ne parlait presque plus à ses amis et passait des heures, seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

---

-Oh non !  
Hermione laissa tomber sa tranche de pain fraîchement beurrée dans son bol de chocolat chaud, répandant ainsi le liquide du récipient sur la table en bois où elle prenait son petit déjeuner.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron, les yeux encore endormis.  
La jeune fille lui tendit "la gazette du sorcier" qu'un hibou lui avait livrée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Sur la première page s'étalait une immense photo de Percy qui lançait des regards méfiants autour de lui, tandis que le titre de l'article annonçait : "les attaques de Mangemorts font passer inaperçue l'élection de Percy Weasley en tant que ministre de la magie"  
Ron avala de travers le morceau de bacon qu'il mâchonnait et manqua de s'étouffer.  
-C'est une blague ?  
Hermione secoua la tête, ouvrit le journal en grand et commença à lire :

"_Les Mangemorts ont enfin commencé à agir au grand jour. Les partisans de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom auraient, entre autre, attaqué plusieurs familles de Moldus durant les dernières semaines. Malheureusement, les Moldus ne connaissant rien du monde de la magie, nous ignorons s'il s'agit là de rumeurs infondées ou d'informations alarmantes.  
En revanche, nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude qu'ils sont bien responsables de la funeste altercation survenue à la banque Gringotts, avant-hier soir, où un sorcier du nom de Travis Grotas , né de parents moldus, a malencontreusement trouvé la mort. La Marque des Ténèbres est en effet apparu dans le ciel, peu de temps après l'incident, juste au dessus de l'édifice.  
Percy Weasley, que vous avez récemment élu ministre de la magie, a refusé tout commentaire mais les rumeurs vont bon train à son sujet. Apparemment, certaines personnes de son entourage proche le soupçonneraient de ne pas totalement désapprouver les actes barbares des serviteurs de Vous Savez Qui_."

Le visage de Ron avait pris une couleur verdâtre repoussante.  
-Percy a beau être parfois un crétin, il n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à suivre les idées stupides des Mangemorts ? s'indigna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?  
-mmh ? murmura Harry, sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête de sa tasse de thé, encore pleine, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée.  
Ginny, qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la Grande salle, se précipita sur eux.  
-Vous avez lu ça? demanda-t-elle, accablée et furieuse.  
Cela faisait une semaine à présent que Hannah avait été retrouvée morte dans le couloir du deuxième étage et ses camarades regardèrent Ginny comme si elle venait d'interrompre une veillée funèbre.  
Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent tandis que Harry gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa boisson brûlante.  
-Hey Harry, ça va ? interrogea Ginny avec inquiétude. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave si on ne joue pas aujourd'hui…ça sera pour la prochaine fois, et tu verras, on leur en mettra plein la vue !  
Ce matin-là aurait dû, en effet, marquer le commencement de la saison de Quidditch, mais en raison des circonstances, les professeurs avaient préféré annuler le match qui devait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard.  
Tandis qu'Harry ne répondait toujours pas, Ron et Seamus s'écartèrent pour laisser une place à Ginny sur leur banc.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Dean en ce moment ? la questionna Hermione avec étonnement.  
Ginny devint plus rouge que ses cheveux flamboyants.  
-Je dois le rejoindre plus tard, il avait du travail en retard ! bredouilla-t-elle, s'empourprant encore davantage. Vous croyez qu'ils ont raison ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le journal qu'Hermione lisait toujours.  
-A propos de quoi ?  
Neville venait de se joindre à la conversation et Ginny lui fit un bref résumé de l'article.  
-Je n'en sais rien, admit Ron. On sait que Percy est devenu complètement cinglé depuis qu'il travaille au ministère… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'avancement, alors…  
-Tu ne penses quand même pas que ton frère pourrait passer du côté de Voldemort ? s'indigna Hermione.  
-Ben, après tout, vu les dernières lettres qu'il nous a envoyées, ça ne serait pas si étonnant que ça ! fit remarquer Ginny, déprimée. Mais si jamais c'est vrai, alors on est réellement fichu…Vous vous rendez compte, un ministre de la magie, partisan de Vous Savez Qui ? En tout cas, je me demande qui a bien pu voter pour lui !  
-Ma mère !  
Les Gryffondors, tellement plongés dans leur conversation, ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que Drago Malefoy les écoutait, à quelques mètres de leur table.  
-Quoi ?  
-Et oui, Granger, il y a au moins un Weasley de potable dans cette famille d'imbéciles ! répondit la voix traînante du Serpentard.  
-Mais dis-moi, Malefoy, c'est étrange que ton père n'ait pas voté également pour Percy, dans ce cas…Oh, mais j'oubliais, lorsqu'on s'échappe d'Azkaban, il vaut mieux se faire discret ! lança Hermione avec hargne.  
Drago serra les poings et partit rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, tout en maugréant après la jeune sorcière.  
-Narcissa Malefoy qui vote pour Percy…C'est plutôt mauvais signe, non ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.  
-mmh, grogna Harry pour la seconde fois.

---

-Professeur Lupin, je peux vous parler ? s'enquit Hermione.  
Le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal venait tout juste de se terminer et les autres élèves désertaient déjà la classe.  
-Oui bien sûr !  
Hermione posa son sac chargé de livres, attendit que le dernier adolescent soit sorti et reprit la parole.  
-Je crois que Harry va mal !  
-Je sais ! admit Lupin. Mais ça lui passera !  
-Vous en êtes certain ?  
-Savoir que Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr que nous le pensions nous a tous perturbés, et Harry, dont le destin se trouve intimement lié à celui de Voldemort, s'est sans doute senti plus atteint encore par cette nouvelle que nous autres ! expliqua Lupin.  
Hermione le regarda un moment tout en réfléchissant.  
-Il est bizarre depuis ! Il a…changé !  
-Ce que je me demande, c'est comment il serait maintenant si Voldemort n'avait pas été repoussé ! Nous avons eu de la chance qu'Eilane ait été là ! fit remarquer Remus.  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Pas de changement ! répondit le professeur avec tristesse. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il s'agit d'un coma incurable par la magie…Il faudrait un miracle ! Mais, je ne perds pas espoir ! S'il y a bien une personne qui peut se sortir d'une telle situation, c'est Eilane !  
Hermione reprit son sac et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Lupin.  
-Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait remarqué l'intrusion de Voldemort à Poudlard ?  
Remus regarda la jeune sorcière.  
-Très honnêtement, je l'ignore…Je suppose que Voldemort a lancé un sort pour que les habitants du château ne remarquent rien…Mais comme nous nous trouvions à l'extérieur, nous n'avons pas dû être affectés ! Ce que je me demande, c'est ce que faisait Hannah dans le couloir du deuxième étage !

---

Harry pénétra dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, encore désert. Tous ses camarades discutaient de choses et d'autres dans la salle commune. Il s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux du baldaquin et sortit de sa poche l'anneau qu'il avait ramassé une semaine plus tôt dans le couloir du deuxième étage, vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
L'objet brilla au contact de la lumière et Harry perçut distinctement les murmures qui envahissaient d'habitude son esprit à l'approche du puits aux âmes.  
Il se sentait anormalement fatigué et ne supportait plus la compagnie de ses camarades qui commençaient à l'exaspérer.  
Il était facile pour eux de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, mais pour lui, rien ne tournait plus rond ! Si l'esprit de Voldemort, porté par le corps de son serpent, Nagini, avait réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard, il pouvait sans nul doute recommencer… Harry risquait gros dans cette histoire. Après tout, ne devait-il pas tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou être tué par celui-ci ? Et personne ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier !  
Même Dumbledore ne lui avait adressé aucune parole de réconfort !  
Tout en réfléchissant, il faisait machinalement tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts sans se rendre compte que le métal de celui-ci chauffait de plus en plus.  
Ils étaient tous à côté de la plaque ! Tous, sans exception ! Ils se fichaient bien de savoir qu'un pauvre garçon de seize ans souffrait de sa destinée funèbre…Personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui !  
-Si ! Moi ! murmura une voix inhumaine dans sa tête, répondant à ses pensées.  
-Qui a parlé ? demanda Harry tout en scrutant les alentours.  
Personne ne répondit, mais bientôt la voix reprit la parole, baissant encore le ton jusqu'à devenir à peine audible.  
-Personne ne parle…Personne ne se soucie de toi…à part moi !  
-Qui êtes vous ? interrogea Harry, effrayé.  
-L'important n'est pas _qui je suis_…Mais qui _tu_ es ! Ne me réponds pas à voix haute…Il te suffira de penser… et j'entendrai…  
-Très bien, alors _qui suis-je_ ? pensa Harry, agacé.  
-Personne ! répondit la voix avec sadisme. Tu n'es que l'objet de leurs desseins !  
Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer.  
-Non, c'est faux ! hurla-t-il mentalement.  
-C'est vrai !… Et tu ne le sais que trop bien !  
Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de l'adolescent.  
-Veux-tu devenir quelqu'un ? demanda la voix d'un ton mauvais.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je pourrais accomplir tes désirs ! continua le murmure. Je pourrais faire de toi…_quelqu'un_ !  
Harry releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux.  
-Oui !...Oui, je le veux ! assura-t-il par la pensée.  
-Dans ce cas…Mets l'anneau ! lui ordonna la voix.  
Harry obéit sans réfléchir et enfila le bijou à son majeur. A l'instant même, l'anneau devint brûlant et la cicatrice du Gryffondor fut traversée d'un spasme insoutenable qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Puis l'anneau s'effaça de son doigt comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
-_Qu'il en soit ainsi_ ! murmura la voix cruellement amusée.


	12. Rêves et retrouvailles

**Chapitre 12 : Rêves et Retrouvailles**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le souvenir de sa mésaventure de la veille au soir restait très vague dans son esprit. Il se rappelait tout au plus avoir entendu quelques murmures, mais rien d'autre ne lui revint en mémoire.  
Toutefois, une fraction de secondes plus tard, la voix inhumaine s'exprimait à nouveau dans sa tête. D'abord surpris, il l'écouta finalement avec respect comme une conscience aux accents de vérité.  
-Enfin réveillé ? demanda froidement le murmure à son oreille.  
Harry secoua affirmativement la tête tout en se demandant si les voix intérieures possédaient une quelconque faculté visuelle.  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas ?  
-On est dimanche ! répliqua mentalement Harry avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Lève-toi ! ordonna fermement la voix.  
Harry bailla ostensiblement, tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, s'enroulant dans les couvertures, avant de se décider enfin à obéir.  
La journée promettait d'être belle. L'automne avait bruni les feuilles des arbres mais un soleil radieux pénétrait par les fenêtres de la tour et baignait le dortoir dans une atmosphère estivale.  
-Tu me portes en toi à présent…T'engages-tu à faire ce que j'exige de ta personne ?  
La voix se faisait intransigeante mais Harry ne sourcilla pas. Il lui semblait que ses sens s'étaient développés durant la nuit et que son âme, elle-même, subissait d'indéniables changements.  
-Pourquoi pas ! fut tout ce que le murmure reçut comme réponse.

---

Harry dévala l'escalier de la tour et déboucha sur la salle commune des Gryffondors où Hermione et Ginny discutaient, tout en s'amusant avec Pattenrond et Salem.  
Lorsqu'elles le virent entrer, elles interrompirent leurs conversations et le regardèrent avancer.  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? s'emporta Harry, furibond.  
-Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? demanda Ginny.  
Hermione, quant à elle, contemplait le garçon comme si celui-ci venait de proférer les pires insanités.  
-J'ai juste envie que vous me laissiez tranquille ! répliqua froidement Harry.  
-On s'inquiète seulement pour toi ! fit remarquer Hermione.  
-Et bien vous n'avez qu'à vous inquiéter discrètement ! cracha Harry comme un venin.  
Il sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Hermione et Ginny plongées dans une profonde incompréhension.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
Elles secouèrent la tête et leur attention fut bien vite accaparée à nouveau par les deux chats qui s'amusaient ensemble.

---

-Mr Potter, un peu de calme, je vous prie, nous sommes dans une infirmerie, ici ! maugréa Madame Pomfresh avant de retourner s'occuper de l'un de ses patients.  
Harry venait, en effet, de faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce et marchait d'un pas assuré en direction de Remus Lupin, assis au chevet d'Eilane. L'adolescent, nerveux, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son professeur qui se leva d'un bond en voyant le visage furieux qui lui faisait face.  
-Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? interrogea sèchement Harry.  
-Nous l'ignorons ! expliqua Lupin.  
Harry parut désappointé mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et recommença à râler.  
-Je veux qu'elle se réveille ! Elle a des réponses à me donner !  
Il hurla si fort que les murs de l'infirmerie tremblèrent. Madame Pomfresh le regarda avec désapprobation et Harry comprit qu'il était temps de se calmer.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme étendue. Même ainsi, Eilane semblait toujours extrêmement belle, dotée d'une grâce trop parfaite pour appartenir à une simple humaine.  
Ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient, en une nuit, perdu leurs dernières mèches argentées, encadraient son visage angélique et s'éparpillaient le long de ses épaules, recouvertes par le fin tissu de sa robe bleue.  
Harry s'aperçut que la main droite de la jeune femme était restée crispée sur son pendentif et l'agrippait fermement comme si celui-ci avait pu réchauffer sa peau à présent glacée.  
Il se tourna vers Lupin, s'apprêtant à le lui faire remarquer mais il s'aperçut que les yeux de son professeur brillaient de larmes refoulées et il ravala sa colère avec difficulté.  
-Qui est-elle, professeur ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée par une rage contenue.  
Lupin l'observa un moment sans répondre, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les paroles qu'il lui apporta n'offrirent pas à Harry les renseignements escomptés.  
-Je ne peux rien dire…Si les choses étaient différentes…  
-J'espère qu'elle va mourir ! Ainsi aurons-nous peut-être enfin des réponses ! gronda Harry, furieux, tout en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Lupin le laissa quitter la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ne comprenant pas la réaction démesurée du garçon.

---

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi, Harry déversant sa hargne sur chaque personne qu'il croisait. Neville, Justin, Ron et même Drago en avaient fait les frais et lorsque le soleil se coucha ce soir-là, ses camarades l'évitaient par n'importe quel moyen.  
Comme la veille, Harry grimpa le premier les marches de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondors. Arrivé dans la pièce, il donna un coup de pied à la corbeille à papier posée à côté de la porte, mais celle-ci était plus solide qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il sentit une douleur cuisante envahir ses orteils. Il s'assit sur son lit, refoulant les larmes de mécontentement qui montaient à ses yeux.  
-Oublie-les !  
-Quoi ?  
Harry avait presque effacé de son esprit que la voix l'accompagnait à présent partout et l'entente de ce timbre inhumain le fit sursauter.  
-Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à eux… Oublie-les tous !  
-Mais ils sont mes amis ! rétorqua Harry.  
-Non…Ils ne sont rien ! répondit la voix dont les échos résonnèrent dans la tête du Gryffondor.  
Au même instant, Ron entra dans le dortoir et lança un regard surpris à Harry.  
-Tu as l'intention de m'envoyer balader ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
Harry se préparait à répondre une réplique cinglante, mais sa nouvelle conscience s'interposa et interrompit ses pulsions :  
-Reste courtois !  
-Pourquoi ? interrogea mentalement Harry tandis que Ron le regardait avec insistance.  
-Aussi insignifiants qu'ils soient, ils pourraient devenir utiles…Garde-les de ton côté !  
Le message ne s'avérait pas très clair mais Harry savait que ce serait tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de la part de la voix, aussi décida-t-il d'obtempérer.  
-Non…Je…Désolé de m'être comporté si bêtement ! s'excusa-t-il auprès de son ami.  
-Pas grave, marmonna Ron tout en enfilant son pyjama.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux s'étaient couchés.  
-Alors…tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant ? interrogea Ron.  
Harry voulut répondre, mais sa fureur ne s'était toujours pas évanouie et il jugea préférable de feindre la fatigue plutôt que d'affronter une longue discussion plus qu'ennuyeuse avec son camarade.  
-Je suis épuisé ! On devrait dormir, rétorqua-t-il à l'attention de Ron qui acquiesça, un peu déçu.  
Harry se tourna dans son lit afin que son camarade ne puisse plus voir son visage et garda longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir.  
Lorsqu'il s'endormit réellement, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées après l'arrivée des autres occupants du dortoir.

---

Harry se trouvait dans une salle aux proportions exceptionnelles, dont les effigies des colossales statues de pierre, aux allures reptiliennes, avaient un arrière goût de déjà vu.  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, une jeune femme lui tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux d'ébène brillant à la lueur des torches accrochées au mur.  
Une robe noire, légèrement transparente, laissait deviner ses formes parfaites et dénudait ses bras d'un blanc laiteux. Harry reconnut le tatouage en forme de serpent et sut qu'il s'agissait d'Eilane Snake.  
Il ressentit une étrange joie, comme s'il venait de retrouver une ancienne amie et ses jambes avancèrent en direction de la jeune femme sans qu'il le leur ait ordonné.  
Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol, mais Eilane ne se retourna pas.  
-Je savais que tu viendrais !  
Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il sentit ses lèvres bouger et des mots sortirent de sa bouche.  
-Comme toujours !  
Harry frémit. La voix calme, glaciale et sadique qui venait de parler à sa place ne lui appartenait pas. Il lui semblait la connaître, comme un souvenir lointain et douloureux enfoui dans la noirceur de son âme.  
-Tu ne te retournes pas, Eily ? s'entendit-il demander.  
Eilane haussa les épaules  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
-Parce que je te le demande ! rétorqua Harry, doucereusement, tout en agrippant fermement le bras de la jeune femme et en l'amenant face à lui.  
Eilane leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et Harry prit conscience qu'il devait être plus grand que d'habitude.  
Puis la jeune femme scruta la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Où sommes-nous ? murmura-t-elle, se retournant vers Harry.  
-A toi de me le dire ! C'est ton rêve, pas le mien , répliqua malgré lui le jeune homme.  
Eilane réfléchit tout en balayant des yeux la vaste salle puis son regard s'éclaira enfin.  
-La Chambre des Secrets !  
-Perspicace…Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle doit apparaître dans tes souvenirs !  
-C'était il y a longtemps, fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
Harry se sentit sourire.  
-Et pourquoi ce visage ? demanda Eilane dans un souffle tout en l'observant attentivement.  
Une fois encore, Harry ne déchiffra pas la raison d'une telle question, mais il s'entendit à nouveau lui répondre avec cette voix glaciale  
-C'est ainsi que tu m'as aimé… n'est-ce pas ?  
Eilane rougit légèrement et se rapprocha du jeune homme qui la serra plus fermement contre lui.  
-Même si ce n'est plus vraiment moi, rajouta-t-il, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.  
-Tu te trompes… Tu n'as pas autant changer que tu voudrais le faire croire…  
-TAIS-TOI ! ordonna Harry, sentant une fureur démesurée monter en lui.  
Eilane ne broncha pas et il se calma aussitôt.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, enivré par les arômes sucrés de sa peau douce comme du velours, ses baisers se firent plus fougueux. Et alors que leurs bouches se joignaient enfin dans une étreinte ardente, Harry sentit monter en lui une vague de désir incontrôlée.  
Ses mains, encouragées par cette nouvelle soif de plaisir, entreprirent de parcourir le corps convoité de la jeune femme.  
-On ne devrait pas…, murmura-t-elle, tout en tentant vainement de s'éloigner de l'homme, lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent finalement.  
-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Eily… Un simple rêve ! Quel mal peut-il y avoir là-dedans ?  
Eilane ne répondit pas. Elle le désirait, Harry le savait, il pouvait le sentir. Du moins, celui par qui Harry voyait la scène le pouvait…  
Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il laissa sa main droite descendre le long de son ventre et, voyant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompait pas, commença à remonter sa robe de son autre main.  
Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau délicate d'Eilane, un frisson la parcourut et il comprit qu'il pouvait aisément aller plus loin. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et tandis que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient, il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur de pierre le plus proche.  
Ses doigts s'aventurèrent alors lentement dans l'intimité de la jeune femme qui se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir.  
Le regard de Harry restait toujours plongé dans celui d'Eilane, où il lisait, avec une facilité grandissante, le consentement qu'elle n'osait exprimer à voix haute.  
Transportée par ses émotions, elle déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du jeune homme qui l'attrapa brusquement et remonta ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Eilane hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit pénétrer brusquement en elle, avant de s'abandonner totalement à lui.  
Harry était certain, qu'en cet instant, elle l'aurait laissé faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et rien que la voir ainsi devenait jouissif, pensa-t-il, malgré lui, avec un amusement sadique.  
Eilane se laissait facilement dominer et il appréciait beaucoup cela.  
Les cris de plaisir de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent au fur à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses va et viens et se répercutaient en écho sur les parois de la Chambre des Secrets.  
Il empoigna sauvagement ses longs cheveux noirs tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, laissant leurs langues se rejoindre dans de bouillantes caresses.  
Puis, enfin, Harry sentit monter en lui les apogées du plaisir et la jouissance les délivra de cette accolade bestiale.  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Eilane, après s'être éloignée du jeune homme, tout en reprenant lentement ses esprits.  
-Pour ton âme !  
La jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
-Elle flotte, en ce moment même, dans l'abîme infini séparant la vie et la mort, tu es en consciente ?  
Eilane acquiesça sans comprendre.  
-Je suis ici car tu dois faire un choix, Eily…  
-Quel choix ?  
Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de Harry se fit atrocement froid et anormalement aigu.  
-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! répondit-il avec amusement.  
-Je ne peux pas…Ils sont mes amis…ma…ma famille…  
-Alors, tu mourras !  
-C'est injuste…, soupira la jeune femme.  
-Le monde est ainsi fait. Leur destin est tracé, quelle que soit la voie que tu choisiras…Qu'en est-il du tien ?  
Eilane regarda intensément l'homme qui lui faisait face, comme si elle avait pu lire au plus profond de lui-même, avant de reprendre la parole.  
-D'accord…A une condition !  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter tes simagrées de Vélane ? s'emporta le jeune homme.  
-Je pense que j'ai des arguments pour…Je veux juste…je veux que tu épargnes Lupin !  
-Attendrissant ! s'exclama Harry froidement. Nous verrons !  
Et alors qu'Eilane s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il continua :  
-Tu es à moi, Eily, tu m'appartiens ! N'oublie jamais cela !  
-Je n'oublie pas, Tom, répondit Eilane, tout en baissant les yeux.

---

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les sens encore émoustillés par ce rêve étrange, la sueur dégoulinant de son front d'où provenait une douleur à lui donner la nausée.  
A plusieurs étages de là, dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh, Eilane ouvrait également les yeux et sortait du coma.


	13. Ce qui aurait du rester cacher

**Chapitre 13 : Ce qui aurait dû rester caché**

-Harry ? Oh ! Harry, ça va ? s'affola Ron, les paupières encore mi-closes, tout en rejetant ses couverture au pied du lit, la tête relevée pour mieux voir son ami.  
Harry, qui supportait difficilement les nausées survenues après son réveil, prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas vomir. La douleur de sa cicatrice disparaissait doucement, mais pas l'appréhension qu'il ressentait et qui lui semblait à présent bien pire que la plus terrible des souffrances.  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? interrogea Ron, sa peau déjà très blanche pâlissant encore sous l'effet de l'angoisse.  
Harry hocha la tête tout en faisant signe à Ron de patienter un instant.  
Il essayait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit perturbé.  
Il venait de rêver…  
Oui, un simple rêve…  
Non… Il ne s'agissait pas que de ça…  
Tout était très confus dans sa mémoire.  
Il s'efforça de faire le vide autour de lui pour permettre aux souvenirs du songe de remonter à la surface, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à repousser une violation de son esprit lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Il revoyait des images, d'abord totalement floues, puis de plus en plus nettes : les murs de la chambre des secrets, Eilane Snake dans sa robe noire, ses yeux clairs qui l'observaient…  
Mais non, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait, pas Harry Potter ! Non… elle regardait Lord Voldemort.  
Harry se concentra d'avantage. Cette fois, il se souvenait de certaines bribes de l'étrange discussion à laquelle il avait participé bien malgré lui. Eilane et Voldemort se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils étaient proches…plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient dû… Et Eilane avait passé un marché avec lui, elle avait accepté de faire quelque chose pour lui…en échange de sa survie.  
Puis, comme s'il avait soudain réintégré le rêve, il perçut à nouveau l'odeur fruitée des longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme, la douceur de sa peau, la tiédeur de ses lèvres, le goût suave de ses baisers, et sentit monter en lui une excitation contenue, mais bien réelle.  
Harry se rendit alors compte que Ron l'observait toujours, assit dans son lit, à seulement quelques mètres, et une gêne désagréable s'empara de lui.  
_« Tu as vu par les yeux d'un autre, mais tu as ressenti ce qu'il ressentait…Tu as aimé faire ce qu'il faisait…Tu y as pris du plaisir… »  
_Les mots de la Voix résonnèrent dans sa tête et faisaient monter en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.  
C'était vrai…Il avait éprouvé, durant ce rêve, certaines sensations qui lui étaient encore inconnues, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à raconter à Ron que sa première expérience sexuelle s'était déroulée dans un songe, et qui plus est, par l'intermédiaire du corps de Voldemort. Tout cela semblait déjà largement assez dérangeant comme ça, sans avoir en plus à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre !  
-Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe , demanda Ron, qui s'impatientait.  
Neville, Dean et Seamus s'étaient réveillés, eux aussi, et observaient la scène avec inquiétude.  
-Viens ! ordonna Harry à l'attention de son ami et tous deux sautèrent de leurs lits, enfilèrent une robe de chambre et descendirent dans la salle commune, baignée par la lumière bleuté du clair de lune.  
-J'ai fait un rêve…  
-Quoi, c'est tout ? s'exclama Ron, soulagé, mais furieux d'avoir été réveillé à cause d'un simple songe.  
-Non, ce n'est pas tout ! l'interrompit Harry. Il y avait Miss Snake dans ce rêve…Et… et Voldemort !  
Ron trembla à l'entente de ce nom mais Harry fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et continua son récit.  
-Ils se connaissent, Ron…Ils se connaissent même très bien !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, portant un intérêt soudain aux dalles claires de la salle commune.  
Ses joues avaient rougi, mais dans la pénombre, Ron ne s'en aperçut pas.  
_« Tu as aimé l'avoir à ta merci…La sentir consentante dans tes bras… La brusquerie de tes actes»  
_Harry n'arrivait plus à discerner la Voix de ses pensées, tout se mêlait étrangement dans son esprit.  
-Je crois… je crois qu'ils sont…heu…ensemble ! répondit-il enfin.  
-Comment ça ensemble ? interrogea Ron.  
Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait la signification des paroles de Harry.  
-Ah…  
-Ron, il faut prévenir quelqu'un…Cette femme… Elle prépare quelque chose…  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
Une lanterne à la main, Hermione descendait l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle, apercevant Harry et Ron, en pyjamas, plongés dans une grande discussion, alors que tout le monde dormait encore.  
Hermione posa sa lampe sur une table et regarda ses deux amis d'un air soupçonneux. Harry jugea préférable de tout lui raconter, bien que la lumière de la lanterne ne lui permit plus de cacher sa gêne à présent bien visible.  
-On va chercher Dumbledore ? Ou McGonagall ? interrogea Ron.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
-Non, pas au beau milieu de la nuit…Et puis, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur Miss Snake… Harry, va prendre ta cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir. Ron et moi, nous t'attendons ici ! J'ai une idée !  
Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis l'adolescent obtempéra et partit chercher la cape, soigneusement rangée dans sa valise.

---

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les trois compères traversaient les couloirs du château, emmitouflés dans l'invisibilité de la cape magique.  
-Par ici ! murmura Hermione en leur indiquant un passage sur leur gauche.  
Harry et Ron se demandèrent où elle comptait les emmener avec une telle détermination, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa poser la question, de peur de se faire repérer par Rusard ou Miss Teigne.  
Enfin, après avoir déambulé sur trois étages différents, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux grandes portes de bois brut au-dessus desquelles une inscription avait été gravée dans la roche :

_Amis, vous qui cherchez à apprendre, vous êtes les bienvenus_

-La bibliothèque ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va à la bibliothèque ? s'empressa de demander Ron.  
Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, brandit sa baguette magique et prononça la formule.  
-Alohomora !  
Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un sinistre grincement et les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans ce lieu de savoir.  
Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Hermione les entraîna au fond d'une rangée de livres poussiéreux.  
Là, elle ôta la cape d'invisibilité de leur tête et la plia soigneusement avant de la tendre à Harry. Celui-ci s'en empara tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à son amie.  
-Eilane Snake a dû faire ses études à Poudlard, à un moment ou à un autre, non ? expliqua-t-elle à ses deux compagnons qui ne semblaient toujours pas comprendre.  
-Et en quoi ça nous amène ici ?  
-Tu devrais venir plus souvent à la bibliothèque, Ron ! Mme Pince entrepose ici les doubles des livres de promo des anciens élèves de Poudlard !  
-Les livres de promo ? demanda Harry, intrigué.  
-Bien sûr ! continua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsque tu finis tes études et que tu quittes Poudlard, tu reçois un livre de promo, avec des photos de tes camarades, de tes profs, des renseignements sur ton parcours scolaire… C'est quelque chose de courant, même dans les collèges Moldus !  
-J'ignorais que ça existait aussi dans le monde des sorciers ! avoua Harry, décontenancé à l'idée que certaines choses lui échappent encore dans cet univers qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant six ans.  
-Comme il est parfois utile de garder une trace des anciens élèves, reprit Hermione, Mme Pince et ses prédécesseurs, ont créé un lien magique qui permet de garder un double de ces livres…  
-Alors…Tu penses que quelque part là-dedans, se trouve celui de Miss Snake ? s'exclama Ron tout en regardant la rangée qui s'étirait jusqu'au plafond de la bibliothèque.  
Hermione acquiesça et leur montra les légendes gravées sur chaque étagère.  
-Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur…Ils sont classés par ordre alphabétique ! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le S !  
Harry, lui aussi, observait les rayonnages, le regard éteint : cet endroit lui rappelait amèrement la salle des prophéties au département des mystères.  
Hermione, quant à elle, parcourait déjà les étagères, les doigts balayant de temps à autre les inscriptions.  
Heureusement, la lumière diffuse de la lune entrait par les hautes fenêtres et permettait une vision à peu près convenable.  
-Ca y est ! S ! J'ai trouvé ! appela-t-elle à l'autre bout de la rangée.  
Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle poussait sa recherche.  
-Salt…Sourer…Snake ! Je l'ai !  
Elle s'empara d'un livre allongé, plus poussiéreux encore que les autres, l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de couverture.  
-Incroyable ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron. Ils ont même fait un double des signatures de ses camarades !  
Sans prendre garde à ce qu'ils avaient écrit, elle tourna la page.  
Là, apparaissait le logo de Poudlard : un grand P majestueusement enluminé et entouré par les quatre représentants animaliers des maisons de l'école : un lion pour Gryffondor, un serpent pour Serpentard, un aigle pour Serdaigle et un blaireau pour Poufsouffle.  
En-dessous était inscrite la date à laquelle Eilane Snake avait reçu ce livre. En la lisant, les trois adolescents poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.  
-C'est impossible ! fit remarquer Harry.  
Ron regarda une seconde fois la date notée dans l'emplacement prévu : _juin 1944_.  
Hermione changea à nouveau de feuille et cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent face aux visages d'Armando Dippet, à l'époque directeur de Poudlard, et de son directeur adjoint : Albus Dumbledore, rajeuni d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui leur lançait, de temps à autre, un clin d'œil amusé.  
Quelques pages plus loin, une photo en noir et blanc, mettait en scène tous les élèves de la promotion, dans leurs uniformes de sorciers, lors de la remise des diplômes.  
Harry se sentit rougir, une fois de plus, lorsqu'il remarqua Eilane Snake, au premier rang, ses cheveux encore blonds retombant sur ses épaules, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.  
Puis il l'aperçut, lui aussi, juste à côté de la jeune femme. Le regard un peu méprisant, un insigne de préfet en chef agrafé sur sa cape, Tom Elvis Jedusor posait pour la photo de fin d'année.  
Mais avant que Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Hermione avait encore tourné les feuilles du livre.  
La nouvelle page s'intitulait « les préfets de Poudlard » et plusieurs élèves s'agitaient dans le cadre de leur photo, leurs noms et leurs maisons inscrits sous les clichés.  
En haut, juste sous le titre, deux images plus grandes que les autres, présentaient les préfets en chef de l'école : la première était une fille de Gryffondor, au visage un peu joufflu et aux airs radieux, le second, appréciant nettement moins son état de portrait mouvant, n'était autre que Tom Jedusor.  
Cette fois, Hermione le remarqua, elle aussi.  
-Alors…Eilane Snake était à Poudlard en même temps que Voldemort ! en conclut-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.  
-Et préfète de Serpentard ! rajouta Harry en montrant une autre photo, toujours sur la même page. Ils devaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble !  
En cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'envier Jedusor…Depuis le rêve, il se sentait subitement attiré comme un aimant par Eilane, et Tom, lui, avait eu le loisir de la côtoyer durant toutes ses années à l'école.  
-Hermione…Reviens au début ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, une idée traversant son esprit.  
Hermione obéit sans poser de questions et tourna les feuilles en sens inverse jusqu'à l'endroit où les camarades de classe d'Eilane avaient signé le livre.  
Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait…Parmi les habituels « passe de bonnes vacances », et les petites phrases gentilles, un mot, plus long que les autres, se distinguait par son écriture élégante, aux lettres légèrement arrondies.  
Harry lut le texte à haute voix.

_« Eily,_

_Je pense que tu dois être très fière d'avoir eu tes ASPICs avec d'aussi bons résultats ! Nous avons travaillé dur pour ça et nos efforts ont été récompensés !  
Ca fait drôle de savoir que nous ne reviendrons plus ici…Ces dernières années se sont avérées passionnantes et j'espère que nous vivrons des aventures tout autant exaltantes une fois en dehors de Poudlard. Je sais d'ores et déjà que ce sera le cas, puisque tu seras à mes côtés durant les prochains mois !  
Les choses s'apprêtent à changer, Eily, et nous serons au centre de ces nouvelles modifications ! Alors, prête à affronter le monde extérieur ? _

_Je t'embrasse(…) et te dis à très bientôt…  
A la deuxième meilleure élève de Poudlard,_

_LV »  
_

-LV ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Lord Voldemort ! soupira Harry.  
Les trois adolescents se regardèrent un instant comme si le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. Puis Hermione recommença à tourner les pages du livre.  
-Dites, vous avez remarqué que Miss Snake avait les cheveux blonds quand elle était à Poudlard ? demanda Ron en contemplant la photo de la jeune femme.  
Mais Harry ne releva pas sa question…Quelque chose attirait son attention à un autre endroit de la pièce.  
Il s'avança vers un vieux carton, entreposé derrière quelques volumes laissés à l'abandon depuis des années.  
_« Approche-toi ! Approche ! »,_ lui ordonnèrent ses pensées.  
Harry se baissa, dégagea le carton, le tira au milieu de la rangée et regarda ce qu'il contenait. D'anciens papiers jaunis reposaient, éparpillés, au fond de la boite. Harry remarqua que chacun portait une date et commença machinalement à fouiller parmi eux. Enfin, il aperçut une feuille de l'année 1943.  
_« Prends-la ! »  
_Harry s'en empara. Il s'agissait d'un dossier médical. L'adolescent parcourut la fiche rongée par le temps, puis appela ses amis, les yeux hagards.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogèrent Hermione et Ron qui s'approchèrent à grands pas.  
Harry leur tendit le dossier, trop estomaqué pour parler.  
-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? interrogea la jeune sorcière.  
-Je suis tombé dessus par hasard ! mentit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
Hermione prit le dossier des mains de Harry.  
-Eilane Snake a été admise à l'infirmerie de Poudlard durant les vacances de l'été 1943, lut-elle à haute voix. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et se plaignait de douleurs abdominales aiguës. L'infirmière en chef, après un examen approfondi, a déclaré avoir décelé chez elle les symptômes caractéristiques d'une fausse couche, mais l'absence de fœtus et le fait que personne n'ait rien remarqué auparavant, ne permettent pas de corroborer ses dires. Le directeur de l'école, refusant de croire à cette hypothèse, a ordonné la fermeture du dossier et l'a relégué aux archives !...  
Hermione arrêta sa lecture, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
- Oh, mon Dieu… ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Vous croyez…, commença Harry.  
-…que Jedusor était le père ? finit Hermione…Je n'en sais rien ! Mais tout ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore ! Maintenant !  
Hermione rassembla le livre de promo et le dossier médical. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque lorsque Ron la rappela.  
-Hermione…Si on ne remets pas la cape d'invisibilité, on risque d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis qu'on en a déjà !  
-OK ! se résigna la jeune fille. Mais dépêchez-vous !  
Et ils partirent à toute vitesse en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, tandis que, dehors, les premiers rayons de soleil illuminaient la forêt interdite.


	14. Dans l'oeil de l'ennemi

**Chapitre 14 : dans l'œil de l'ennemi**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur, le jour s'était totalement levé. La lumière du soleil fusait par les grandes fenêtres vitrées et faisait danser les ombres autour de la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée.  
-Vous savez le mot de passe ? haleta Hermione qui se tenait le ventre pour atténuer son point de côté.  
Harry s'apprêtait à répondre négativement lorsque la voix de Remus Lupin résonna dans le couloir.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
Il ne paraissait ni furieux, ni vraiment surpris par leur présence.  
-Nous voulons voir le professeur Dumbledore ! expliqua Hermione, toujours pliée en deux.  
Sans attendre plus d'explications, Lupin s'avança devant la statue :  
-Dragées surprises !  
Aussitôt le professeur Lupin eut-il prononcé la formule que la gargouille fit place à une ribambelle de marches. Puis les escaliers se mirent en mouvement, permettant aux visiteurs de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry se sentit défaillir…La dernière fois qu' il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, Sirius venait tout juste de disparaître. Tentant d'évincer ce cruel souvenir de son esprit, il refoula quelques larmes et fit un pas en avant.  
Soudain, une grande agitation vrilla ses tympans. L'endroit, habituellement peuplé uniquement par Dumbledore, Fumseck et les portraits des anciens professeurs de Poudlard, avait été envahi par plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-Ah, Professeur Lupin, Harry, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous, s'exclama Dumbledore à l'attention des nouveaux venus, le bleu de ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais.  
-C…Comment saviez-vous… ? intervint Harry, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Molly Weasley avait fondu sur lui et l'étreignait à en couper la respiration.  
-Je suis tellement contente de te voir Harry ! lui murmura-t-elle. Mais tu as une mine affreuse. Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère !  
L'adolescent secoua la tête tandis que la mère de Ron desserrait son étreinte.  
-Si je puis me permettre, professeur Dumbledore, ces trois enfants ne sont pas à leur place ici ! fit remarquer une voix à la fois froide et doucereuse.  
Harry tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Le maître des potions se tenait devant lui et le regardait d'un air mauvais.  
-Non, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient ici…Après tout, il serait plus que normal qu'Harry assiste à nos réunions ! répondit Dumbledore, toujours avec cette sérénité qui lui était propre.  
-Oui, Severus…Harry est à sa place ici…  
L'adolescent sentit son sang devenir à la fois bouillant et glacé. Au fond de la pièce, tapie dans l'ombre, Eilane Snake venait de prendre la parole de sa voix mélodieuse.  
Elle s'avança dans la lumière, tandis que Fumseck, installé sur son perchoir, entonnait un chant mélancolique.  
La jeune femme semblait épuisée : ses lèvres étaient craquelées de gerçures et des cernes sombres creusaient ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Pourtant, malgré cet air maladif, elle conservait une grande beauté et Harry se troubla lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que sa cicatrice l'élança une fois de plus.  
Hermione observait la scène, effarée que son ami ne réagisse pas plus, avant de se décider enfin à prendre elle-même la parole :  
-Que fait-elle ici ?  
-Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! expliqua Remus Lupin.  
-Mais…Elle…  
Harry s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à être plus loquace mais il lui était impossible d'exprimer clairement ses pensées.  
Eilane s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.  
-Je sais que tu es venu chercher des réponses…Je sais pourquoi…Et je suis prête à te les donner…Mais il te faudra attendre encore un peu !  
_« Elle sait tout de ton rêve : ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as ressenti, ce que tu ressens aussi en la voyant… »,_ murmura sadiquement la Voix à l'oreille du garçon.  
-Pour le moment, nous devons faire cette réunion, acquiesça Hagrid tout en posant son énorme main sur l'épaule d'Eilane, comme pour la soutenir dans une terrible épreuve.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'adossèrent contre l'un des murs du bureau, à côté de Lupin, Eilane et Hagrid. Face à eux, certains assis sur des chaises, d'autres debout faisant les cent pas, se trouvaient le professeur Rogue, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore.  
-Très bien, j'attends vos comptes rendus ! commença le directeur de Poudlard.  
Arthur Weasley, tordant nerveusement le mouchoir en tissu q'il tenait dans ses mains, prit la parole le premier :  
-Au bureau, les choses évoluent beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'ai eu la chance de garder mon emploi jusqu'à maintenant, mais la rumeur dit que Percy veut remanier les postes du ministère et que de nombreux employés seront renvoyés…Et je doute qu'il choisisse de me garder ! De plus, certains de mes collègues disent qu'on l'aurait aperçu plusieurs fois avec des gens peu fréquentables…sans doute des mangemorts !  
Mrs Weasley renifla bruyamment tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione restaient bouche bée.  
-Tu veux dire que Percy…serait vraiment du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.  
Mrs Weasley fondit en larme tandis que son mari hochait la tête.  
-Nous n'en sommes pas certains…De toute manière, Percy ne nous adresse plus la parole…Mais c'est la rumeur qui court !  
Tout le monde resta muet un moment, navré pour la famille Weasley.  
-Severus ? demanda finalement le professeur Dumbledore, coupant court au silence devenu pesant.  
-Lucius est toujours introuvable… Je suppose qu'il doit se cacher quelque part avec les autres mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban… En tout cas, Narcissa n'a aucune nouvelle de lui depuis déjà plusieurs mois ! Tout laisse penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé un nouveau quartier général, mais j'ignore où !  
Dumbledore remercia chaleureusement Rogue avant de se tourner vers Miss Snake.  
-Eilane ? Tu sais ce que je vais te demander ? Je doute que tu t'en sentes prête, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu le fasses !  
Eilane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en s'avançant vers la chaise que lui désignait le directeur de Poudlard.  
Son visage semblait emmuré dans une indifférence profonde mais son regard reflétait une peur viscérale.  
Fermant les yeux, elle souleva lentement ses longs cheveux noirs, détacha le collier qui pendait autour de son cou et le déposa ensuite dans la paume ouverte de sa main droite qu'elle tenait en hauteur.  
Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde l'observait accomplir cet acte mystérieux. Harry crut déceler de l'appréhension sur la figure crispée de Lupin mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.  
Soudain, la chaîne argentée du bijou se mit en mouvement et sembla ramper dans les airs à la façon d'un serpent. Puis elle s'enroula autour du poignet d'Eilane et son extrémité se planta lentement dans sa chair, au niveau de la veine, tels des crocs acérés. La jeune femme serra les dents tandis que des larmes de douleurs perlaient de ses paupières closes.  
Alors, le pendentif en forme de serpent s'éleva au-dessus de la main de sa propriétaire et la bille rouge qu'il entourait brilla de mille feux, éblouissant l'assemblée.  
Harry sentit un éclair de souffrance traverser sa cicatrice alors qu'il observait l'étrange bijou léviter dans les airs.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Eilane rouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles couleur bronze se teintèrent de rouge, comme si le sang envahissait son regard et ses pupilles se rétractèrent jusqu'à ressembler à celles d'un reptile.  
Harry hoqueta de frayeur. En cet instant, les yeux d'Eilane ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de Voldemort.  
Lupin fit signe à l'adolescent de ne rien dire tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait de la jeune femme et prenait sa main gauche dans la sienne.  
-Eilane ? Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui ! répondit Miss Snake d'une voix absente.  
-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois ? demanda Dumbledore avec ménagement.  
-Elle est sous hypnose ? interrogea Hermione dans un murmure ébahi.  
-Non…Elle voit par ses Yeux à Lui !  
Harry aurait bien été incapable d'expliquer comment il savait cela. Sans doute le lien que Voldemort avait tissé avec lui-même le rendait susceptible de connaître certaines choses que les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas.  
-Je vois les murs sombres d'une vieille maison…Plusieurs personnes sont réunies là… Il y a quelqu'un étendu par terre… Un homme… Il se tort de douleur… Il doit être puni pour ses fautes…  
-Qui est-ce, Eilane ?  
Dumbledore gardait une voix douce et calme mais il paraissait à présent inquiet.  
-Je ne vois pas son visage…  
-Concentre-toi ! lui ordonna le directeur de Poudlard.  
Eilane plissa les paupières, des gouttes de sueur apparaissant sur son front.  
-Igor Karkarof !...Il va le tuer !  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'assemblée retint son souffle. Puis, tout à coup, Eilane poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Harry sut alors que Karkarof n'était plus.  
-Eilane ! Laisse-toi guider par ma voix ! Que vois-tu d'autre ? reprit Dumbledore.  
-Les mangemorts sont nombreux… Beaucoup de nouveaux ont rejoint Ses rangs…Il s'est forgé une véritable armée !  
-Une armée ? demanda Hagrid avec inquiétude.  
-Les mangemorts ne sont pas les seuls…D'autres viendront avec eux…  
-Qui, Eilane ? insista Hagrid.  
-Des géants, des trolls par centaines et quelques Vélanes également…  
-Quels sont Ses projets ? interrogea Dumbledore.  
-Je l'ignore…Je ne peux voir ça !  
Le directeur de Poudlard serra un peu plus fermement la main de Miss Snake tout en murmurant :  
-Si, tu le peux…ton esprit est lié au Sien…Tu peux lire dans Ses pensées !  
-Il prévoit une invasion ! Quelque chose de grandiose qui fera courber le dos à tous ses détracteurs…  
-Que veut-il faire ?  
Eilane poussa un gémissement plaintif mais lorsqu'elle eut réussi à déchiffrer les pensées de Voldemort, son regard s'agrandit de terreur.  
-Ils vont venir…Ils vont venir ici… C'est Poudlard qu'Il a l'intention d'envahir…Et Il a un plan secret…Un plan infaillible !  
-Quel plan ? demanda encore le professeur Dumbledore.  
Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle semblait écouter quelque chose et Harry l'entendit également, comme un écho lointain :  
-_Eily !…Je sais que tu es là, ma belle ! Et ne crois pas que je te laisserai leur avouer l'étendue de mes projets ! Non, je suis certain que tu ne le feras pas…J'ai confiance en toi, Eilane ,_ murmurait la voix glaciale et envoûtante de Lord Voldemort.  
-Il a senti ma présence…Il me voit…, paniqua la jeune femme dont le timbre, devenu plus fort, tremblait de manière incontrôlée.  
Ses yeux révulsés reflétaient à présent la lutte intérieure qu'elle se devait de mener.  
-Eilane, calme-toi ! Tu es dans mon bureau, Il ne peut rien contre toi, ici ! Reviens parmi nous , ordonna Dumbledore plus fermement qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Le pendentif, lévitant toujours au-dessus de la paume de la jeune femme, retomba dans sa main, et la chaîne s'évada de sa veine bleuie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.  
Peu à peu, le rouge disparut de ses yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à reprendre leur forme originelle. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait de pleurs de souffrance ou de chagrin.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Remus Lupin qui accourait déjà auprès d'elle.  
Elle tourna son regard embué vers le jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire tendre mais profondément empli de tristesse.  
-Tu devrais le lâcher ! s'exclama le professeur Rogue en montrant la main droite de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours fermement le pendentif.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Eilane sur un ton de défi, tout en serrant un peu plus fort le bijoux dans son poignet.  
-Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le gardes près de toi ? continua Rogue, accusateur.  
-Oh, mais vas-y, Severus ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! répliqua Eilane, à la fois embarrassée et furieuse, toisant le professeur Rogue avec mépris.  
-Le pendentif conserve un peu de la chaleur de son créateur une fois que tu l'as utilisé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Eilane se leva d'un bond, furieuse, prête à répondre aux insinuations de son collègue mais Dumbledore reprit la parole afin de calmer les tensions.  
-Je pense que nous arrêterons là cette réunion…Nous devrons dès ce soir préparer une offensive contre Voldemort ! En attendant, faites comme si de rien n'était…Je ne souhaite pas alarmer les élèves de Poudlard plus qu'il ne le faut !  
L'assemblée se dirigeait dès lors vers la porte lorsque Eilane interpella Harry.  
-Si tu souhaites toujours des explications, suis-moi !  
-Nous venons aussi ! s'exclamèrent immédiatement Ron et Hermione.  
-Très bien ! acquiesça Miss Snake. Remus ? Tu viens ?  
-J'arrive ! confirma le professeur Lupin et ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore sous le regard attentif du portrait d'Armando Dippet.  
-Elle m'inquiète beaucoup, Albus ! fit-il remarquer à son collègue une fois tout le monde parti.  
-Oui, moi aussi Armando…Moi aussi…  
-Elle est puissante…Elle l'était déjà lors de ses études…Une élève brillante ! Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne servira jamais vraiment votre cause ! continua l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.  
Dumbledore caressa les plumes rouge et or de Fumseck puis se tourna vers le portait de son prédécesseur.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance, non ?…Même Eilane Snake !  
-Et même Tom Jedusor ? demanda Armando Dippet, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.  
Le regard de Dumbledore se crispa un instant de dépit et aucune réponse ne lui sembla convenir à une telle question.


	15. Toute la vérité

**Chapitre 15 : toute la Vérité**

-Pourquoi Hagrid n'a pas fait de compte rendu cette fois-ci , interrogea Eilane, essoufflée.  
-Oh, tu sais, il est surtout très occupé par Graup en ce moment ! assura Lupin qui avançait juste derrière elle.  
Ils marchaient depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, se dirigeant vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés muets, impatients de connaître les explications que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à leur apporter.  
Enfin arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, Eilane leur fit silencieusement signe d'y pénétrer.  
Elle entra à son tour, prit soin de refermer derrière eux grâce à un sortilège et attendit patiemment les questions qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à fuser.  
Voyant que personne n'osait se lancer le premier, Hermione posa brutalement, sur le bureau professoral, le livre de promo et le dossier médical qu'elle et ses camarades avaient dérobés, quelques heures auparavant, durant leurs fouilles à la bibliothèque.  
-Tu es très intelligente pour une… sorcière aussi jeune ! fit remarquer Eilane. J'étais loin de me douter que l'un d'entre vous aurait l'idée de chercher des réponses avec tant d'avidité !  
-Nous avions des raisons de soupçonner certaines choses ! commenta cyniquement Harry.  
-Oui…Je le sais ! admit Miss Snake tout en regardant l'adolescent avec une certaine mélancolie. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela … !  
Harry sentit monter une horrible chaleur à son visage et ses joues s'empourprèrent, prenant la couleur d'une tomate bien trop mûre. Le regard d'Eilane s'agrandit tandis qu'elle comprenait mieux de quelle manière il avait assisté à son rêve.  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans le vert de ceux du jeune sorcier et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix, plus douce et harmonieuse encore que d'habitude, n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné par ce qui s'est passé, Harry… Ce n'était pas toi, tu n'y étais pour rien…Tu t'es juste trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! Mais je comprends que tu en sois troublé, et pour ne rien te cacher, je me dois d'admettre que cette situation me trouble également !  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interrogateur, se demandant s'ils avaient bien assimilé ce que Miss Snake ne faisait que sous-entendre.  
Se détournant de l'adolescent, Eilane s'approcha de la table où Hermione avait déposé le livre de promo.  
Harry remarqua alors que la main droite de la jeune femme serrait toujours fermement le pendentif magique. Comme pour pallier aux pensées du garçon, Miss Snake prit le bijoux entre ses doigts et le rattacha négligemment autour de son cou. La lumière qui émanait encore de la bille rouge sang brilla un instant, s'estompa ensuite pour finalement s'évader entièrement de l'objet.  
Eilane s'empara du livre de promo et en feuilleta les premières pages. Au fur et à mesure que son passé défilait devant ses yeux de bronze, Harry voyait le visage de la jeune femme devenir plus sombre, plus triste.  
Le professeur Lupin s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une main avec affection mais elle refusa de s'en saisir.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Ce que Dumbledore t'a demandé, tout à l'heure, était largement assez épuisant comme ça !  
Mais Eilane secoua négativement la tête.  
-Non, Remus…Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, jamais je n'en aurai le courage !  
Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient impatiemment.  
-Très bien ! Je vais tout vous dire !  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à raconter toute son histoire d'un seul et même souffle.  
-Je suis arrivée à Poudlard en 1938. A l'époque, et comme vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir, Armando Dippet était directeur de l'école et Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose et directeur adjoint.  
Oh, vous vous demandez certainement comment je peux paraître aussi jeune, alors que je devrais avoir autour de soixante dix ans , rajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
Harry et ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.  
-Eh bien…Je suis une Vélane ! Or, il se trouve que, nous autres, Vélanes, possédons certaines particularités magiques : une très grande beauté, le pouvoir d'envoûter les hommes, la maîtrise du feu et, surtout, la jeunesse éternelle !...Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous soyons immortelles pour autant ! Non…nous gardons simplement le visage de la jeunesse jusqu'à l'heure de notre dernier soupir, bien qu'il soit vrai que la vie d'une Vélane est relativement plus longue que celle d'un humain !  
-Mais les Vélanes sont aussi censées être blondes…Et vous êtes brune ! constata Ron.  
-Oui, très juste ! admit Eilane. J'ai été blonde…Je l'étais lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué sur les photos du livre de promo. Mais certains changements peuvent altérer le physique de mon espèce…comme le fait d'avoir utilisé la magie noire durant de trop longues années.  
Lupin soupira mais ne prononça pas les reproches que l'on pouvait lire au fond de son regard.  
-Donc…comme je le disais, reprit Eilane, je suis arrivée à l'école en 1938 et lors de la répartition des maisons faite par le choixpeau magique, il a choisi de m'envoyer à Serpentard.  
Pendant mes quatre premières années, ma vie a été un véritable enfer : je subissais essentiellement le rejet de mes camarades ; une Vélane inquiétait plus qu'elle n'aspirait confiance. Les garçons me fuyaient de peur que je les ensorcelle et les filles me haïssaient pour ma beauté surnaturelle. Mais tout cela a changé lors de ma cinquième année d'étude.  
Harry crut lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme une étincelle d'espoir et de bonheur qui semblait disparue depuis longtemps.  
-C'était en août 1941 que j'ai reçu la lettre concernant mon entrée en cinquième année à Poudlard…Mais le hibou ne s'était pas contenté de m'apporter l'habituel parchemin destiné à nous donner le nom des nouveaux ouvrages à acheter…Non ! Avec, il y avait une insigne de préfet ! Oh, bien sûr, sur le moment, je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité…Moi, dont tout le monde se fichait…devenir préfète de Serpentard…Cela me paraissait absurde ! Mais j'ai tout de même accepté d'endosser cette responsabilité…Et c'est grâce à cette nomination que j'ai rencontré le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu durant toutes mes études à Poudlard !  
-Lord Voldemort ! dit Harry avec un air de dégoût.  
-Oui, sauf qu'à cette époque-là, il se faisait encore appeler Tom Jedusor !…Il était l'autre préfet de ma maison et notre tâche commune nous avait considérablement rapprochés ! Il possédait un petit groupe de camarades, comprenant, entre autres, le père de Lucius Malefoy, mais pas de réel ami intime… Il était seul !… Et il faut croire qu'au fond, il le sera toujours ! remarqua pensivement Eilane, ses yeux pétillants d'affection en se posant sur la photo du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dans le livre de promo.  
Lupin, agacé, se racla la gorge et Miss Snake sortit de sa rêverie.  
-Nous étions devenus amis…, continua-t-elle. Nous passions la quasi-totalité de notre temps ensemble et le fait que nous soyons tous deux très brillants ne faisait que nous rapprocher encore davantage. Et puis, un jour, il m'a dit la vérité : qu'il était l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il comptait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai d'abord eu peur de toutes ces révélations, mais une autre m'est alors apparue clairement : j'aimais Tom…Je n'avais rien demandé, je n'avais jamais voulu cela, mais cet amour était pourtant bien présent en moi…Et j'ai su à ce moment-là, que je le suivrais sur la voie de sa destinée !  
Les choses, ensuite, se sont accélérées… Il a ouvert la Chambre, les agressions ont commencé, Mimi Geignarde est morte, Hagrid a été renvoyé, tandis que Tom et moi devenions amants…  
-Mais, je croyais que Voldemort n'avait jamais aimé personne ? Enfin, c'est ce que Dumbledore dit, non ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante et gênée.  
-Et il a très certainement raison ! approuva Eilane, ses yeux embués à nouveau emplis de chagrin. Je ne pense pas que Tom m'ait jamais aimée au sens où Dumbledore l'entend !  
-Mais vous venez de dire que vous étiez amants…, insista Ron.  
-Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on ne comprend qu'en grandissant… Entre autre que, parfois, les besoins du corps sont différents de ceux du cœur… Je ne sais comment vous l'expliquer mais les rapports que j' entretenais avec Tom étaient sans doute bien plus proches de la passion que de l'amour…Jamais je n'ai connu une relation aussi destructrice, ni aussi intense !  
-Destructrice ? interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés.  
Cette fois, Eilane paraissait vraiment embarrassée.  
-Disons simplement que certaines personnes ne savent que se faire souffrir l'une l'autre et qu'une telle relation ne peut rien apporter de bon…Tom avait un pouvoir terrible sur moi…Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser ! Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas ensorcelée… du moins, pas avec des formules magiques ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet, n'est ce pas !  
-Vous l'aimez toujours ? affirma Hermione plus qu'elle ne le demanda.  
Eilane se tourna vers elle, des larmes muettes ruisselant sur ses joues blanches, et tous comprirent sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, quelle était la réponse à cette question.  
-Au risque de me répéter, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas le sujet ! bredouilla la jeune femme, désemparée.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à décortiquer les sentiments qui l'animaient envers Voldemort.  
-Pendant l'été qui a suivi ma sixième année, je suis tombée enceinte. C'est sans doute ce que ce papier sous-entend ? ajouta Eilane en montrant le dossier médical. Nous avons caché magiquement la grossesse aux yeux des professeurs et des élèves afin d'éviter le scandale, mais j'ai fait une fausse couche dans les derniers mois et ça m'a totalement anéantie…Tom était avec moi lorsque ça s'est produit…Il m'a soutenu dans cette épreuve et s'est chargé de cacher l'enfant mort-né. J'ignore ce qu'il en a fait et à l'époque, je souhaitais ne surtout jamais le découvrir !  
Puis, une fois nos diplômes en poche, nous sommes partis ensemble de Poudlard. Tom a voulu passer à Little Hangleton où vous savez certainement qu'il a assassiné son père et ses grands parents. J'aurais aimé l'en empêcher, mais je me sentais trop faible psychologiquement pour m'opposer à lui !  
Ensuite, nous avons voyagé, visité des contrées reculées, des pays dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence et appris de nombreuses choses sur l'art de manier la magie noire !  
-Alors vous étiez avec lui durant toutes ces années ? murmura Hermione, une main devant la bouche en signe d'étonnement.  
-A ses côtés, oui…Et je l'ai vu petit à petit sombrer dans la folie, devenir chaque jour plus cruel, plus inhumain, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'espérer que tout s'arrête, que souhaiter sa rédemption !  
-Vous auriez pu partir ! fit remarquer Ron.  
-Je l'aimais trop pour ça…Oh, je savais très bien que ses idées étaient plus que contestables, même si je les ai moi-même prônées pendant longtemps, et sa puissance extrêmement dangereuse, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à trouver la force de le quitter !  
De nombreuses années plus tard, nous sommes revenus en Angleterre. Tom, sous le pseudo de Voldemort, a rassemblé des partisans, les a baptisés ses mangemorts et a commencé à étendre son pouvoir.  
-Mais vous êtes une mangemort, vous aussi, non ? demanda Harry, se souvenant que le tatouage qui apparaissait sur le bras d'Eilane ne ressemblait pas totalement à la marque des ténèbres.  
-Pas exactement…Enfin…Ce n'est pas aussi simple, bien qu'on puisse dire que j'ai été la première ! Mais j'ai toujours bénéficié d'un respect qu'il n'offre pas à ses autres serviteurs ! En réalité, je suis bien plus qu'une simple mangemort pour lui !  
Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide, réfléchissait à ce que signifiait les paroles d'Eilane mais celle-ci reprenait déjà son récit.  
-Durant l'apogée du pouvoir de Voldemort, j'ai continué à le servir, jusqu'à ce que je tombe un jour, par le plus heureux des hasards, sur quatre jeunes hommes hors du commun, dans un pub de Londres.  
Eilane croisa le regard de Lupin et lui sourit tendrement.  
-Contre toute attente, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter et moi sommes devenus amis !  
-Alors vous avez connu mon père ? s'étonna Harry.  
-Et ta mère aussi ! Lily était d'ailleurs enceinte de toi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois !  
Et on peut dire que c'est l'amitié qui est née entre Remus et moi qui m'a donné le pouvoir de me défaire de l'emprise que Tom avait depuis trop longtemps sur mon âme…Même si je ne m'y suis malheureusement pas prise assez tôt…  
Harry remarqua que des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Lupin mais ne comprit pas pour quelle terrible raison il semblait si bouleversé jusqu'à ce que des images s'imposent à son esprit : Voldemort se rendant dans la maison de ses parents, lançant d'abord le sortilège mortel sur James, puis s'en prenant à Lily alors qu'elle essayait de sauver son fils…de le sauver, lui, Harry.  
-Vous avez une part de responsabilité là-dedans ? interrogea l'adolescent, la voix éteinte.  
Eilane baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre, avant de reprendre ses esprits.  
-J'en ai bien peur Harry…Même si je ne suis pas certaine de savoir moi-même quel rôle j'ai réellement joué dans cette sombre histoire. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que ta victoire face à Voldemort a été considérée comme une bénédiction…une réponse à l'appel de milliers de sorciers et de sorcières en détresse… et une réponse à mes appels ! C'est toi qui m'as délivrée, Harry !  
Mais Harry ne réagissait plus, il ignorait s'il devait croire ou non cette femme qui lui semblait en même temps si méprisable et si attirante. A présent, Voldemort était de retour, et elle avait passé un marché avec lui, durant le rêve, mais ne semblait pas prête à en parler… Avait-elle donc à nouveau choisi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix ? S'apprêtait-elle à tous les trahir au profit de Voldemort et à lui jurer encore une fois fidélité en tant que Mangemort ? Dans quel camp choisirait-elle de se battre ? Harry, qui espérait tant des réponses qu'Eilane venait de lui apporter, se sentait à présent démuni par toutes les questions que ces révélations soulevaient.


	16. Sous influences

**Chapitre 16 : sous influences**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'annonce d'un risque d'invasion de Poudlard par Voldemort fit le tour de l'école, et deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves semblaient au courant. Pourtant, c'était encore au château qu'ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité.  
En effet, les nouvelles, en dehors de Poudlard, n'avaient rien de réjouissant :  
Les mangemorts agissaient maintenant au grand jour et nombreuses étaient les marques des ténèbres qui sillonnaient le ciel. Plusieurs parents d'élèves séjournaient à Ste Mangouste à cause de blessures superficielles infligées par des fidèles de Voldemort, mais, jusque-là, aucun nouveau drame n'était encore survenu.  
Quant à Percy Weasley, il s'était arrangé pour remanier le ministère à sa guise, licenciant les employés qui ne lui convenaient pas, des enfants de moldus pour la majeure partie, et mettant à la place certaines personnes qu'il jugeait plus dignes de confiance, la plupart affiliées d'une manière ou d'une autre aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père s'était ainsi retrouvé au chômage et la situation financière de la famille Weasley devenait plus alarmante que jamais.  
A présent que le nouveau gouvernement était en place, Percy ne se cachait plus de partager les idées de Voldemort et dans les chaumières, on parlait de véritable coup d'état permettant aux mangemorts de prendre le pouvoir. Certains racontaient même que l'élection de Percy au poste de premier ministre avait été truquée et cette hypothèse paraissait plus que probable.  
Dans cette totale incertitude qui régnait au sein du monde magique, les adolescents, coincés à Poudlard pendant encore deux semaines, ne pouvaient que se résoudre à attendre que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Mais, chaque jour, cette option paraissait plus compromise que la veille. Pourtant, la vie continuait au château et les professeurs s'efforçaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient de ne pas paraître trop alarmistes quant au futur de la communauté des sorciers.

---

Ce jour là, Harry s'apprêtait à suivre ses deux premiers cours de spécialité en potion et défense contre les forces du mal, cours qui s'avérèrent, à son grand mécontentement, individuels.  
Outre l'idée peu reluisante de côtoyer deux anciens mangemorts durant la même journée et de passer plusieurs heures en la compagnie de l'antipathique professeur Rogue, ce qui préoccupait surtout Harry était de se retrouver seul face à Miss Snake.

---

-Potter, pourriez-vous vous concentrer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe ? siffla le maître des potions entre ses dents alors que Harry en était à son troisième chaudron fondu. La potion demandée comportait de nombreuses difficultés et l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au cours suivant avec Eilane.  
-Je vais essayer…, répondit-il, le regard dans le vague, tandis qu'il versait un nouvel ingrédient dans sa mixture qui prit la couleur rose bonbon des dernières chaussettes tricotée par Hermione pour Winky. Puis le liquide dégagea une odeur nauséabonde avant d'émettre un sifflement inquiétant et de se répandre sur le sol, passant à travers le fond du chaudron.  
-Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter ! s'exclama le professeur Rogue, exaspéré, voyant Harry prêt à recommencer l'expérience une cinquième fois. On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez réalisé tellement de progrès en potion, depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard ! Ce qui vous fait défaut surtout, c'est la concentration… Vous n'arriverez à rien sans cela, Potter !  
Harry se sentit tellement déconcerté que Rogue puisse lui donner un conseil qu'il en renversa une fiole dont le contenu s'éparpilla sur le plancher. Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel avant de nettoyer la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Vous devriez vous dépêcher un peu, Potter, Eilane doit déjà vous attendre ! déclara-t-il, un désagréable rictus déformant son visage.

---

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quelques minutes plus tard, Miss Snake ne s'y trouvait pas. La pièce était vide, mais sur le bureau professoral, une lueur dansante attira l'œil de l'adolescent. Il avança dans l'allée de pupitres et aperçut une bassine de grande taille, gravée de lettres énigmatiques, dans laquelle reposait une eau aux filaments argentés. Harry n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ; à croire que tous les professeurs, à Poudlard, utilisaient cette fameuse pensine !  
Puis une idée lui vint en tête. Si Eilane avait fait appel à la pensine, peut-être, de peur qu'il ne sonde ses pensées, y avait-elle déposé les secrets qu'elle refusait encore de lui dévoiler. Mué par la curiosité, il s'approcha donc du bureau tout en sortant sa baguette magique. Il la trempa dans le liquide lumineux qui se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse, avant de se stabiliser et de permettre à une image d'apparaître. Harry, intrigué, se baissa jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la surface de l'eau et se sentit basculer la tête la première, comme cela s'était déjà produit de par le passé lorsqu'il avait regardé dans la pensine.

---

Quand il recouvra à nouveau son équilibre, il se trouvait dans un vaste couloir sombre, orné d'anciennes tapisseries, au sol recouvert d'une moelleuse moquette vert foncé. A quelques mètres de lui, Eilane, accompagnée par un homme de haute stature, avançait en sa direction. Ils passèrent devant l'un des lustres poussiéreux qui éclairaient les lieux et Harry reconnut les traits et les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy. En silence, il conduisait Eilane jusqu'au bout de l'allée où une grande porte en bois brut s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant échapper la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée. L'homme fit une brève révérence avant de s'éloigner, laissant Eilane seule devant l'entrée de la pièce. Harry s'approcha afin de mieux voir ce qui se passait.  
-Bonsoir Eily ! Ne reste pas dehors ! ordonna une voix glaciale.  
La jeune femme s'avança dans ce que Harry aurait décrit comme un vaste salon. Une immense cheminée, décorée du blason des Serpentard, trônait au centre de la pièce, et des fauteuils en chintz vert, assortis aux tapisseries murales, avaient été installés autour d'une table basse sur laquelle reposaient deux grands chandeliers argentés en forme de serpents.  
Tout autour s'étiraient d'imposantes étagères recouvertes de vieux grimoires, contenant sans doute toutes sortes de formules de magie noire.  
Un désagréable frisson traversa l'échine de Harry. La décoration de cet endroit n'était pas sans lui rappeler la lugubre maison des Blacks.  
-Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda la même voix froide qui avait déjà parlé auparavant.  
La voix de Tom Jedusor, pensa Harry ; ou plus exactement, celle de Lord Voldemort. Sauf qu'étrangement, quelque chose dans son timbre semblait différent de ses douloureux souvenirs.  
Puis il l'aperçut, se tenant dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un livre à la main, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de stupeur que personne à part lui n'entendit.  
Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Voldemort : les mêmes intonations, le même regard froid et cruel et certaines ressemblances troublantes avec l'adolescent que Harry avait rencontré lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Mais il ne ressemblait pas à la créature qui lui avait fait face de par le passé : son visage ne s'apparentait plus à celui d'un serpent, ses traits assez séduisants étaient redevenus humains et ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur rouge sang pour prendre des tons bleu vert très clairs.  
-Le plus dur aura été de faire croire à Dumbledore que j'allais simplement faire quelques courses ! expliqua Eilane, en souriant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Et donc…tu es là…Je n'osais plus l'espérer !  
-Cela paraissait si improbable ? s'enquit-elle avec ironie.  
Voldemort posa le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur l'une des étagères et s'approcha de la jeune femme dont il prit la main droite, l'entraînant vers les confortable fauteuils et lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.  
-Alors ?  
-Tout ce dont l'Ordre du Phénix est au courant, c'est que tu prévois d'envahir Poudlard…rien de plus…ils ignorent quand et comment ! expliqua Eilane, après avoir pris place sur son siège.  
-Très bien…Et Harry Potter ?  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la question que venait de poser Lord Voldemort.  
-Il sera bientôt prêt ! répondit la jeune femme à contre-cœur, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
-Parfait, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en étirant ses lèvres en un large sourire de satisfaction.  
Eilane se releva rapidement. Elle se préparait à sortir lorsque Voldemort, toujours assis, lui attrapa brutalement le poignet.  
-Aurais-tu déjà l'intention de partir ?  
-Je ne fais plus parti de tes partisans depuis longtemps, Tom…Laisse- moi m'en aller ! lui répondit-elle sèchement en essayant de se débattre.  
-Non, c'est vrai… J'aurais pu t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêvais…Mais tu as préféré partir…Suivre cet imbécile de Dumbledore ! Tu sais que n'importe lequel de mes serviteurs serait déjà mort pour une trahison pareille !  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? le défia Eilane, ses yeux légèrement embués plongeant dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Voldemort se leva à son tour de son fauteuil, le regard toujours rivé sur Miss Snake. Tandis que sa main gauche tenait encore fermement son poignet, il posa son autre main sur le cou de la jeune femme et le caressa doucement.  
-Ce serait tellement facile, Eily…  
Eilane, ne tentant même plus de se débattre, ferma les yeux, des larmes perlant le long de ses cils et dévalant ses joues pales.  
-Il suffirait de quelques secondes…d'une simple formule magique ! continua Voldemort dans un murmure, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, de manière à ce que leurs bouches se touchent presque.  
-Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux, ma belle ? Que je te tue ?  
Eilane, tremblante, rouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans ceux de Voldemort qui la regardait toujours intensément.  
-Non, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
-Voila qui est mieux…Car je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer pour le moment… J'ai encore besoin de toi !  
-Tu n'as jamais fait que de te servir de moi ! fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
-Peut-être bien…Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?  
-Embrasse-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.  
Voldemort sourit à cette demande.  
-Etrange requête pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait si ardemment fuir il y a à peine quelques minutes !  
Eilane haussa les épaules avant de poser elle-même ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci, appréciant l'audace de sa compagne, lui rendit passionnément son baiser.  
Harry, qui observait toujours la scène, se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver ensuite et n'avait pas très envie d'y assister. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son regard des deux amants dont l'étreinte devenait de plus en plus indécente.  
Puis leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, laissant place à un silence gêné.  
-Allonge-toi, susurra Voldemort à l'oreille de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il faisait apparaître, d'un simple geste de la main, une couche moelleuse sur le sol.  
Eilane ne se fit pas prier et peu de temps après, ils étaient tout deux installés sur les couvertures. Doucement, Voldemort délaça la robe de la jeune femme, dévoilant un corps nu à la peau blanche, aux courbes voluptueuses et à la perfection indéniable. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps de contempler la beauté qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il saisit délicatement la main de la jeune femme et la dirigea vers son bas ventre.  
-Caresse-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
Harry se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'Eilane obtempérait, sans émettre la moindre résistance, aux jeux pervers du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Sa main finit de descendre seule le long de son ventre et s'attarda entre ses cuisses où son intimité s'offrait timidement aux caresses. Puis Voldemort, l'observant avidement, guida à nouveau son poignet, la forçant à aller plus loin encore. Eilane laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses doigts, poussé par son amant, pénétrer lentement la chaleur humide de sa féminité.  
Voldemort posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il caressa doucement, avant de l'introduire lentement dans sa bouche. Eilane, dont les soupirs s'accentuaient, le suça goulûment, arrachant quelques râles de satisfaction au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Puis elle arrêta enfin ses caresses et l'entraîna sur elle, le débarrassant au passage de sa robe de sorcier.  
Il entra en elle lentement, avec délectation et se laissa envelopper par l'atmosphère terriblement sensuelle qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Bientôt leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un et chacun de leurs soupirs semblaient partagé par l'autre.  
Harry remarqua alors qu'une immense aura de magie noire naissait tout autour d'eux, tandis que Voldemort allait et venait dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Petit à petit, les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce commencèrent à s'élever au-dessus du sol et à planer dans les airs, portés par la puissance de l'union de ces deux êtres hors du commun.  
Les cris de plaisir d'Eilane se faisaient plus intenses lorsque Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir dans la salle de classe. Il se retourna et aperçut en effet le professeur Snake qui lui souriait, tout en tentant vainement de lui cacher sa gène.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être là ! lui murmura-t-elle tout en l'entraînant en dehors de la pensine.

---

Après une légère secousse, ils atterrirent tous deux dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir mais lorsque Eilane tenta de s'approcher de lui, il sortit sa baguette magique et la brandit en sa direction.  
-Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.  
-Ca n'a aucune importance…, essaya de le raisonner Eilane.  
-J'ai dit : Quand est ce que ça s'est passé ?  
-Il y a quelques jours, finit-elle par répondre.  
-Pourquoi Voldemort ne ressemblait-il pas à l'homme que j'ai combattu ? interrogea sèchement Harry.  
-Il a le pouvoir de faire voir à ceux qui le regardent exactement ce qu'il souhaite : une créature à tête de serpents à ses ennemis, et un homme aux traits séduisants à ses partisans !  
-Alors, quel est son vrai visage ?  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que lui-même le sache encore ! répondit Eilane d'une voix grave.  
-Et il vous a ordonné de me faire quelque chose, hein ? Que vous a-t-il demandé ? s'exclama Harry hors de lui.  
Eilane baissa les yeux et ses lèvres restèrent scellées.  
-Répondez ! ordonna Harry, emporté par la fureur.  
Mais Eilane se taisait toujours.  
-Répondez ou sinon…  
-Ou sinon quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.  
Mais avant qu'elle ait obtenu une réponse, Harry avait levé sa baguette magique et lancé le sortilège.  
-Endoloris ! hurla-t-il d'une voix limpide.  
Eilane s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, secouée de spasmes de douleur, levant les bras vers Harry pour tenter de l'empêcher de partir. Mais celui-ci quittait déjà les lieux, la laissant récupérer seule de la souffrance qu'il venait de lui infliger.


	17. Les princes des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 17 : les princes des ténèbres**

Harry, l'esprit embrumé, avançait à vive allure dans les dédales du château. Le vent glacé du début de l'hiver s'engouffrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant voltiger sa cape de sorcier derrière lui.  
Il ne savait plus où il en était… ni qui il était vraiment. Tout devenait confus dans son esprit.  
Il venait de lancer un sortilège impardonnable… et avec succès ! Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, était le si peu de remord qu'il ressentait pour avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un. En fin de compte, cela semblait bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé !  
Une simple formule de magie noire et la victime se tord de douleur. Il se demanda un instant si le sortilège de mort était aussi aisé à lancer.  
Une infinité de possibilités semblait s'offrir soudainement à lui. Il sentait brusquement monter un désir de puissance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
« _Bien ! Parfait ! Tu as été fabuleux_ », le félicita la Voix qui, depuis longtemps déjà, ne faisait plus qu'une avec sa propre conscience.

---

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? l'interrogea Drago Malefoy, d'un air soupçonneux, au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage.  
-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! lui ordonna Harry.  
Drago observa le jeune Gryffondor avec étonnement.  
-Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton-là ! répondit-il, méprisant.  
-Si tu allais donc t'occuper de tes affaires, Malefoy ? répliqua Harry tout en brandissant sa baguette magique.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter !  
Mais malgré ces braves paroles, la voix de Drago tremblait nettement.  
Harry désigna d'un signe de tête la baguette que Drago venait lui aussi de sortir de sa poche.  
-Lâche ça tout de suite !  
-Et comment tu as l'intention de t'y prendre, Potter, pour me faire obéir ? railla Malefoy. Tu n'oserais pas me lancer un sort, tout de même !  
-Je vais me gêner ! Impero !  
Drago fut tellement décontenancé par la réaction du Gryffondor qu'il ne tenta aucune esquive et lorsque le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et qu'il sentit sa raison s'emmitoufler dans le brouillard, il n'essaya même pas de se débattre comme Maugrey le leur avait pourtant appris.  
-Bien ! Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta baguette ! ordonna Harry tandis que Drago, le regard dans le vague, la lui tendait déjà.  
-Approche ! rajouta Harry sur un ton mystérieux.  
Drago obéit et le Gryffondor lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Tu as bien compris ?  
Malefoy hocha sa tête blonde avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa salle commune.  
Harry le regarda quelques instants, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, puis il tourna lui aussi les talons et recommença à marcher.  
C'est dans un état second que ses pas le menèrent, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, jusqu'à l'entrée des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

---

-Qui vient encore m'importuner ? Oh c'est toi Harry ? s'exclama Mimi en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
L'adolescent haussa les épaules, la main toujours crispée sur sa baguette magique.  
Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas disposé à discuter avec elle, Mimi éclata en sanglots mais s'interrompit presque aussitôt, une expression de terreur défigurant son visage ingrat.  
-Harry…Tes yeux…Ils…ils sont…ils sont rouges !  
-Et alors ?  
-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Mimi, soudain plus attentionnée.  
-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Tu as l'air…bizarre ! fit remarquer la revenante à nouveau secouée de larmes.  
Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'approcha du lavabo central.  
-Ouvre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en fourchelang.  
Mimi, la mine encore plus déconfite que d'habitude, s'interposa entre l'adolescent et l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.  
-Pourquoi tu veux aller là-dedans ?  
-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
Le fantôme de la jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle tandis que Harry s'engouffrait dans le gros tuyau qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la salle secrète.

---

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, des torches en forme de serpent s'embrasèrent et des flammes vertes illuminèrent l'immense salle dallée. Dans sa tête, les murmures qu'il avait entendus tant de fois près du puits aux âmes résonnaient à nouveau, mêlés aux souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor qui lui revenaient petit à petit en mémoire :

_« Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. »_

_« tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est...toi. »_

_« Voldemort est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir... »_

Refusant d'écouter ce brouhaha qui envahissait son esprit, Harry avança d'un pas décidé vers l'un des piliers et murmura quelques mots dans la langue des serpents. Aussitôt le pilier pivota sur lui-même tout en descendant dans un étrange bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta enfin lorsque son extrémité, à la surface plane, fut arrivée à la hauteur des mains de Harry. Dessus était posé un vieux livre recouvert de poussière. Sa couverture comportait un dessin représentant deux serpents entrelacés, l'un vert et l'autre argenté.  
L'adolescent sourit à la vue de cette emblème.  
_Décidément, Voldemort était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard !  
_Harry balaya la poussière d'un simple souffle et ouvrit précautionneusement le grimoire. Une lumière scintillante s'éleva alors des pages comme si de celles-ci émanait un éclat divin. L'adolescent lut le titre à haute voix :

« _Livre des Ombres de la famille Serpentard_ »

Il se souvenait vaguement avoir appris, lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'autrefois, les très puissants sorciers tenaient une espèce de recueil de sortilèges, de rituels et de potions que l'on nommait communément « livre des ombres » et qu'ils se devaient ensuite de léguer à leur descendance.  
Il feuilleta les premières pages du volume, mais s'apercevant vite qu'elles dataient de très lointaines années, il accéléra sa recherche et arriva bientôt vers la fin du livre. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture élégante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_« Voila !»,_ murmura la Voix.  
Harry sourit malicieusement, referma le vieux grimoire, faisant disparaître la lumière qui s'en échappait et le souleva de son socle. Il fut d'abord surpris de le trouver si léger, vu la grosseur du livre, mais il conclut rapidement que cet ouvrage avait très certainement dû être ensorcelé.  
Il sentit sa cicatrice le picoter légèrement mais ne voulut pas s'en inquiéter. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait en direction de la porte, les murmures qu'il essayait toujours d'évincer s'intensifiaient comme s'ils souhaitaient à tout prix lui dire quelque chose. Une douloureuse migraine s'insinua dans les recoins de son esprit.  
Il fit encore quelques pas.  
Le sang battit à ses tempes comme s'il venait de courir sur une longue distance.  
Encore un pas.  
Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, cognant dans sa poitrine.  
Un autre pas.  
Son regard se voila d'une brume grise translucide. La lumière petit à petit faiblissait. Il s'immobilisa dans une position crispée, avant de s'écrouler, raide, sur le sol.

---

Il avait l'impression de flotter… Il volait au-dessus de la cime des arbres, parfois en planant, parfois en descendant en piqué…Une agréable sensation de bien-être envahissait tout son corps… Etait-il mort? Il l'ignorait. Il se souvenait vaguement de certaines choses. Il n'agissait plus de sa seule initiative depuis longtemps déjà. En cet instant, le monde lui paraissait insignifiant. Il ne souhaitait plus que rester là, entre les ténèbres et la lumière, à flotter dans l'océan du ciel. Mais le monde déjà le rappelait à lui. Allait-il réintégrer son corps après si peu de temps de délivrance?  
Il revoyait les lueurs vertes qui dansaient sur les colonnes de la chambre des secrets. Mais son corps n'était pas là. Et la pièce lui parut différente, moins délabrée peut-être.  
Décidément, il semblait destiné à observer des scènes de l'histoire par l'intermédiaire de toute sorte de dérivé ces temps-ci, pensa-t-il amèrement.  
Au fond, devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'argent, ses mains et une partie de son uniforme de sorcière recouverts de sang, se recroquevillait sur le sol, ses sanglots ricochant sur les murs de pierre de la salle. Harry reconnut Eilane et se demanda pour quelle raison elle semblait si triste quand son attention fut attirée par un autre bruit qui résonnait également à ses oreilles et semblait s'éloigner dans le lointain…un bruit bien particulier…les pleurs d'un bébé.  
Il scruta l'autre extrémité de la pièce et vit un jeune homme emmitouflé dans sa cape de sorcier se diriger vers la sortie. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébène retombaient sur son front et ses yeux bleu clair, déjà si froids, regardaient l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
Alors, Harry comprit : Eilane ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, l'enfant n'était pas mort ce soir-là ; lors de sa naissance, il vivait. Harry frissonna en imaginant ce que Jedusor avait bien pu en faire pour que personne ne le retrouve.  
Il se demanda si son état lui permettrait de voir ce qui était advenu ensuite. La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Comme s'il avait sauté quelques pages d'un livre, il se retrouva tout à coup au-dessus d'une clairière verdoyante où chantait un petit ruisseau.  
« Le puits aux âmes », pensa-t-il.  
Deux silhouettes approchaient, l'une soutenant l'autre qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il faisait nuit et Harry, malgré la lune presque pleine, ne pouvait distinguer leur visage, mais il reconnut la voix mélodieuse d'Eilane.  
-Pourquoi doit-on faire cela ? sanglota-t-elle.  
-Ce sera un moyen de le faire revenir à la vie…un jour ! lui répondit calmement Jedusor.  
Lui avait-il réellement faire croire que son enfant était mort ? s'interrogea Harry.  
Tom et Eilane s'accroupirent sur l'herbe, à côté du puits aux âmes, et le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres posa sur le sol un anneau doré qui étincela au contact des rayons lunaires. Il tendit ensuite les mains vers Eilane qui les prit dans les siennes. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes et Harry avança l'idée que peut-être ils se parlaient par la pensée. Puis Eilane prit la parole et prononça l'incantation que Harry se souvint d'avoir déjà entendue :  
-J'invoque les esprits du milieu qui gravitent entre la mort et la vie…  
-Que ce sacrifice permettent un jour la renaissance par le biais de l'Anneau, continua Jedusor en entaillant la paume de la main droite d'Eilane avec le couteau qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il fit ensuite de même avec sa propre main.  
Leurs deux sangs coulaient à flot, se mêlant sur l'anneau qui en était à présent recouvert. Puis tout à coup, le bijou absorba le liquide visqueux et se mit à briller comme s'il brûlait dans les flammes de l'enfer.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi ! murmura Eilane alors que le rituel touchait à sa fin.  
-Celui qui, un jour, portera l'anneau à son doigt, fera revivre "l'enfant qui a été", expliqua Jedusor tout en tenant toujours fermement la main de sa compagne. Mais pour cela, son ancienne existence devra mourir avant le moment de la renaissance.

---

Les images changèrent une fois de plus et devant les yeux de Harry se matérialisa le confortable bureau de Dumbledore. Comme lors de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à laquelle il avait assisté, la pièce débordait de monde et les visages graves de Lupin, Eilane et Hagrid lui apprirent qu'il était revenu à son époque.  
Le directeur de Poudlard, habillé d'une robe de sorcier rouge et or et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti, pénétra dans son bureau tout en souhaitant la bienvenue à ses compagnons, mais l'air sérieux qu'il arborait n'avait rien d'encourageant.  
-J'ai de terribles nouvelles ! annonça-t-il péniblement. Les mangemorts ont envahi Pré Au Lard…  
Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards terrifiés et des exclamations de surprises fusèrent un peu partout.  
-Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ? demanda le professeur Rogue sans montrer le moindre sentiment.  
-Cette nuit !  
Dumbledore semblait plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
-Et les habitants ? s'enquit Remus Lupin avec appréhension.  
-Et bien…nous ne savons pas encore exactement ! mentit Dumbledore. Mais d'après mes sources, ça a été un véritable carnage.  
-Vos sources ?  
Eilane releva soudain la tête. Harry remarqua combien elle semblait mal à l'aise. Elle serrait dans ses mains le pendentif accroché à son cou et jamais une telle terreur n'était encore apparue sur son joli visage.  
-Nous nous doutions que cela arriverait. J'avais donc posté quelques espions dans le village. Mais… peu sont revenus.  
La voix de Dumbledore se brisa tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase.  
-Vous avez parlé de carnage ? demanda Eilane dans un souffle.  
-C'est exact…Mais, cela ne nous servirait à rien de donner plus d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé là bas. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai conviés ici est que si Voldemort a réussi à prendre Pré Au Lard, il ne lui reste plus qu'un pas à faire pour attaquer Poudlard. Bien sûr il s'agit d'un pas difficile vu les protections…  
-Professeur Dumbledore, le coupa Eilane, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si nous devons combattre les mangemorts, ne devrions-nous pas savoir à quoi nous attendre de leur part ?  
Dumbledore marqua une pause, fixant intensément Eilane avant de répondre :  
-Es-tu vraiment certaine de le vouloir ?  
-Oui…j'en ai besoin !  
Plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre approuvèrent. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira. Il paraissait très las.  
-Dans ce cas… Je vais vous le dire ! opina-t-il le regard défait. Les mangemorts ont envahi la ville durant le sommeil de ses habitants. Sans faire de bruits, ils se sont introduits dans leurs maisons. J'ignore comment ils savaient qui étaient des sang purs et qui n'en étaient pas mais ils ont proposé aux sorciers de sang pur de rejoindre leurs rangs. Ceux qui ont accepté ont été épargnés… les autres ont subi le même sort terrible qui attendait les enfants de moldus… Les hommes ont été les premiers à mourir devant les yeux horrifiés de leurs femmes et de leurs progénitures. Certains mangemorts ont ensuite violé les femmes, d'autres ont torturé les enfants, forçant leurs mères à regarder…  
Des larmes s'échappèrent des paupières clauses d'Eilane tandis que ses compagnons baissaient leurs yeux en signe de deuil et de tristesse.  
-Voila…Maintenant, vous savez !  
-Quelles espèces de monstres peuvent commettre de tels actes de barbarie ? s'insurgea Hagrid avec véhémence, les yeux rivés sur Eilane qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes.  
-Excusez-moi ! bafouilla-t-elle avant de sortir, suivie des yeux par le portrait d'Armando Dippet.  
Lupin lui emboîta le pas et la rattrapa dans le couloir où elle s'était accoudée à un mur, essayant de se calmer.  
-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
-Je crois, oui…J'avais besoin…je ne sais pas…de prendre l'air !  
Lupin s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enveloppa tendrement de ses bras.  
-Tu n'es pas responsable ! la consola-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que si…  
Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, balayant au passage ses joues humides.  
-Bien sûr que non ! murmura-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme.  
Eilane ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette étreinte, mais soudain, elle rouvrit ses paupières et repoussa brusquement Lupin.  
-Je…Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolée !  
Et elle s'éloigna en courant dans les couloirs du château, laissant l'ancien professeur perplexe devant cette réaction inattendue.  
Harry sentit une violente décharge le parcourir et comprit qu'il allait réintégrer son corps.

---

Tout était noir. La terre humide l'étouffait doucement. Ce serait bientôt fini. Là où il se trouvait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Il se savait prisonnier. Il vivait ses derniers instants. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ce monde était donc si cruel qu'en lui offrant la vie, il lui apportait d'ores et déjà la mort ? Il écoutait les battements de son cœur…Il attendait de les entendre s'arrêter.  
Mais l'écho d'une voix le ramena doucement à la vie.

---

-Harry ? Harry ? Réveille-toi !  
L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur l'herbe froide et mouillée, un bruit d'eau provenant à ses oreilles. Il releva doucement la tête. Il se trouvait dans la clairière du puits aux âmes. Celle-là même qu'il avait vue peu de temps auparavant, durant son voyage astral. Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais cela lui importait peu. Il chercha l'origine de la voix qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'y avait personne.  
Puis soudain, la brume dévala le chemin qui sinuait dans la forêt. Elle semblait voler autour d'une silhouette vaporeuse, comme si cette dernière avait eu la capacité de commander les éléments.  
Eilane avança jusqu'au garçon, une cape noire dans les bras.  
-Tiens, mets ça ! Tu vas prendre froid !  
L'adolescent s'empara de la cape et s'en drapa, lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.  
-Lève-toi, Harry ! ordonna-t-elle.  
Il secoua la tête.  
-Harry n'existe plus !  
Eilane sourit avec amertume tout en lui tendant une main. Il se mit debout et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de s'incliner devant elle.  
-Je vous servirai, ma Dame ! s'exclama-t-il, la tête baissée, en tendant le grimoire des Serpentard devant lui.  
-Ne baisse pas ton regard devant moi , dit elle en saisissant le livre. Tu n'as aucun serment à me prononcer !  
Elle s'approcha de Harry et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
-Mais à présent, nous devons nous hâter ! Il n'attend plus que nous !  
La voix de la jeune femme se faisait douce mais le garçon comprit rapidement les doutes qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Elle n'agissait pas par conviction, mais uniquement par amour…et cet amour ne lui était pas destiné !  
Une petite déception dans le regard, il acquiesça.  
-Le temps est venu ! murmura Eilane.


	18. La brèche

**Chapitre 18 : La brèche**

Eilane n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis qu'ils étaient repartis du puits aux âmes et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Elle se contentait de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol, avançant droit devant elle, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court.  
Mais le garçon pouvait aisément connaître le contenu de ses pensées.  
Même si l'âme de Harry avait quitté le corps qu'il habitait à présent, il conservait en lui certains de ses souvenirs : son amitié avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, son arrivée à Poudlard, ses diverses altercations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que les visions que l'adolescent avait eues alors qu'il quittait ce même corps. Il était persuadé qu'Eilane n'avait pas totalement choisi quel camp elle souhaitait servir. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'obéissait aux ordres de Voldemort qu'à contre-cœur et qu'au fond d'elle-même elle espérait la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Choix fâcheux et insensé lorsque l'on connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'osa le faire remarquer. Bien qu'elle lui ait expressément demandé de ne pas lui vouer de considération particulière, elle restait quelqu'un de haute importance à ses yeux et d'un niveau presque aussi élevé que Lord Voldemort en personne. Mais pour autant, elle risquait de les trahir et le seul moyen de l'en empêcher avec certitude aurait été de se débarrasser d'elle. Il savait fort bien que jamais Voldemort n'autoriserait qui que ce soit à faire du mal à la jeune femme. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour le monde des Ténèbres et pour lui-même. Et le garçon également répugnait à se charger d'une telle tâche : n'était-elle pas plus ou moins sa propre mère ? Il se résignait donc à faire équipe avec Eilane, espérant qu'elle leur resterait fidèle.  
-Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il, haletant, se décidant à rompre le silence.  
Eilane ralentit le pas et tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Il te suffira de lire l'incantation qui se trouve dans le Livre des Ombres. Je me chargerai du reste…  
-De quelle manière ?  
-J'utiliserai la magie du pendentif, et celle de Tom par la même occasion, afin d'amplifier le rituel…Comme lors de la veillée d'Halloween lorsque j'ai invoqué l'esprit de Sirius Black, expliqua la jeune femme.  
-C'est pour cette raison que Nagini avait pu pénétrer dans Poudlard ? interrogea le garçon, passant en revue les souvenirs que Harry possédait de cette nuit-là.  
-Oui…en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs, j'ai permis, malgré moi, à Voldemort, porté par le corps de Nagini, de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du château et de tuer Hannah Abbot.  
-Que faisait-elle là bas ?  
-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Cela n'a guère d'importance pour notre mission ! fit remarquer Eilane.  
-Sans doute…, répliqua le garçon, mais j'ai en moi des bribes de mémoires trop confuses que j'aimerais beaucoup éclaircir !  
-Si tu y tiens ! s'exclama Miss Snake en haussant les épaules. Tom s'était introduit à Poudlard dans le seul but que Harry récupère l'anneau qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Il fallait pour cela que le jeune Potter se retrouve face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le hasard fait parfois bizarrement les choses, et Harry avait justement quitté le château à ce moment-là, pour revoir une dernière fois Sirius, par l'intermédiaire de mes pouvoirs et du puits aux âmes. Ce n'était pas chose facile pour Tom de l'attirer à lui sans que cela n'éveille certains soupçons parmi nous. Aussi a-t-il donc choisi d'utiliser Hannah pour cela. Avec un Imperium il l'a attirée hors de son dortoir, jusque dans le couloir du deuxième étage, puis a levé le sortilège. Quand elle a compris ce qui se passait, elle a poussé un cri de terreur qui est parvenu jusqu'à nos oreilles et qui nous a ramené à l'intérieur du château. Tu connais sans doute la suite !  
Le garçon acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de s'introduire à Poudlard simplement avec l'aide de la magie du pendentif, pourquoi ne veut-il pas procéder à nouveau de la même manière aujourd'hui ?  
-Le sort n'était pas très fort, juste assez pour laisser passer un animal, mais sûrement pas suffisant pour qu'un ou plusieurs êtres humain puissent l'utiliser… C'est pourquoi ce soir il nous faut quelque chose de bien plus puissant !  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du château où Drago Malefoy, emmitouflé dans une cape verte, les pommettes rosies par le froid, un mince filet de vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte, les attendait sur les marches d'escalier. Lorsque Eilane et le garçon furent à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla devant eux.  
-Tout est prêt…, murmura-t-il sur un ton des plus révérencieux.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama le garçon avec un sourire mauvais.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? demanda Eilane.  
-Je me suis permis, alors que je prenais enfin possession de l'esprit de Harry Potter, d'ordonner à Drago d'accomplir un petit sortilège qui nous assurera une certaine tranquillité ! Je sais qu'il se fait tard à présent et que tout le monde devrait dormir mais je voulais être sûr que nous ne serions pas dérangés et que les habitants de Poudlard ne s'apercevraient de rien avant que nous ne le souhaitions ! Il a également dû préparer le matériel nécessaire !  
-Je vois !  
Eilane semblait inquiète mais lorsque le garçon l'entraîna à l'intérieur du château et qu'elle vit l'immense pentagramme rouge sang que Drago avait peint sur le sol du hall d'entrée, elle retint une grimace et ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Malefoy, toujours prisonnier de l'imperium, les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vide, apporta un petit coffre en bois foncé qu'il ouvrit devant Eilane. Dedans se trouvaient trois bougies noires ainsi que plusieurs pierres sur lesquelles avaient été gravés différents signes runiques.  
La jeune femme récupéra les pierres et les disposa méticuleusement au centre du pentagramme qui sembla briller vaguement dans la semi-obscurité.  
Le garçon, Eilane et Drago s'emparèrent ensuite chacun d'une des bougies noires que contenait le coffre avant de prendre place autour du symbole dessiné sur le sol. Tous trois s'assirent en tailleur et d'un mouvement identique allumèrent leurs chandelles respectives grâce à une formule magique. Toujours en même temps, ils lâchèrent leurs bougies qui s'élevèrent dans les airs comme portées par le vent. Le garçon posa alors le livre des ombres de la famille des Serpentard devant lui et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Il lut une première fois la formule à voix basse afin de s'imprégner de tous les mots qu'elle contenait, s'arrêtant à la fin de chaque phrase pour vérifier qu'il avait bien tout assimilé. Pendant ce temps, Eilane avait ôté de son cou le pendentif en forme de serpent et le tenait à présent dans sa main ouverte. Drago, quant à lui, ne faisait qu'attendre, le regard encore dans le vague…  
-Prêts ? demanda finalement Miss Snake.  
Le garçon hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer sa lecture à haute voix.  
Mais les mots qui sortirent de sa propre bouche ne furent pas des paroles humaines. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait pris la décision d'utiliser le Fourchelang afin d'accomplir le rituel.  
Le pendentif d'Eilane s'éleva dans les airs et sa chaîne argentée vint se loger dans la veine de la jeune femme tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix.  
Le garçon savait que ce n'était en rien obligatoire pour se servir des pouvoirs du bijou, mais cela restait encore le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il leur fallait absolument un lien incassable avec lui s'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'accomplir leurs desseins.  
Alors que le garçon continuait de psalmodier dans la langue des reptiles, Drago commença également à entonner des phrases indistinctes, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, à commencer par lui-même. Eilane, elle aussi, se mit à réciter les paroles d'une incantation, d'une voix plus chantante et envoûtante que jamais.  
-Ô puissance des ténèbres, écoutez-moi, réveillez-vous !  
Une fine brume suinta soudain de chacune des branches du pentagramme puis une voix étrange, comme composée de milliers de murmures froids et caverneux, sembla surgir des profondeurs même de la terre et se répercuter sur les murs du hall d'entrée.  
-Qui ose troubler notre repos ?  
La brume à présent s'élevait dans un tourbillonnement, prête à se transformer en tornade miniature au moindre instant et un vrombissement inquiétant retentit.  
-Je suis Eilane Dierna Snake ! Ecoutez ma requête ! cria la jeune femme par-dessus le vacarme qui s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde.  
-Nous savons qui tu étais, Eilane Snake… Mais tu as renié tes origines et tes anciens devoirs ! Qui es-tu maintenant, nous l'ignorons…  
-Vous me deviez obéissance ! hurla Eilane.  
-Autrefois peut-être… Les choses s'apprêtent à changer à présent ! Et tu ne pourras rien pour l'empêcher…  
-J'ai besoin de votre aide ! implora la jeune femme.  
-Nous n'offrons nos renforts que dans certaines conditions…Qu'as-tu à nous apporter en retour ?  
Eilane sembla réfléchir un instant.  
-Si tout se déroule comme prévu, je reprendrai la place qui m'était attribuée au sein des Ténèbres…, finit-elle par prononcer tandis que des larmes de désillusion dévalaient ses joues pâles.  
-Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi ! tranchèrent les murmures tandis qu'une éblouissante lumière s'élevait du pentagramme et envahissait la pièce.  
Un faisceau lumineux s'échappa également du pendentif pour venir amplifier l'éclat magique qui se condensait à présent au centre du pentagramme.  
Le garçon leva un instant les yeux vers cet étrange et magnifique phénomène.  
-Continue l'incantation ! Ne coupe pas le lien ! lui ordonna Eilane et il se replongea aussitôt dans le livre.  
Enfin, les différentes branches de lumière se rejoignirent pour former une énorme boule translucide et éblouissante qui s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre la hauteur d'un géant.  
-Nous avons réussi ! murmura Eilane, encore perplexe, tout en se relevant.  
Tandis que Drago et le garçon faisaient de même, la jeune femme s'avança lentement vers la gigantesque sphère. Elle tendit sa main gauche, tremblante, en avant, l'autre étant toujours prisonnière du pendentif. Elle hésita un instant, sans doute en proie à la peur de l'inconnu, mais la curiosité reprit rapidement le dessus et elle trempa finalement ses doigts dans l'étrange substance qui composait la brèche magique. Le contact provoqua une onde de lumière qui se répercuta en écho sur toute la surface de la sphère avant de mourir dans les ténèbres.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent alors et elle fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière. Son pendentif scintillait plus que jamais, miroitant d'inquiétants éclats rouge sang.  
-Il arrive !  
En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la brèche se mit elle aussi à briller d'une lueur verte intense et Voldemort apparut, comme sorti de nul part, suivi de près par ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs : Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestranges.  
Il tourna ses yeux glacé vers Eilane et lui sourit.  
-Bonsoir, mon ange des Ténèbres !  
Mais la jeune femme, les joues toujours humides, préféra détourner son regard et éviter ainsi le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.  
-Tu as passé un pacte avec les Puissances démoniaques, Eily, susurra Voldemort à son oreille, tu n'as plus le choix à présent !  
-Où sont les autres ? demanda froidement Eilane, refusant toujours d'observer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face.  
-Ils attendent notre signal ! Je souhaitais simplement m'assurer que tout se déroulait comme prévu !  
-Je vois… et tu étais forcément obligé de venir avec tes deux chiens de garde pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle agressivement en jetant un regard noir à Bellatrix.  
Cette dernière se prépara à lancer une réplique cinglante mais le garçon, qui s'était rapproché de Voldemort, l'interrompit.  
-Tout est prêt ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Dans ce cas, il est temps de réveiller les habitants de ce château ! Que la fête commence !  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et aigu qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée, ricocha contre les murs avant de s'envoler dans les étages et de parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles innocentes des adolescents et des professeurs profondément endormis.  
Le sortilège de sommeil que Drago avait lancé était à présent levé…


	19. Point de non retour

**Chapitre 19 : Point de non-retour**

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient à peine le ciel chargé de nuages lorsque le château s'éveilla, tiré d'un étrange et spontané sommeil par le plus terrifiant rire que ses habitants aient jamais entendu.  
Le garçon pouvait ressentir le moindre sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient comme s'il faisait partie depuis la nuit des temps de leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Ils se réveillaient en sursaut, les uns après les autres, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir si brusquement perturbé leurs rêves.  
Leur angoisse grandissante était presque palpable et totalement jouissive. Les pouvoirs de l'adolescent s'amplifiaient à chaque minute et lui permirent bientôt, non seulement de percevoir les émotions de ses futurs victimes, mais également d'observer la panique sur leurs visages sans qu'il ait besoin pour cela de leur faire face.  
Quel merveilleux contraste cela faisait en comparaison avec le calme et la sérénité qui régnaient sur le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Voldemort semblait, en effet, n'avoir aucune appréhension à livrer bataille contre les occupants de Poudlard, et paraissait même très impatient de donner l'assaut. Cet acte, plus que tout autre, prouverait au monde entier la grandeur et la suprématie de sa puissance tout comme celle de ses mangemorts.  
Eilane, évitant son regard, se tenait toujours à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules flottant dans la légère brise hivernale dont la froideur rosissait ses joues. L'attitude à la fois inquiète et empressée, elle scrutait le visage de Lucius Malefoy, espérant vainement y déceler un signe amical de sa part. Il attendait, lui aussi, avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve en de pareilles circonstances, les directives de son maître, tandis que Bellatrix lançait des regards méprisants en direction d'Eilane. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi importante, le garçon aurait sans doute trouvé la scène cocasse. Mais l'heure n'était certainement pas à l'amusement et il ne souhaitait pas se sentir perturbé par l'hostilité qui se dégageait de ce groupe hétéroclite.  
Alors que personne n'osait parler et que chacun s'observait avec plus ou moins d'animosité, Drago, enfin sorti de sa léthargie, comprenait, effaré, ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux.  
Finalement, Eilane, voyant qu'il avait repris ses esprits et que les autres ne semblaient pas se soucier de lui, s'approcha de l'adolescent.  
-Tu sais qui je suis depuis longtemps, Drago, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Drago sur un ton respectueux, détonnant quelque peu avec cet air hautain qui ne le quittait jamais. Vous êtes la Dame !  
Bellatrix émit un grognement de mécontentement mais Voldemort lui lança un regard si froid que la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher comme du venin ne fit pas le trajet jusqu'à ses lèvres. Eilane sourit, s'égayant tout autant de la manière dont la mangemort, courroucée, venait de se faire remettre à sa place que du nom honorifique que Drago lui avait donné.  
-Si on veut, répondit-elle, laissant échapper de sa bouche un mince filet de condensation tant le hall d'entrée était froid… Maintenant, nous te demandons une réponse… Décides-tu de nous suivre, de nous aider de ton plein gré et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ou pas ?  
Drago sembla hésiter un moment incroyablement long, pesant le pour et le contre, croisant de temps à autre le regard dur et irrité de son père qui aurait aimé voir son fils répondre oui immédiatement.  
-Vous souhaitez faire de moi un mangemort ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-En effet, oui.  
-Tout de suite ? reprit l'adolescent, incrédule.  
Eilane esquissa un sourire tandis que Lord Voldemort éclatait d'un nouveau rire glacial.  
-Non, pas immédiatement ! rétorqua-t-il. Mais l'attaque de Poudlard me paraît être une très bonne épreuve pour un jeune Malefoy !  
-Une épreuve ? interrogea Drago, tentant vainement de soutenir le regard austère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Tous les mangemorts doivent en accomplir une avant de pouvoir réellement rentrer dans nos rangs, expliqua Eilane avec douceur. Alors… que décides-tu, Drago ?  
-Je… d'accord, s'exclama Drago en haussant les épaules.  
Après tout, sa famille était constituée de mangemorts, générations après générations. Ce choix n'étonnerait certainement personne.  
-Parfait, tu as pris la bonne décision ! approuva Lucius, apparemment enchanté que son fils suive la même voie que lui-même.  
-Nous pouvons donc appeler les autres ! dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante. Eilane ?  
La jeune femme tourna finalement la tête vers lui et son regard de bronze croisa celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La plupart des mangemorts le voyaient sous son allure semi-reptilienne (il préférait agir ainsi afin d'être certain qu'ils lui obéissent, ne serait-ce que par crainte), mais le charme qu'il utilisait lui permettait en même temps d'apparaître à Eilane sous son aspect humain et séduisant. Elle l'observa un instant, incapable de parler ni de bouger. Elle semblait se perdre dans le froid de ses yeux bleu turquoise comme dans un océan où son âme serait sur le point de se noyer, mais lorsque Bellatrix, furieuse, se râcla bruyamment la gorge, Eilane fut ramenée à la raison et reprit brusquement ses esprits.  
Elle pivota vers la brèche translucide qui semblait onduler comme une eau en mouvement et tendit en avant son pendentif en forme de serpent.  
La bille rouge placée en son sein se mit à briller intensément, faisant appel à la fois aux pouvoirs spectaculaires de la jeune femme et à ceux, tout aussi puissants, de Voldemort.  
Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole mais le garçon entendit résonner dans sa tête leurs deux voix parlant de concert et appelant les mangemorts à les rejoindre. Bellatrix et Lucius, dans un geste automatique, portèrent une main à leur bras où la marque des Ténèbres devenait encore plus noire et plus brûlante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les partisans de Voldemort traversent à leur tour la brèche. Rodolphus, Queudver, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et McNair ouvraient la marche, suivis de près par un nombre impressionnant de nouvelles recrues, une douzaine de Vélanes et le double de géants.  
Voldemort étira ses lèvres en un large sourire en voyant l'ampleur de son armée tandis qu' Eilane observait ce spectacle les yeux écarquillés, la mine défaite, le regard plus anxieux que jamais.  
-Bien…Très bien ! Je crois que ce sera absolument parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois, ils ne feront pas le poids !  
-Tu oublies une chose : Dumbledore est ici, Tom !  
Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça légèrement et Eilane comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.  
-Plus pour longtemps, Eily ! Il est peut-être capable de rivaliser avec moi… mais certainement pas avec nous deux réunis !  
Eilane voulut rétorquer, mais son engagement auprès des puissances la forcerait, de toute manière, à combattre aux côtés de Voldemort, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pourtant, à présent qu'elle entrevoyait enfin l'ampleur de cette attaque, elle commençait à regretter le camp qu'elle avait choisi… Après tout, la mort n'aurait peut-être pas été tellement pire ! Si seulement, au moins, Voldemort tenait parole et épargnait Lupin, elle pourrait se donner bonne conscience en pensant qu'elle aurait permis la sauvegarde d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix !  
Les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en signe de soumission, mais lorsqu'il leur fit signe de se relever, ils n'obéirent que pour s'incliner à nouveau, cette fois, devant Eilane. Drago et le garçon regardèrent la scène un instant ébahis avant de se reprendre: cela n'avait, en fait, rien de très étonnant qu'ils aient autant de respect pour leur maître que pour Miss Snake si on prenait en compte son ancien rang au sein des Ténèbres. Bellatrix fut la seule à ne pas bouger, montrant clairement sa réticence à accepter Eilane dans le même camp qu'elle-même.  
Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement tandis qu'elle demandait aux mangemorts de se remettre debout. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu' un premier habitant de Poudlard poussa un hurlement strident du haut des marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Il s'agissait de Lavande Brown. Elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner en avance et ne s'attendait sans doute pas à tomber sur une véritable armée. Elle resta un instant prostrée sans savoir quoi faire, regardant avec des yeux exorbités l'horreur qui s'offrait à elle. Seamus Finnigan accourut à l'entente de son appel, et se retrouva, lui aussi, bouche bée face à Voldemort et ses alliés. Alors que Lavande ne semblait plus capable de faire un geste, Seamus lui, dans un élan de bravoure, sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la tendit vers les mangemorts.  
-S'il faut mourir aujourd'hui, alors je mourrai en me battant ! s'exclama-t-il sous les rires moqueurs de ses adversaires.  
Puis soudain il réalisa que parmi cette armée se trouvaient plusieurs têtes connues.  
-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
Le garçon ne répondit pas… Il n'était plus Harry, cette question ne le concernait pas !  
-Et toi Drago, tu as finalement rejoint ton père avec les mangemorts ?  
A chaque phrase qu'il disait, Seamus descendait une marche de l'escalier. Son air se voulait désinvolte et accusateur, mais les tremblements de sa voix montraient le peu d'assurance dont il faisait preuve et la pâleur de son visage ne cachait pas la peur que l'on pouvait également lire dans son regard. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Miss Snake, qui se tenait toujours à côté de Voldemort.  
-Vous ! Je croyais que vous étiez de notre côté… Vous nous avez trahis… Vous…  
Les mots lui manquaient, tant la colère était intense. Il descendit encore une marche, une de trop…  
Lucius, fatigué par ses élucubrations, pointa sa baguette dans la direction de Lavande toujours figée sur place par la terreur.  
-Si tu ne la fermes pas, idiot, je la tue !  
-De toute manière, vous allez tous nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Seamus.  
-Avada Kedavra ! lança Lucius, levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.  
Un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette magique et se dirigea à une allure vertigineuse sur Lavande. Seamus n'eut que le temps de s'interposer. Le jet de lumière le frappa de plein fouet et il dégringola les escaliers jusqu'en bas, raide mort, les yeux grands ouverts dans lesquels se reflétaient la peur, la haine et l'incompréhension. Lucius lança un deuxième sortilège mortel et Lavande Brown s'écroula, elle aussi, en haut des marches.  
Les mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire cruel tandis que la troupe de Vélanes faisait onduler leurs cheveux d'argent en signe de joie malveillante. Seule Eilane ne riait pas, elle regardait à la fois horrifiée et prise d'une fascination morbide, le corps de Seamus qui avait presque roulé jusqu'à ses pieds.  
-Allez-y ! s'exclama Voldemort tandis qu'il attrapait le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraînait loin des mangemorts.  
-Lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle, furieuse, mais Voldemort serra d'avantage son poignet et la força à avancer.  
-Dis-moi au moins où tu m'emmènes ! se résigna la jeune femme en voyant qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir.  
Il la poussa dans un coin plus sombre du couloir qu'ils arpentaient à présent et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.  
-_Invisibile_ !  
La voix de Voldemort résonna et au même instant l'atmosphère du lieu sembla se modifier pour devenir plus dense. Eilane dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de retrouver son souffle. Elle avait l'impression de respirer de l'eau comme si toute l'humidité que le château renfermait s'était soudain condensée à cet endroit.  
Tout à coup, le décor changea autour d'elle et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le hall mais, cette fois, en haut des escaliers, à quelques mètres seulement du corps de Lavande. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Voldemort.  
-Un petit tour de passe-passe, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
En bas des marches, la bataille faisait rage. Plusieurs élèves et quelques professeurs étaient au prise avec un groupe de Vélanes dont la beauté avait fait place à un plumage aussi noir que celui d'un corbeau. Elles lançaient sur eux des jets de flammes qu'ils tentaient d'esquiver du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient grâce aux sortilèges de protection. A côté, plusieurs géants cassaient tout ce qui tombait sous leurs lourdes mains. Les mangemorts, eux, avaient dû monter dans les étages ou se rassembler dans la grande salle car Eilane ne les aperçut pas. Instinctivement, elle s'avança vers la rambarde de l'escalier pour mieux voir ce qui se passait en-dessous. Le garçon se trouvait toujours au milieu du hall d'entrée. Il ne faisait rien, se contentait d'observer, le regard dans le vague, l'assaut qui se déroulait tout autour de lui.  
-Ils ne nous voient pas ? demanda Eilane lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'aucun des combattants n'avaient levé les yeux vers eux depuis leur remarquable arrivé.  
Voldemort s'approcha de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il parla, Eilane sentit son souffle réchauffé sa nuque refroidie.  
-Le sort que j'ai lancé tout à l'heure servait à cela !  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas te montrer puisque tout le monde se doute sûrement de ta présence ?  
Cette fois, Voldemort ne répondit pas. Toujours derrière elle, il s'avança encore d'avantage, jusqu'à la frôler et écarta doucement ses cheveux noirs afin de dégager son cou et d'y déposer un baiser.  
Eilane sentit son cœur s'accélérer mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se défaire du spectacle d'horreur qu'elle observait depuis la rambarde où ses mains s'étaient fermement agrippées.  
-Ils vont mourir, Eily !  
Eilane se sentit frémir lorsque Voldemort lui chuchota à l'oreille. Sa voix ne se voulait pas vraiment cruelle malgré ses paroles.  
-Que diraient-ils, tes anciens amis, s'ils savaient…  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans la nuque tandis que sa main droite descendait le long de ses hanches. Eilane voulut se retourner mais il l'en empêcha de son autre main qu'il posa sur son ventre, la maintenant à sa place.  
-Regarde-les, tes pitoyables amis, se démener avant de perdre la vie ! C'est en partie ton œuvre, ma belle, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant !  
Il agrippa le tissu fin de la robe de la jeune femme et le remonta doucement. Puis il la dénuda de ses sous-vêtements.  
-Que diraient-ils, s'ils apprenaient ce que nous sommes en train de faire tandis qu'ils périssent les uns après les autres, et sous tes yeux en plus !  
Eilane, les larmes aux yeux, le visage enflammé par le désir, regardait Luna Lovegood venant de rendre l'âme.  
Doucement, Voldemort laissa glisser sa main gauche jusqu'au bas ventre de sa compagne et entreprit de caresser avec ardeur son intimité, explorant tous ses recoins, s'attardant sur ses points sensibles. Puis, sans autres préliminaires, deux de ses doigts pénétrèrent brusquement en elle et lui arrachèrent un gémissement de satisfaction. Il les fit bouger ensuite, d'abord mollement puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, avide du moindre soupir que lui offrirait Eilane.  
-Ils seraient sûrement choqués que tu aimes autant ce que je te fais, tu ne crois pas ? lui chuchota-t-il encore, d'une voix à la fois envoûtante et perverse.  
-Tom…, murmura Eilane.  
-Oui, ma belle ?  
Elle ne répondit rien, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle et Voldemort n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.  
-Si tu souhaites que j'arrête, dis-le ! continua-t-il.  
-Je…  
Au même moment, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase, elle le sentit s'introduire lentement entre ses reins tandis que ses doigts continuaient de s'affoler dans l'humidité de son intimité et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise et de contentement.  
-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton des plus charmeurs tout en bougeant doucement derrière elle.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres de plaisir et ne répondit rien. Voldemort sourit et se mit à aller et venir en elle. Il la sentait, frémissante et tremblante, sous ses caresses. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sauvagement dans sa chaleur. Il accélérait le rythme de ses va et viens tout en embrassant sa nuque réchauffée par tant d'ardeur.  
-Tu adores ça, admets le, ce côté pervers, ça ne te déplaît pas ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en devenant plus brusque.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire, répliqua Eilane entre deux gémissements.  
En bas des escaliers, tout juste sorti de la grande salle, Rémus apparut, sa baguette magique à la main. Les yeux d'Eilane s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle l'aperçut mais elle se sentait incapable de demander à son amant de s'arrêter. Voldemort, lui aussi, avait remarqué le lycanthrope.  
-Jamais il ne t'aurait autant contentée, Eily… Il est bien trop sage pour toi, s'amusa-t-il.  
Eilane tenta de se libérer, mais Voldemort la maintint contre la rambarde avec force.  
-Tu tiens tellement à lui ?  
Cette fois, la fureur s'entendait dans sa voix et dans la violence soudaine de ses mouvements.  
-Laisse-moi !  
-Jamais ! s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses incessantes, sa main droite s'empara de sa baguette magique et avant qu'Eilane comprenne ce qui se passait, il la pointa vers Remus Lupin.  
-Avada Kedavra !  
-Nooooooooon, hurla la jeune femme tout en donnant un coup dans le bras de son amant. Le jet de lumière verte fut dévié de sa cible et frappa de plein fouet une colonne de pierre. Elle vacilla un instant puis commença sa chute. Lupin eut à peine le temps de la voir s'effondrer avant de se retrouver bloqué dessous.  
-Tu m'avais donné ta parole ! s'exclama Eilane en se dégageant violemment de Voldemort  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais épargner cet insignifiant sang-mêlé ?  
Elle ne lui accorda pas une parole et accourut, sa robe à peine remise en place, auprès de Remus.  
-_Visibile_, murmura-t-elle, afin de réapparaître aux yeux de tous.  
Remus était conscient et lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit soudain au-dessus de lui.  
-Je savais que tu ne nous abandonnerais pas ! dit-il dans une grimace de douleur.  
La jeune femme regarda la colonne qui coinçait le corps de Lupin. Du sang s'éparpillait sur le sol et imprégnait les dalles.  
-Par Morgane, qu'ai-je fait ?  
Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle réalisait à présent tout le mal dont elle était coupable. Autour d'elle, des dizaines de gens mouraient, pour beaucoup âgés d'à peine seize ans. Elle devait arrêter cela. Elle était la seule à le pouvoir.  
-Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même. Rémus, où est Hagrid ?  
-Dans la grande salle ! La plupart des mangemorts y sont aussi , expliqua faiblement Lupin.  
Eilane déposa un baiser sur son front couvert de perles de sueur.  
-Je vais revenir ! On te sortira de là !  
Elle se releva d'un bond et courut en direction de la grande salle. Dedans, en effet, une bataille toute aussi acharnée faisait rage.  
-Hagrid, hurla-t-elle, en voyant le demi-géant aux prises avec une Vélane qui l'avait envoûté et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une énorme boule de feu. La voix d'Eilane le sortit de sa rêverie juste à temps pour éviter le projectile et assommer la créature d'un seul coup de poing.  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Tout de suite !  
Hagrid vint le plus rapidement qu'il le put jusqu'à son amie et elle l'emmena dans le hall d'entrée où le sang de Lupin se déversait toujours.  
-Il faut le dégager, je t'en prie !  
Hagrid acquiesça tandis qu'Eilane partait déjà en direction du parc.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
Mais elle était déjà sortie et n'entendit même pas la question du demi-géant. En haut des marches, le garçon lui faisait face et l'empêchait de passer.  
-Pousse-toi !  
-Non ! répondit-il avec véhémence.  
-C'est un ordre !  
-Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi… Je sais tout de ce qui se passe ici… Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, je t'en empêcherai !  
-Tu le crois vraiment ? le défia la jeune femme.  
Au même instant une brume épaisse emmitoufla le château et ses alentours à une allure surnaturelle. Le garçon ne sut comment elle avait procédé mais fut persuadé que ce brouillard émanait d'Eilane elle-même. Il ne la vit pas passer à quelques centimètres devant lui, et ne la vit pas non plus se diriger, dans un dernier espoir, vers le puits aux âmes…


	20. Là où tout commença

**Chapitre 20 : Là où tout commença**

Il faisait froid dehors et la brume ne permettait pas une très bonne orientation. Elle avançait pourtant, guidée par un instinct maternel qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé auparavant, au milieu des arbres et des mauvaises herbes recouvertes par le givre matinal, en direction du puits aux âmes. Elle se fichait des ronces qui griffaient ses jambes et déchiraient sa robe, ou des branches basses qui giflaient son visage  
Elle aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer pour quelle mystérieuse raison elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre précisément à cet endroit-là, mais elle en ressentait la certitude, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle devait réparer ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait permis. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et ne voulait surtout pas y penser, sous peine de renoncer à cet acte héroïque. Elle allait tout y perdre… Lupin semblait faible et trop de sang s'était évadé de lui pour qu'il s'en sorte. La moitié des habitants de Poudlard était en train de mourir et elle en serait sûrement rendue responsable. Puis, enfin, si son entreprise fonctionnait comme elle l'escomptait, alors lui aussi, elle le perdrait à tout jamais. Mais de toute manière, elle l'avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, scrutant les alentours, écoutant le moindre murmure. La forêt interdite était plus silencieuse encore que d'habitude et cela renforça son sentiment d'effroi. Pour être certaine de ne pas s'égarer, il lui aurait fallu relever la brume magique qu'elle avait appelée, mais elle préférait que personne ne risque de voir où elle se rendait, ni n'essaye de l'empêcher d'agir comme elle aurait dû le faire il y avait de cela bien longtemps.  
Elle se remit en marche après avoir retrouvé son chemin. C'était certainement une chance pour elle d'avoir un aussi bon sens de l'orientation. Un don de plus parmi tous ceux qu'elle possédait.  
Enfin, elle arriva dans la petite clairière où le ruisseau, malgré le gel, chantait toujours. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle fit disparaître la brume.  
Elle s'approcha, sans réfléchir, du puits aux âmes et regarda à l'intérieur. Le conduit n'était pas très profond mais assez large pour qu'une personne puisse s'y glisser. Elle enjamba le muret de pierre et, muée par l'instinct, se laissa tomber au fond . Un parfum de terre mouillée parvint à ses narines, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira son attention. Une autre odeur, moins forte mais bien présente, se dégageait de la paroi…Une odeur, presque nauséabonde, de décomposition. Une fois de plus sans réfléchir, elle commença à gratter de ses doigts la terre qui composait les murs du puits. Elle s'acharna sur la paroi, ne sentant pas le froid qui gelait ses mains et gerçait sa peau. Et soudain, l'odeur se fit plus présente. Elle accéléra son entreprise et trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter une main boueuse à sa bouche en apercevant le minuscule corps étrangement conservé, qui avait dû être emmuré là, une cinquantaine d'années auparavant. Elle sentit une vague de nausée monter en elle mais s'empêcha de se laisser aller. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, le portant avec délicatesse comme si elle s'apprêtait à le bercer et entreprit de ressortir du puits.  
Elle repartit ensuite en courant vers le château où elle espérait qu'il resterait encore quelques personnes à sauver.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, elle vit immédiatement Lupin, allongé dans un coin, gardé de près par Hagrid qui combattait un géant deux fois plus grand que lui. Des bruits de sortilèges parvenaient de la salle des banquets et de temps à autre, des jets de lumière s'échappaient des portes grandes ouvertes. Dans tout ce capharnaüm, le garçon, retourné à l'intérieur, n'avait que peu bougé… Il était resté piqué debout au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, résigné de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'entreprise d'Eilane. Lorsqu'il la vit, le bébé dans les bras, il comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais ne fit même pas un geste pour contrer le sortilège.  
-_Restitue_ ! cria-t-elle en levant le nourrisson au-dessus de sa tête.  
Une lueur blanchâtre sembla s'extirper du corps du garçon tandis que le même phénomène étrange se produisait sur le bébé. Les deux lumières se croisèrent et vinrent rejoindre leur propriétaire légitime.  
Le garçon, perdant connaissance, s'affala sur le sol. L'anneau qu'il portait au doigt réapparut soudain et tomba dans un tintement sur la dalle gelée.  
Eilane déchira un morceau du bas de sa robe, déjà en lambeaux, et enveloppa dedans le corps de son fils, affreusement petit. Elle le déposa délicatement dans un recoin du château que les géants n'avaient pas encore détruit et où elle espérait que personne ne viendrait y toucher.  
Elle s'avança ensuite vers Harry, inanimé et s'accroupit à ses côtés.  
-Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie !  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux vert émeraude, et commença à se hisser à l'aide de ses coudes. Mais il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Eilane Snake devant lui. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis que l'anneau le possédait. Il sentit une affreuse envie de vomir monter jusqu'à sa gorge et eut tout juste le temps de se tourner avant de rendre son dernier repas.  
Il regarda autour de lui… Il aperçut les cadavres de Dean, Luna et Lavande, réalisa que sans doute beaucoup d'autres de ses amis se faisaient massacrer en ce moment même dans les étages et comprit ce qui lui restait à faire. Poudlard ne serait bientôt qu'un funeste souvenir, tout cela parce que lui, Harry, avait, un soir, enfilé un fichu anneau. Il finit de se relever et partit en courant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant Eilane seule avec ses propres remords.  
La jeune femme entra quelques instants plus tard dans la grande salle, trébuchant sur le corps inerte de Rogue. Elle faillit pousser un cri d'effroi en réalisant que lui aussi avait perdu la vie mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse apitoyer. A quelques mètres de là, Voldemort observait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore debout lutter avec bravoure contre ses cruels mangemorts.  
Il se retourna en sentant la présence de la jeune femme, mais ses yeux turquoise lui jetèrent des éclairs de fureur.  
-Tu as choisi le camp des perdants ! lui fit-il remarquer haineusement.  
Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux combattants et leva sa baguette magique.  
-Dis-leur adieu, Eily !  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu lancer le sortilège, la voix masculine de Harry retentit derrière lui.  
-Vous n'avez pas encore gagné !  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, une expression de défi sur le visage, sa baguette magique dans une main, l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor dans l'autre.  
-Comment ?...demanda Voldemort décontenancé.  
Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Eilane et il eut tout juste le temps de comprendre avant que Harry ne se jette sur lui pour une bataille effrénée.  
Eilane les contempla, muette, ne sachant qui elle souhaitait voir gagner ce duel.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela ! s'exclama Bellatrix, plus rageuse que jamais, tout en pointant sa baguette magique sur Eilane.  
-Voyons, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir me battre… « Bella » !  
-J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de notre cher maître.  
-J'en tremble déjà de peur ! s'exclama calmement Eilane avec ironie.  
-Très bien, puisque tu te crois si forte, montre donc ce que tu sais faire !  
-Flamae Protego ! murmura Eilane en levant les yeux au ciel, et un bouclier de feu l'enveloppa entièrement.  
-Endoloris ! hurla Bellatrix.  
Mais le sort ricocha sur le dôme de flammes et elle dû se baisser pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne contre elle.  
-Tu crois vraiment que tu es devenue puissante parce que tu es la mangemort préférée de Tom ?  
-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! s'écria Bellatrix avec haine.  
-C'est pourtant ainsi qu'il s'appelle, Bella !  
Eilane fit disparaître le bouclier d'un simple geste de la main et Bellatrix lança un second sortilège Doloris. La Vélane l'esquiva vivement et répliqua à son tour.  
-Serpentbrumae !  
Un mince filet de brume émana de la jeune femme elle-même et prit la forme d'un serpent qui se faufila à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'aux pieds de Bellatrix dont il entoura les chevilles de son corps solide et vaporeux.  
Une fois de plus, Bellatrix lança un troisième sortilège impardonnable. Sans prononcer une parole, Eilane leva la main devant elle et serra le poing. Le jet de lumière du sortilège stoppa net et se mit à flotter dans les airs sous le regard ahuri et horrifié de son adversaire. Puis la Vélane dessina un petit cercle avec ses doigt et le sort fit demi-tour sur lui-même avant de repartir à toute vitesse ricocher sur un mur à quelques centimètres de Bellatrix qui sursauta en le sentant siffler à ses oreilles.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? s'amusa Eilane. Je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu l'intéresser !  
-Moi, au moins, je n'ai jamais trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! fit remarquer Bellatrix. Mais toi, tu es à présent incapable de choisir ton camp ! Tu as bien changé… Autrefois, tu aurais déjà tenté de me tuer au lieu de simplement faire tes petits tours de passe-passe !  
Eilane lança un deuxième serpent de brume qui emprisonna le corps et les bras de sa rivale.  
-Oh non, je ne vais pas te tuer, Bella, lui chuchota-elle cruellement en s'approchant. Te faire souffrir le martyre sera bien plus plaisant !  
Bellatrix, incapable de faire un mouvement tant les liens vaporeux serraient ses membres, regarda Eilane, alarmée, la gorge trop sèche pour parler.  
La Vélane s'empara d'elle et la tourna en direction de Voldemort et Harry, toujours occupés à se battre avec ardeur.  
-Il ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois, Bella… Il se contrefiche de toi !  
Elle la jeta violemment par terre.  
-Tu n'es rien à ses yeux… tu n'as jamais rien été d'ailleurs… et bientôt tu ne seras plus rien du tout, pour personne !  
Au même instant, un peu plus loin dans la salle, Hermione venait d'être terrassée par un sortilège de Lucius Malefoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron s'écroulait, lui aussi.  
Eilane, de plus en plus enragée, tendit les mains en direction de Bellatrix.  
Elle ne dit aucune formule mais un jet de flammes rougeoyantes se jeta sur son adversaire qui hurla de douleur, se tordit frénétiquement de souffrance et la supplia d'arrêter. Quelques instants plus tard, le feu disparut et Bellatrix, le corps affreusement brûlé, reprit faiblement ses esprits.  
-Tu vois… Tu ne mourras pas ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas… Je ne doute pas que ces brûlures te soient fatales dans quelques jours, mais il va te falloir souffrir avant ! s'exclama Eilane, sereinement, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Tu crois que tu agis pour le bien…Mais tu seras toujours mauvaise, haleta Bellatrix entre deux grimaces de douleur avant de perdre à demi connaissance.  
-Vous allez payer tout ce que vous avez fait à mes amis ! s'exclama Harry, un peu plus loin.  
Il tenta de lancer un nouveau sort à l'aide de sa baguette magique mais Voldemort l'esquiva.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait bien attention à ne pas jeter un sortilège en même temps que Harry, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui se produirait dans ce cas-là.  
-Avada Kedavra ! cria-t-il, alors que l'adolescent tournait la tête pour voir Dumbledore, victime d'un puissant maléfice, être fait prisonnier par Queudver et Malefoy père et fils.  
Eilane s'interposa entre Voldemort et l'adolescent juste au moment où le jet vert traversait la pièce et fut frappée par le sortilège de mort.  
Les deux combattants la regardèrent, pétrifiés, illuminée par la lumière verte. Alors que toute autre personne serait morte instantanément, s'écroulant sur le carrelage, Eilane, elle, s'éleva dans les hauteurs, entourée de milliers de petites lucioles couleur émeraude. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, mais ses yeux reflétaient encore la vie. La bille au sein de son pendentif se mit à briller de mille feux et attira à elle les lucioles qui virevoltèrent encore quelques instants avant d'être aspirées par le bijou. Eilane redescendit doucement vers la terre ferme, comme portée par des nuages et se retrouva allongée sur le sol, faible mais vivante, troublée par ce qui venait de se passer.  
-Reprenons, là où nous en étions ! décida Voldemort après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la jeune femme.  
Harry, qui avait recouvré ses esprits, ramena à lui toute la vigueur dont il faisait encore preuve, brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et fonça droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui baissa sa baguette magique.  
Personne ne sut exactement comment l'adolescent s'y était pris, mais quelques instants plus tard, la lame de Goddric Gryffondor se plantait dans le ventre de Voldemort.  
-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! hurla Eilane, mais déjà le sang de son ancien amant s'écoulait de sa plaie et de ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Elle rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient et rampa jusqu'à Voldemort.  
Autour d'eux, plus personne ne se battait. Hermione, seulement blessée, soutenue par Ron, qui lui aussi n'avait reçu aucun coup mortel, s'immobilisa. Queudver arrêta d'attacher les poignets de Dumbledore avec des liens magiques… Tous regardaient les derniers instants du si redouté Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
La blessure ne lui permettait plus de faire fonctionner ses charmes et il reprit, aux yeux de tous, son apparence originelle…celle qu'Eilane aimait tant ; celle d'un homme, comme n'importe quel autre, aux traits fins, aux yeux bleu turquoise, au visage presque angélique.  
-Je savais que cela finirait ainsi ! murmura-t-il.  
Eilane secoua la tête. Son regard était tellement embué qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien.  
-Ne dis pas ça… Je vais m'occuper de toi, tout ira bien !  
-Non, Eily… tout ne va pas bien depuis trop longtemps… Et c'est à toi d'en finir !  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il lui demandait.  
-Non, je ne peux pas… Je n'en aurai pas la force !  
-Bien sûr que si… J'ai confiance en toi, ma belle ! rétorqua Voldemort dans un râle.  
-Je t'aime ! sanglota Eilane, les larmes s'étranglant dans sa gorge.  
-Je sais…  
-Ferme les yeux !  
Elle posa alors un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, empoigna l'épée encore dans son ventre, la retira d'un coup sec avant de la replanter, plus profondément, au beau milieu de son cœur.  
Elle s'effondra, en pleurs, sur le corps de Voldemort, incapable de regarder en face son visage livide et ses yeux restés ouverts où plus rien désormais ne vivait.  
Au même instant, la voix des puissances, composée de milliers de murmures, accompagnée de terrifiants vrombissements, surgit des profondeurs de la terre et se répercuta sur les parois de la grande salle.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a péri… Le pacte que nous avions conclu avec toi, Eilane Dierna Snake est à présent rompu… Toutefois, nous avons une proposition à te faire !  
Eilane releva la tête.  
-Je vous écoute, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Voldemort vaincu, le mal, à présent, n'a plus de maître, à moins que tu ne décides par toi-même de nous rejoindre… Nous ne connaissons pas tout de l'avenir mais nous savons beaucoup de toi… et il ne fait aucun doute pour nous que tu remplacerais dignement celui que tu secondais autrefois !  
-Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron qui faillit en perdre l'équilibre et faire tomber Hermione.  
-Jamais… Vous entendez ! hurla Eilane. Le temps de la haine et de la guerre est fini, jamais plus je ne servirai votre cause !  
-Nous respectons ce choix, Eilane Dierna Snake, notre estime pour toi, enfant des mystères, restera immense… Prends garde, le chemin que tu prends s'achèvera bientôt.  
Les voix s'éloignèrent lentement avant de disparaître à la fin de la phrase.  
Eilane, épuisée et mortifiée, se releva lentement. Sa robe en lambeau était imprégnée du sang de Voldemort mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Ses cheveux, peu de temps plus tôt encore noirs comme le jais, avaient repris leur blondeur argentée d'antan.  
-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.  
Aucune réponse.  
-Harry ?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. L'adolescent avait disparu.


	21. Rédemption

**Chapitre 21 : Rédemption**

_« Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus…les sourires depuis longtemps ont déserté mes lèvres marquées par l'amertume… les larmes refoulées n'embuent plus mon regard désabusé, je ne pleure pas…je n'en suis plus capable…  
__Le monde pour moi, est devenu vide et noir… Un abîme profond dans lequel ma vie semble sombrer chaque jour davantage… Tout a basculé si rapidement… Il a suffit de quelques fractions de secondes pour que tout disparaisse dans l'obscurité.  
__Je voudrais crier, hurler la tristesse et la souffrance qui rongent si intensément mon âme tel un poison mortel, mais je n'en ai plus la force…et je me tais, je m'enferme dans ce tombeau de silence tellement doux et confortable, qui m'évite d'affronter en face la terrible réalité…  
__A présent que tout est fini, que l'espoir s'est échappé de moi, je me sens plus seule que jamais…_

_Seule, je ne le suis pourtant pas. Remus est encore à mes côtés… mais je sais que bientôt il me quittera, lui aussi…Ses blessures sont profondes et les mages anglais disent qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour lui. J'ignore combien de temps il restera encore conscient. J'espère seulement que nous arriverons avant qu'il ne perde à tout jamais connaissance.  
__Il souffre beaucoup, et pas seulement à cause de ses plaies. Il voit ma détresse comme nul autre ne peut la voir et en connaît mieux que quiconque la cause…J'aurais aimé lui cacher mes sentiments, pour l'épargner un peu… mais cela également m'est impossible. Je ne peux lui mentir…_

_La brise souffle sur mon visage, tandis que quelques vagues viennent bercer la barque dans laquelle Rémus et moi avons pris place. Elle vogue vers mon dernier espoir, m'emmenant loin de ce chagrin qui m'envahit plus encore à chaque minute…Il ne s'agit là que d'une fuite vouée à l'échec, j'en suis consciente…car c'est moi-même que je tente de fuir à travers cet ultime voyage. Je sais que cela ne me sauvera plus… qu'il est trop tard pour ma rédemption, comme il est trop tard pour sauver la vie de mon deuxième amour… Mais j'ai besoin, plus que tout à présent, de ce dernier retour aux sources… J'entends Remus gémir à mes côtés… Une épaisse couverture réchauffe ses membres endoloris mais il grelotte de froid. Il ne finira pas le trajet, j'en suis certaine…C'est ainsi qu'il a choisi de quitter son corps… avec moi, allongé sur une barque, perdue dans la brume, guidée seulement par le vent et l'ancienne magie, au beau milieu de nulle part, voguant sur l'océan… Je respecte ce choix, je ne me sens pas le droit de le lui refuser._

_Il y a deux semaines seulement que la terrible bataille contre les mangemorts s'est déroulée à Poudlard, mais il me semble pourtant que plusieurs mois se sont déjà écoulés depuis. Deux semaines que Tom Jedusor a perdu la vie…  
__Je savais malgré moi que ce jour arriverait… que le trépas de Lord Voldemort semblait inévitable, que sa mort était le seul moyen de rétablir la paix… et même après avoir rejoint ses rangs, contre mon gré, je n'ai jamais vu d'autre issue à cette guerre stupide.  
__Pourtant je refusais d'accepter l'évidence tant elle me paraissait insupportable, tout comme je refuse à présent la mort de celui que j'aimais tant…  
__Je l'aimais oui… plus que tout au monde, plus peut-être même que ma propre vie… et j'étais la seule… sans doute les choses se seraient déroulées différemment si l'amour et l'affection avaient été au centre de sa vie dès son enfance, remplaçant ainsi la haine et le rejet… mais il est de toute façon bien trop tard pour refaire le passé… et malgré tous mes espoirs, mes sentiments à son égard ne l'ont pas sauvé de lui-même et de sa folie… J'aimerais être capable de dire que je ressens pour Remus un amour tout aussi puissant que celui que j'éprouvais pour Tom, mais ce serait, une fois de plus, me mentir à moi-même. Je tiens pourtant énormément à Remus, je ne m'en cache pas, mais jamais rien ne pourra remplacer ce que je percevais dans les bras de Tom… et je crois, telle une évidence, que cette terre, à présent, n'a plus rien à m'apporter que je n'ai déjà eu…  
__Maintenant toutes les choses qui m'entourent semblent avoir perdu leurs saveurs d'antan. Tom est mort devant mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher l'inévitable. Je ne fus que spectatrice de cet affrontement dénué de sens qui opposait l'amour de ma vie à un garçon vers lequel allait tant de mon affection.  
__Les choses n'ont guère évolué par la suite : le ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley, fut destitué et accusé de collaboration avec les mangemorts. Le bruit court que le ministère sera à nouveau entièrement remanié.  
Les rescapés de cette affreuse bataille ont été transportés à Sainte Mangouste pour y recevoir les meilleurs soins. Beaucoup pleuraient la mort de leurs amis, peu se souciaient de celle de Voldemort…Sans doute, dans d'autres circonstances, les membres de l'Ordre auraient souhaité faire la fête, mais les pertes étaient trop lourdes pour se réjouir d'une telle victoire.  
__Je pense que le monde de la sorcellerie ne sortira pas de son deuil avant de nombreux mois… peut-être même leur faudra-t-il plusieurs années pour oublier l'inoubliable… Presque chaque famille a perdu dans l'attaque de Poudlard l'un de ses enfants et je sais, par expérience, que la mort de ceux à qui l'on a donné la vie est celle qui nous affecte le plus.  
__Je crois que ce qui a également perturbé les survivants de l'assaut de Poudlard a été la disparition de Harry. Après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, plus personne ne l'a revu. Certains pensent qu'il avait été blessé, qu'il a succombé à ses plaies et que son corps n'a simplement pas été retrouvé sous les gravas, d'autres croient qu'il se cache, sûrement perturbé par le geste qu'il venait d'accomplir…  
__Quant à moi… j'ai une autre théorie, bien plus alarmante que toutes celles que les membres du monde de la magie ne pourraient jamais échafauder. Il faut savoir avant tout que l'art divinatoire est un don très fort dans ma famille… Un don que l'on enseigne de mère en fille, de générations en générations, depuis la nuit des temps ; et même si cela fait des années que je ne pratique plus cet art, il m'arrive encore parfois, pendant mon sommeil, lorsque mes sens s'éveillent aux mystères, de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Or, peu de temps après la bataille finale, j'ai eu une vision… La plus terrifiante et la plus effroyable de toutes.  
__Un endroit sombre, inconnu, apparut à moi. L'ambiance qui y régnait me rappela immédiatement le Quartier Général des Mangemorts mais le lieu en lui-même était différent, et sur les murs, aucun blason à l'effigie de la famille Serpentard ne trônait. J'entrevis ensuite une pièce…vaste, toute aussi sombre que le reste des lieux, faiblement éclairée,remplie de dizaine d'hommes et de femmes tous vêtus du même costume noir et rouge. Au centre de la salle dominait un siège de velours grenat sur lequel un adolescent était assis dans une pénombre cachant les traits de son visage…Les membres de l'assemblée s'inclinaient devant lui. Il ne se leva qu'un instant avant que je ne rompe, malgré moi, le lien de voyance, mais jamais je n'oublierai les deux yeux vert émeraude que j'aperçus. Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien là de Harry, ni si cette vision représente un avenir immédiat ou un futur lointain, mais ne serait-ce pas, en fin de compte, logique que la vie ne soit qu'un long recommencement et que celui qui terrassa le Diable devienne à son tour démon ?…  
__Finalement, si mes pires craintes s'avèrent un jour vérifiées, au vue du résultat si peu glorieux que toute cette guerre nous aura apporté, je doute plus que jamais de toutes ces belles convictions qui m'animaient autrefois…_

_Poudlard n'existe plus à présent que dans nos souvenirs embrumés d'un passé trop présent encore aux esprits. Pourtant, il fallait que je retourne, une dernière fois, sur ce lieu si emprunt de sentiments personnels. Je crois que j'avais besoin de cela pour commencer à faire mon deuil, pour tenter vainement de me convaincre moi-même que tout était à jamais fini. C'est pourquoi j'ai refait le voyage depuis Londres il y a de cela deux jours. Le château n'était plus qu'un amas de gravas, la neige tombée, abondante, recouvrant les ruines d'un épais linceul blanc. Le silence mélancolique qui régnait dans cette vieille école pesait lourd sur ma conscience… Je suis responsable de cette tuerie… Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier et même Remus, qui ne cesse de me répéter que les choses auraient été pareilles sans moi et que j'ai évité le pire, ne réussit qu'à me déstabiliser davantage. Reprenant mes esprits et mon souffle, j'escaladai quelques marches de l'ancien escalier qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du collège et un spectacle de désolation s'offrit à moi. Les vitres cassées, la moindre pierre tombée, les marques de brûlures sur les murs, les traces de sang maculant le sol… chaque chose que je voyais devenait un poignard me transperçant plus profondément le cœur…Les cris, les sortilèges… tous ses bruits de bataille me revenaient cruellement en mémoire comme si l'édifice avait conservé une partie de l'horreur dont il avait été le théâtre. J'arrivai enfin dans la Grande Salle… Là où tout avait fini et là également, où, pour moi, il y a de cela de trop nombreuses années, tout avait commencé… Les émotions me submergèrent avec tant de violence que les larmes ne purent se retenir de dévaler mes joues, et mes jambes, sans que je le leur ordonne, me forcèrent à quitter cet endroit où la douleur s'emparait trop profondément de moi. Je ressortis du château, et me dirigeai vers le puits aux âmes… Là, moins de deux semaines auparavant, nous avions procédé à l'enterrement. L'endroit avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois… La neige recouvrait à présent la terre fraîche. Je m'agenouillai devant les deux tombes, l'une atrocement petite renfermait mon enfant que jamais je n'aurai eu le plaisir de chérir, l'autre, bien plus grande, avait été édifiée pour son père, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Aucune stèle n'indiquait leurs noms… Cela importe peu d'ailleurs… Tout le monde sait quels terribles évènements l'ancien collège Poudlard a abrité en son sein en cet hiver 1996. Quant au fait que Lord Voldemort y ait été enterré, plus personne, à part moi, ne se soucie de lui. Mes mains balayèrent la neige qui recouvrait la sépulture et se posèrent sur la terre retournée. On m'a enseigné, encore enfant, que tout était toujours lié à la terre, mais ce jour-là, je ne ressentis rien de plus que le contact froid du sol en la touchant. Ce qui m'étonna, en revanche, fut le petit rosier aux épines déjà acérées qui commençait à pousser sur cette étendue stérile. Et plus incroyable encore, ce petit rosier naissait de deux racines, l'une plantée dans la terre qui composait la tombe de mon fils, l'autre dans celle de la tombe de Tom. J'ignore ce que signifie ce phénomène mais, en cet instant, il me redonna une once d'espoir, et la force de décider, enfin, de quitter l'Angleterre.  
__En effet, à présent que le monde semble avoir retrouvé sa paix intérieur et que j'ai à tout jamais perdu la mienne, je crois qu'il est temps, pour moi, de rentrer auprès des miens._

_Sur la barque, Remus pousse un nouveau râle et sors mon esprit de son vagabondage. Il est plus pâle que jamais et mon cœur se sert lorsque je comprends qu'il s'apprête certainement à pousser ses derniers soupirs. Je prends sa main dans les miennes. Elle est aussi glacée que du métal. Il tourne ses yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire navré, tentant vainement de me cacher la douleur que j'ai déjà lue depuis longtemps en lui. Je le console, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Je sens ses forces vitales baisser, doucement, puis finalement le quitter tandis que mes yeux se remplissent, à nouveau, de pleurs incontrôlés. Cette fois, je suis vraiment seule…_

_Je me sens soudain vieille alors que jamais l'âge ne m'avait touchée auparavant… Je crois que la fin approche pour moi également mais il me reste une dernière histoire à raconter… celle d'une vie…celle d'une enfant non désirée que le destin, par ses plus chaotiques méandres, a mené jusqu'à cette barque perdue dans la brume… Mais chaque chose en son temps… l'écume des vagues se brise sur les falaises rocheuses d'une île en forme de crabe que j'avais quittée depuis de bien trop longues décennies. Ma barque, guidée par le vent et par l'ancienne magie, me mène jusqu'à un petit port de pêche…J'aperçois au loin le haut clocher de l'église Saint Pol… Un peu de sérénité revient en moi… Je suis enfin chez moi !_

_Nous sommes le 25 décembre 1996, je m'appelle Eilane Dierna Snake, et en ce jour de Noël si funeste, mon voyage est sur le point de s'achever… »_


End file.
